Old Friends, New Friends
by Autumn Amethyst
Summary: Lily and James were great friends in their first year. Then James made new friends, and forgot about Lily. But when they become Head Boy and Girl, they start spending more time together..
1. The Letter from Hogwarts

"Old Friends, New Friends"  
  
Thanks so much for reading this story, I hope you enjoy it! Please review if you find the time, I appreciate it! ~Emily~  
  
Chapter One - The Letter from Hogwarts  
  
Lily Evans sat down on her bed, wondering how the summer had gone by so quickly. Her vibrant, long red hair was tossled with the slight breeze from an open window. She checked her trunk, making sure she had everything she needed for her seventh year at Hogwarts. Deciding that she had packed everything she could possibly need, she struggled to zip it closed. Oh, if only I could charm it so that everything would fit easily, she thought, remembering the rule about underage witches not being allowed to use magic outside of school.  
  
Just then an owl flew into the open window, startling her a bit. At first glance, Lily realized that it was a Hogwarts owl. The brown owl looked very pleased with himself, and extended his leg, to which an envelope was attached. She hastily untied and opened it. She read it carefully, her smile getting larger at every line.  
  
Dear Ms. Evans,  
  
We are quite pleased to inform you that you are to be the Head Girl at Hogwarts this year. You, with the new Head Boy (James Potter), will be planning some of the events that will take place at school this year, among other important duties. We expect that you will fulfill this role very well. You will meet with Mr. Potter the evening of your first day back at Hogwarts in the Head Lounge.  
  
Yours Sincerely,  
  
Minerva McGonagall,  
  
Deputy Headmistress  
  
P.S. Your badge is included in the envelope.  
  
Head Girl! This was what she had been waiting for for seven long years! She had studied as hard as she could, making it her first priority. She didn't have time to socialize and make lots of friends. But this was quite alright with her, because she was very shy.  
  
Her green eyes settled on the letter again. Wait until her parents found out, they would be so proud! Then she laughed, imagining the disgusted look on Petunia's face when she heard. This was going to be a great year, she could feel it.  
  
And with a happy heart, she practically skipped out of her room. "Mom, Dad! Guess what just happened!"  
  
  
  
The remaining two days before the morning of September first went by quickly. Lily was very happy about her new position at Hogwarts, and woke up early the morning of her departure. She ran a hand through her hair and stood in front of the mirror. She really was quite pretty, but didn't acknowledge this herself. Her long, red hair and green eyes were a unique and striking combination. After brushing her hair, she pinned on her badge and lugged her trunk down the stairs, hoping her father or someone would come to help as it was quite heavy. Just as if he had read her thoughts, she heard her father's voice behind her.  
  
"Oh, let me help you with that honey!" he said, giving her a smile. "I can't believe you're off to another year already! I can't tell you how proud I am of you." He took the trunk from her and bounded down the stairs.  
  
Lily turned back for a final look at her room before jumping into the car with her mother and father (Petunia was, of course, at home in bed). The car ride to King's Cross Station was long, but seemed quick because of everything on her mind.  
  
"We'll miss you so much, Lily. By now, though, I'm sure you know that." Her mother wiped a tear from her eyes. She could be very sentimental sometimes  
  
"Bye mom! Bye Dad! I promise to send you tons of owls!" she yelled while running towards the barrier that led to Platform Nine and Three- Quarters.  
  
  
  
I know this chapter was short, but there really wasn't much to say. I know I have trouble developing my characters, that's something I need to work on! Any tips? This is my first fanfic, I'm trying!  
  
~Emily~ 


	2. Hogwarts Express and the First Day

Chapter Two- Hogwarts Express/ The First Day  
  
Lily stepped onto the Hogwarts Express, searching for her best friend, Chloe. She found her in a compartment with the Marauders, whom she was not too pleased to see. James Potter, his jet black hair unruly and chocolate eyes excited, was talking to Sirius Black, no doubt about his latest girlfriend. James had been her best friend in their first year at Hogwarts. They had done everything together. But at the beginning of their second year, he had met Sirius, Remus, and Peter, and started hanging out with them without a backward glance at Lily. She thought he was a jerk for this alone, but also because he was so full of himself. So what if he was handsome, brilliant, and a great quidditch player. He was conceited. But she seemed to be the only one who noticed this, as all the girls swooned over him and Sirius (and sometimes Remus). In their past five years, those two had broken more hearts than ever before at Hogwarts. Their relationships never lasted long. But each girl seemed to think that they were different when they started going out with one of them; that they were special.  
  
Lily hadn't noticed that James had approached her while she was thinking. He smiled, probably thinking he looked charming.  
  
"So, I guess we are the Heads of Hogwarts this year, Lily. I'm glad it's someone I know and like. We'll have to plan fun things for this year." He greeted her cheerily.  
  
"Yeah. We have our first meeting tomorrow. Where are Remus and Peter?" she replied absently, trying to sound conversational.  
  
"Oh, they just went to say hi to everyone. I think I'll go find them now, along with some other people…Sirius? Would you care to join me?" Sirius grinned evilly. They must be going to find Snape, Lily decided. "Of course, James, let's go right away."  
  
"Well, see you tomorrow Lily." And with that the two boys shuffled out the door.  
  
"Oh, honestly, what a pair of stupid gits. They're so full of themselves." Lily mumbled to Chloe, who was staring after their backs. Chloe had shoulder-length brown hair and hazel eyes. She was skinny, and just short of beautiful.  
  
"They really aren't that bad Lily. You are the only one who thinks so. Give them a chance. James certainly seems to like you."  
  
"Humph. I doubt that. Ever since the beginning of our second year he's shunned me. I don't think he suddenly wants to be friends again. Unless he made a bet with his friends that he could get me to sleep with him or something." Lily said, sounding exasperated. Chloe sighed. There was just no hope for Lily. She really would never give James a second chance.  
  
All of the students took their seats in the Great Hall, feeling hungry after the long train ride. Lily sat next to Chloe and Jennifer, who was another girl in their dorm.  
  
The Sorting went quickly. Lily clapped for the new Gryffindor first years. Dumbledore rose, as usual, to address the hall.  
  
"I am pleased to welcome you all back to Hogwarts for another year. First order of business, I must inform the first years that the Forbidden Forest is closed to all students, and by no means should they enter it." His blue eyes twinkled as he continued. "Oh, and I must announce that our new Head Boy is James Potter of Gryffindor." Loud applause filled the hall. "And our new Head Girl is Lily Evans of Gryffindor." More applause, though no where near as loud as what James got, she took note of that. She caught James's eye for a second, before turning away. "I'm sure that they will plan fun events for everyone this year. Now, I'm sure you are all as hungry as I am. So let the feast begin!" And with that, food appeared on the golden plates all throughout the Great Hall. Lily happily helped herself to a full plate. She ate and chatted with her few friends.  
  
Lily was really very shy. She always had been. But she really didn't have much time to socialize as well as stay at the top of her class.  
  
"So, I wonder what this year has in store for us?" Jennifer asked. She ran a hand through her blond her and turned her aqua-colored eyes toward Sirius. She sighed. It was so obvious that she had a crush on him, but so far hadn't said a word of it. "I hope something exciting." She glanced at Lily. "You will plan something fun, won't you?"  
  
"Don't be silly, of course I will. I just have to get that prat James to agree. Hopefully he will listen to my ideas. He's so conceited he'll probably think he should plan it all." Lily replied.  
  
"Lily! He'll hear you! And besides, James is not so stuck up. He's actually pretty nice, I think. He can't help it if he's handsome and all of the girls want to hook up with him. And Sirius, he is definitely worth it. Just look at how cute they are." Jen was just like Chloe, trying to stick up for James.  
  
  
  
The next day they had Potions with the Slytherins (such was their luck). Professor Blint had not changed one bit. He was horrible to the Gryffindors, being the head of the Slytherin House. After that unpleasant lesson where they and their work were criticized, they headed to Charms. This was Lily's favorite class. She took a seat near the front with Chloe and Jennifer.  
  
"Today will be a review day. We will go over all of the charms we have learned over the previous six years. We'll start with Cheering Charms to get us all in a happy mood." Professor Flitwick announced.  
  
The class was only slightly amusing, as Sirius had accidentally put a cheering charm on Professor Flitwick's pet hamster, which had started making to oddest noises Lily assumed were laughs. Besides that, the normally semi-interesting class was pretty dull. As were the other classes that day.  
  
Lily was quite relieved to drop into a chair in the Gryffindor common room that evening. She sighed, remembering that she had to go meet James in the Head Lounge. So again she rose and passed the portrait of the Fat Lady. She was trying to think of ideas for the year when she stopped abruptly in front of a marble statue of a knight.  
  
"Buttercup" she muttered at it. The statue rumbled and moved aside, revealing a room that was richly furnished. There was a comfortable-looking couch, a window showing the moon, many portraits, a telescope, some books, a piano, and other objects, some of which Lily didn't know the name for. She plopped down on the couch, simply exhausted from her first day back at Hogwarts. She didn't even realize how tired she was before drifting off into a light, dreamless sleep.  
  
  
  
James entered the Head Lounge and found that Lily was already there, fast asleep on the couch. I guess I should wake her, he thought, bending over her. But he stopped himself. She was so pretty. The moonlight lit up her bright hair and soft face. No. I have a girlfriend. Besides, I doubt Lily would want to go out with me. He laughed internally at the idea. She didn't seem to be too friendly with him anymore. Then again, everyone wanted to go out with him. Stop kidding yourself, you have a bet to win. He had made a bet with Sirius the previous day on the Hogwarts Express. Sirius said that he couldn't stay with his current girlfriend, Susan, for five more months. James thought he could. Of course, there was the other part of the bet. He couldn't fall for anyone else (or if he did he couldn't act on it or let Sirius know), and couldn't tell anyone else about it. But Susan wouldn't break up with him. She was a smart, pretty girl in Ravenclaw. Smart, but yet he didn't think smart enough to ever want to leave him. He laughed again, this time out loud. Lily woke with a start and saw him looking at her.  
  
"Why didn't you wake me?" she snapped at him. "Were you just going to let me sleep forever?"  
  
"No, of course not, I was just about to wake you up. I just got here." He knew he was lying; he had been there for over five minutes now, just looking at her sleeping. She wasn't angry when she was sleeping. She was so peaceful, so beautiful. Why must I keep coming to that?  
  
"So have you thought of anything we could plan yet?" he asked, breaking the painful silence.  
  
"No, not yet. But I'm sure I can come up with something eventually. Can we make this quick, I'd much rather be in bed than here with you right now." Ouch. That had been kind of rude. No matter.  
  
"Okay. So.." he broke off, not knowing what to say. "Oh, come on Lily, you could at least be civil with me. What did I ever do to you, to make you hate me?"  
  
"You know damn well what you did. Why never pay me any attention when you suddenly have three new friends? Was I not good enough anymore? I didn't amuse you, and you had too many new admirers to care about me anymore. Mr. Popular. Always pulling pranks and going out with girls. Let me ask you. What did I ever do to make you stop liking me?" she fumed at him. Gosh, she must really dislike him. But he supposed she did have a point. He had sort of been a jerk to her.  
  
"Lily, I'm sorry. Please know that I am. But you seem to be doing fine. You have plenty of friends…" that was a stupid thing to say, he knew it as soon as it had come out of his mouth. She glared at him. He looked the ground, his silver, circular glasses slipping down his nose a little.  
  
"I thought maybe these meetings would be semi-pleasant. I guess I must have thought wrong. You're too stuck-up to know anything." She made a move to leave, but he grabbed her arm.  
  
"Please, Lily, be my friend again? We can start over." He looked into her eyes pleadingly.  
  
"You're going to have to work harder than that to renew our friendship, James Potter." And with that she stalked out of the room, not looking back. He stood there for a long time, running his hands through his very untidy black hair.  
  
  
  
Thanks again for reading. I'll get Ch. 3 up ASAP. Don't forget to review! : 


	3. Friends or Enemies?

Chapter Three- Friends or Enemies?  
  
When Lily woke up the next morning she realized that she had been a little harsher than necessary with James. But it didn't matter. He had deserved every bit of it. But then there was always that voice in the back of her head that kept telling her that she knew she wanted to make up with him, to forgive him and be friends again. Well, for once in his life, James Potter is not going to get something the easy way. If he really and truly wants to be friends again, he'd just have to prove it to her. So she set out that day with a determined face, ready for anything that might happen.  
  
But, oh, she wasn't ready. Not for the look that James had on his face in the Great Hall at breakfast. He looked so hurt she could hardly stand it. Stop it, she told herself, he's probably doing it on purpose. For the rest of the meal she concentrated on the enchanted ceiling, noting that it was going to rain later on that day.  
  
Herbology was the first class of the day. It was actually quite fun. She was set to re-soiling a type of plant she had never seen before. It was called a Gillihan bud, and was extremely cute. Yes, cute was the right word for it. They looked sort of like puppies and were very affectionate.  
  
In Transfiguration, who should she be paired with but James Potter himself. He just glanced at her shyly and proceeded to try and turn the table into a dog. But he kept doing it all wrong.  
  
"No, that's not how you do it! Ugh, like this, watch closely." Lily took up her wand and flicked her wrist to the right gently, and sharply to the left, murmuring "Muttius"  
  
"Oh! Like this!" James would say, and then do it all wrong again. He didn't do it on purpose. It was all very frustrating for them both.  
  
And History of Magic was the same as always. Professor Binns just droned on about Oscar the Overweight or something like that. By the end of that class, Lily had made up her mind. She was going to ask James to meet her out by the lake that evening. She had to try being more civil. She wasn't as tired tonight, and not as snappy. His hurt looks and glances her way had accomplished what he had intended. It was driving her nuts.  
  
  
  
Dinner was excellent, as usual. Lily caught up on some last minute gossip with her friends before approaching James about halfway through dinner. He looked up at her expectantly, but she simply dropped a note onto his plate and walked away. It read:  
  
James-  
  
Meet me by the lake at 7 o'clock. We need to talk about plans for this year. All right, I promise to be more civil. I didn't want to meet in the Lounge again. I need some fresh air. Just be there on time.  
  
Lily  
  
She looked back just in time to see him finish and smile. He looked over at her and nodded, accepting her invitation.  
  
Meanwhile, her friends were watching her intently.  
  
"And may I ask what that was about?" Chloe said as innocently as she could manage. "I dare say you don't seem to hate James Potter as much as you did a couple days ago."  
  
"Oh, come off it, Chloe, I still hate him. It's just that we have to be civil with each other if we want to plan anything fun for this year. You know that." Lily replied, turning back to her food. Chloe exchanged looks with Jennifer and smiled mischievously. It's a good thing Lily didn't notice. She would have known from the looks on their faces that they were in the mood to cause her trouble.  
  
  
  
After dinner, Lily ran up to the Gryffindor tower to grab her coat, as it was almost time to meet James. She almost trampled him as she came back into the common room. He was just going to retrieve his coat. So she sat in a chair near the fire to wait for him and he soon reappeared. He smiled.  
  
"Ready?"  
  
"Yes, but we shouldn't stay out long. It looks like a pretty bad storm is coming." Lily smiled to herself, glad that they wouldn't be out their together for long. They walked out into the corridor and slowly approached the entrance hall.  
  
When they had finally settled down on a rock at the edge of the lake, James was the first to speak up.  
  
"So, I have been thinking of some things we could plan. Or trying to anyway. I'm sure you'll come up with much better ones, if you haven't already." He grinned at her. She smiled weakly. "Well, I thought we should start by planning a Christmas event. But then I didn't know if we should plan a ball or something else. What do you think?"  
  
"Well, a ball is a good idea, I think. But maybe we should add something to it, so that it's not just a plain, same old ball. But how could we do that?" she looked up at him, he was deep in thought, or appeared to be.  
  
"Hmm. Hey! I know! We could have a sort of carnival here at Hogwarts. There could be all sorts of magical games and prizes and such. Then there could be a feast and a ball." James sounded excited.  
  
"James, that's a great idea! I never thought of that. But it will take a lot of planning, mind you. You better get ready to spend a lot of time on it." She seemed equally as excited about to idea. They were quiet for awhile, just trying to think out the details. Then, suddenly, Lily said, "James, I want to apologize for yesterday. I was tired, and I didn't mean to snap at you so much. But you did deserve it."  
  
He sighed. "I know. It isn't your fault, it's mine. I'm such an ass." She laughed, he was right. She stopped quickly, however, because just then a great blast of thunder sounded and rain started pouring down in sheets.  
  
"Argh! Run for it!" she yelled at him through the rain. It was actually pretty fun, running and slipping in the mud. She must look horrid. All dirty and wet. But little did she know that James was thinking that she had never looked so beautiful.  
  
When they finally made it inside the castle, they were careful not the run into Filch on their way to the Gryffindor tower. He would have a fit if he saw them. They were dripping mud.  
  
"Moon crescent" James panted at the Fat Lady. She swung aside quickly, her eyes wide at how much mud they had trailed behind them. As soon as the Marauder's and Lily's friends saw them (they were in a corner talking together) they burst out laughing.  
  
"What happened?" Sirius asked loudly, causing everyone in the common room to turn and look at them.  
  
"Nothing." Lily muttered. "We got caught in the rain." Her teeth were chattering. "I'm going to take a shower, I'm freezing."  
  
"Me too." Said James. And so they both left, James to the left and Lily to the right.  
  
Well, thought Lily, I still think he's conceited, but at least we have figured something out to start planning for. She took a long, hot shower to get all of the mud out of her hair. When she got out Chloe and Jennifer were waiting.  
  
"So, Lily, what exactly did happen between you and James? Go on, you can tell us."  
  
"What?! Nothing happened! Why would anything have happened? We walked out, sat down, discussed Christmas, and then it started raining, so we had a time running back inside." She said, a little annoyed.  
  
"Uh huh." Jennifer sounded disbelieving. Oh honestly, thought Lily, James just makes my life so much more complicated. She didn't think she could ever be friends with him again, but she decided that even so she had to be nice enough. They needed to start planning.  
  
  
  
Thanks a bunch to those who have reviewed! I hope you liked this chapter! Until next time! ~Emily~ 


	4. A Taste of Their Own Medicine

Chapter Four- A Taste of Their Own Medicine  
  
Lily walked into the common room in a bit of a grumpy mood. She cheered noticeably when Jen reminded her that it was Saturday though. No classes. No James.  
  
"So, what are we going to do today, girls?" asked Chloe, looking at them expectantly. "Something fun, I hope, I don't want to sit around here all day. The marauders are at it again, and we may end up being another one of their jokes." She gestured towards Sirius, James, Remus, and Peter, who were laughing hysterically at the look on a first year's face as they told the poor kid that the cookie they had just given him would make him sing everything he said for the next hour. That was an old trick of theirs, but it seemed that they never got sick of using it. James looked up and smiled at her, a warm smile that reached his deep chocolate eyes. She quickly looked away, realizing that she had been staring.  
  
"Well, to start we could go for a walk around the grounds."  
  
"Yeah, alright. We haven't done that in awhile. Could be fun." So the three of them got up and filed out past the Fat Lady. "Don't come back too late. I am leaving to have tea with a picture in the Charms corridor!" she called after them.  
  
They spent the whole afternoon outdoors. They played some childish, but fun games. Such as tag. The best part was near the end of the afternoon when they somehow managed to all run into each other, becoming tangled and falling to the ground in a heap. Once they were free again, they got up and headed to the Great Hall for dinner, laughing on the way.  
  
"You know, I think today was really fun. We should do things like that more often." Lily said. They had seated themselves near the end of the Gryffindor table, close to the Hufflepuffs.  
  
"I totally agree." Chloe replied through a full mouth. Their eventful day had caused them to become very hungry. But Jennifer was just staring at Sirius. He looked quite pleased with himself, as did his three friends. They must have had a day full of pranks. Maybe they had even managed to get Snape.  
  
Lily grinned suddenly. "We should play a little of their game, maybe they need a taste of their own medicine." She looked to her friends.  
  
"That's an excellent idea! Oooh, how can we get them?" Jen looked absolutely delighted. They spent the next ten minutes in silence, eating and thinking of ways they could get the Marauders.  
  
Finally they settled on stealing all of the clothes from their dorm in the middle of the night, so that they would be forced to run out in only their boxers (assuming that that's what they wore to bed), searching frantically for the lost clothing.  
  
Once back in the common room, Chloe and Jennifer played a game of wizard chess while Lily tried brainstorming ideas for the winter carnival. So far she had come up with three game ideas. She hoped that James was trying to come up with ideas as well. They only had a few months to get everything put together.  
  
He, James, was on the other side of the common room, talking to his friends in a low voice, his dark, disorderly hair falling into his eyes. Remus seemed to be the only sensible one in that group at times. He was a thin, tall seventeen year-old with short, auburn-colored hair and grayish eyes. He seemed deep in thought at that moment, though that was not unusual for him. Peter, however, was not one of those who were gifted with intelligence. He was a wimp in many ways, and followed the other three around like a stray puppy. He was small for his age, with blond hair and small, blue eyes. Sirius was handsome, Lily admitted. She realized what Jennifer saw in him. He had dark brown hair, which he kept short and a bit spiky. His hazel eyes were always full of mischief.  
  
"Lily, are you coming? We're going upstairs." She realized that her friends were standing beside her, and had been for a little while.  
  
"Oh, yeah, I'm coming. Hopefully they'll be going to bed soon. We need to get  
  
their clothes without waking them." She smiled. This was going to be fun.  
  
  
  
Around three hours later, they finally decided that it was safe to begin their little prank. As quietly as they could manage, they tip-toed out of the dorm and up the steps to the sleeping Marauders. Once there, they opened the door slowly, hoping it wouldn't creak. It didn't.  
  
James was closest to the door, Sirius in the next bed, and then Remus and Peter. They were all sound asleep. Lily giggled almost silently. James snored and mumbled in his sleep. The other three just rolled over.  
  
The girls moved quickly, and in almost no time they had transferred all of the boys' clothes (except for the ones they were wearing, of course) from their room to the common room. They spread the trunks and spare clothes around the room. This should be good. Now all they had to do was wake early and come down to the common room to wait for the boys.  
  
"Okay then, it's all done. Time for bed." Chloe spoke to the other girls. The three of them headed back to their beds and sleep claimed them.  
  
  
  
Hours later, Lily heard someone calling her name.  
  
"Time to get up! It won't be too long until everyone else starts pouring into the common room. We have to get good seats for this show." Chloe smirked. They dressed quickly and plopped down onto the couch in the common room.  
  
Sure enough, Gryffindors started streaming in, glancing at the boys' trunks and clothes, wondering what had happened. They found out soon enough. There was rustling coming from the boys' dorms, a few shouts, and them the four of them stood on the stairs, looking thoroughly disgruntled. But the best part was that all of them were in their boxers, which were pretty funny looking. James had orange quidditch ones, Sirius with purple dots, Remus wore blue stripes, and Peter had maroon and yellow plaid. They spotted their trunks and ran to them quickly, pulling on clothes. But not before everyone in the common room had seen them in only their boxers. There was an uproar of laughter, and someone had actually taken a quick photo. Lily, Chloe, and Jennifer were laughing the hardest of all. This was classic. The Marauders seemed to not find it very funny at first, but then they laughed with everyone else, though they were a bit red.  
  
"Someone finally get you guys?" a sixth-year boy called out.  
  
"Yeah! I wonder who actually played a prank on the Marauders!" another yelled. More laughter erupted.  
  
The girls didn't admit that it was them, and nobody pointed a finger at them either. It was a great morning.  
  
Lily had to admit that James had looked good in the boxers. Sirius and Remus too. She just hoped they never learned that she had had a part in all that; they would find a horrible way to get back at her, and the others.  
  
The rest of the day was spent lounging around and talking. Lily finished her essay for History of Magic.  
  
  
  
James Potter had been very surprised that morning to wake up and find his clothes gone. Oh no! he had thought, and quickly woke up the other guys. They searched the room, finally deciding that someone had taken them. They headed for the common room, praying their clothes would be there. They had been, along with plenty of people who seemed to think it was all very funny. He had never dressed as quickly as he did then. But once it was all over, James admitted that it was funny. And he had an idea of who could have done it.  
  
Lily, Chloe, and Jen were sitting in one corner, seeming not at all surprised that the four boys had just run down in nothing but boxers. They were laughing hysterically. It must have been them, he thought. He shared his thoughts with the other guys. Those girls were going down. No one messed with the Marauders and got away with it… 


	5. Quidditch and Such

Chapter Five- Quidditch and Such  
  
Over the next few days, Lily was very busy. Her teachers had all decided that it was time to give out the homework. She spent countless hours in the library, trying to finish her Arithmancy paper, History of Magic biography, and Potions essay. She was having trouble with them for some reason.  
  
On Wednesday, she reluctantly decided that she must meet James to discuss the carnival and ball. She just didn't know when. He was always practicing with the Gryffindor House Quidditch team.  
  
Lily set out for the quidditch field that night, knowing that the team would be there. She was right. Up in the air on their brooms, they were obviously practicing some new plays. She sat down on the bleachers to wait until they were finished; she didn't want to interrupt.  
  
James looked so cute flying on his broom. Her eyes followed him the whole practice. When he landed, she finally snapped out of it. What kind of freak am I? Thinking of James Potter like that! I'm turning into one of those girls that throw themselves on him! Ahh! Then he spotted her, and ran over grinning.  
  
"Lily! How long have you been here?" he was slightly out of breath.  
  
"Almost the whole practice. You guys looked great! We'll definitely beat Hufflepuff this Saturday!"  
  
"I hope so. Are you coming to the game?" he asked, curious because she only sometimes came.  
  
"Yes." A pause. "I came down to ask you when you wanted to meet to discuss the Christmas events." She looked up at him, again wondering how she had never noticed how cute he was. Maybe it was the moonlight…  
  
"Well, how about we talk now, and meet again after the quidditch game this weekend?" He glanced at her questioningly.  
  
"Yeah, okay. Might as well, seeing that I'm already here." She proceeded to tell him of the carnival games she had thought of. He just nodded and there was an awkward silence.  
  
"James? Are you kind of tired? Do you want to wait until Saturday?" he had been staring, so naturally she figured he was dozing off.  
  
"What? Oh, yeah, I think so." He snapped out of it, and jumped up. They walked back to the castle side by side. The whole trip to the Gryffindor tower was in silence. Once they reached the stairs, James turned to Lily.  
  
"Goodnight. I hope to see you cheering at the game." He smiled and waved.  
  
"G'night James. Talk to you later." She turned and walked up the stairs to her dorm, wondering why he had to look so cute tonight. Damn you, James. I don't want to join your fan club. I'm not an airhead, and won't become one for you. She fell asleep thinking of his warm brown eyes and his smile.  
  
  
  
"Lily Evans! Wake up! It's time for a quidditch game!" Jennifer was shaking her, talking in a sing-song voice. Sirius was on the house team as well. No doubt she wanted to go just to watch him.  
  
"Calm down, I'm getting up." Lily replied groggily. She dressed quickly and they headed to grab breakfast before leaving for the quidditch field. She was still finishing a piece of toast as they sat down in the Gryffindor section.  
  
"Welcome to the first quidditch match of the year! It's Gryffindor vs. Hufflepuff! Who will win? We'll find out soon!" the commentator was a fifth year Ravenclaw, Paul Chang. "And here come the teams! For Hufflepuff we have Kunns, Weathby, Diggory, Finch-Fletchey, Macmillan, Bott, and Hooch! For Gryffindor, here comes Potter, Black, Longbottom, Thomas, Bagman, Aplain, and Finnigan!"  
  
The whistle sounded, and both teams were off. James got the quaffle and passed it to Sirius, who threw it to Longbottom. "ten-zero GRYFFINDOR!!" Chang's voice boomed throughout the stadium. The game went on for quite a while. James and the other chasers pulled some good plays and managed to get past the Hufflepuff Keeper several times.  
  
"Another excellent goal made by James Potter! The score rests at sixty- forty Gryffindor. Oh no! It looks as if the Hufflepuff seeker has spotted the snitch." She had, and Laine Hooch was speeding towards it, dodging a couple bludgers sent her way by the Gryffindors. She was inches away, almost there. Her hand stretched out. But then the snitch was gone. It had been snatched up by Finnigan instead, who had come up behind her and gotten there first! He held up the snitch and the Gryffindors erupted into loud cheers.  
  
"Gryffindor wins!! A great performance by both teams!"  
  
Lily cheered loudly with the rest of the Gryffindors. She saw James look up and smile at her. Her heart stopped for a whole second.  
  
"Yess! We won! We won!" Chloe was totally enthusiastic. "Party time! Let's head back to the common room and start setting up! Excellent!"  
  
"I'll catch up to you two. James and I have to discuss a few things first." Lily turned to go find him before the team carried him off.  
  
"Oh. Alright. See you in a few minutes then." Jen winked at Chloe and they grinned knowingly. Lily was staring at James, and had been the whole game. So much for hating him.  
  
"James!" she grabbed his arm. "We can talk for a few minutes before the party."  
  
"Bye guys! I'll see you in the common room in a few!" he yelled after the team.  
  
"So, where to?" he smiled at her. She was looking especially radiant today.  
  
"Oh, let's just sit down here. We shouldn't take long. I'm sure you're many admirers will wonder where you've disappeared to." He laughed, but the smile was wiped off his face when he realized that she wasn't joking.  
  
"Oh, I doubt they'll miss me much. But I've been thinking. I think we should run our ideas by Dumbledore sometime soon. You know, just to make sure he agrees." James was staring at her again. She hated when he did that. She hated his every move. Hated him because he was so cute.  
  
"Yes, that would be a good idea. We can do that tomorrow. For now, I wanted to run a few more ideas by you." She removed a list from her pocket and started to read off of it. He just continued to stare at her, as he had the night before. He couldn't possibly be tired now though. Suddenly she realized that his face was a good deal closer than it had been a minute ago.  
  
"James, what's wrong?" she asked, very aware of his warm breath on her face. He didn't answer, and his lips moved closer. He was only an inch away. Half and inch. A quarter inch. She opened her mouth..  
  
A/N: Thanks to those who have reviewed! And those who have read! Chapter six coming soon!!  
  
A reminder: I own nothing except the plot and the made-up characters. The rest belongs to J.K. Rowling! 


	6. A Party, revenge, and a kiss

Chapter Six- A Party and Revenge  
  
Lily felt James's lips brush against hers. She jumped up, away from him.  
  
"What the hell do you think you were about to do, James Potter?" she yelled at him, obviously infuriated.  
  
"I-I-I…don't know." He mumbled, turning away. "I'm sorry; I don't know what I was thinking. I didn't mean it. Really. I don't think of you like that, and never will. We are friends, nothing more." He seemed to be talking to himself as much as her.  
  
"Well, let's head up to the common room. No doubt they are looking for you by now." She said, walking away towards the castle. He followed in silence.  
  
The fat lady swung aside to reveal lots of people, food, and dancing.  
  
"James! Where have you been? Come on, let's celebrate!" he was instantly surrounded by people, but stole a glance at Lily first. She scowled.  
  
"Hello Lily. Want some chocolate frogs? We've got plenty!" Chloe's mouth was full.  
  
"No, thank you." She was silent, still annoyed at James. "I'm not very hungry at the moment."  
  
"Oh. Well then, I'm off to find a drink. This chocolate has made me awfully thirsty." Chloe yelled over the loud music and disappeared into the crowd. Jennifer sighed, looking at Sirius.  
  
"He's so cute. Just look at those eyes." She sighed again, and then turned to Lily.  
  
"Yeah. At least he has more sense than some other people." She replied. Jennifer didn't answer, and continued to stare at Sirius.  
  
"I'm going to go talk to him." She got up and left, leaving Lily sitting in a corner all by herself. Lily just grabbed a book and started reading, hoping nobody would bother her.  
  
And nobody did, at least not for awhile. The common room started clearing out. Finally, near midnight, Lily was alone. Or so she thought. She got up to head off to bed when she noticed that someone was on the other side of the room, watching her intently. It was, of course, James. He walked over to her.  
  
"Lily, I'm sorry about earlier. I didn't mean it. I hope you'll still let me be your friend." He looked at her desperately.  
  
"Who said we were friends at all?" she asked cruelly. But then, seeing the look he got, quickly apologized. "I'm sorry, James. I just don't know. You're popular, I'm not. You play quidditch, I don't. You know how it is. Nobody cares about me." She trailed off, holding back tears. He looked truly sorry. She wished that they had never stopped being friends. Then it wouldn't be as hard now. They wouldn't be so different.  
  
He just said, "I know." They stood there for awhile. Then Lily smiled.  
  
"Yes, I want to be friends." His face lit up with cute, little-boy happiness. He gave her a quick goodnight hug.  
  
"I'm glad. You won't regret it." They headed their separate ways.  
  
  
  
So Lily and James were much friendlier after that. They spent more time together, discussing the carnival and ball. Everything was coming together nicely. James never tried to kiss her again though. First of all, Lily would probably smack him, and second, he still had that bet with Sirius. He had two months to go with Susan. He just knew that he was going to win.  
  
  
  
Lily awoke one day to find herself covered in slimy goo. Horrified she looked over at her friends, who had also just woken up, and were in the same state as her. They shrieked, trying to get up, but realized that they couldn't. And then it hit her. The Marauders knew that they had stolen their clothes.  
  
"JAMES POTTER! YOU GET UP HERE RIGHT NOW WITH YOUR STUPID FRIENDS AND FIX WHATEVER YOU HAVE DONE!!" she yelled at the top of her lungs, but needn't have, since she heard snickering right outside the door as they tumbled in.  
  
"You girls are looking mighty fine today. What was that Lily? Is there some kind of problem?" Sirius grinned evilly. James laughed at the furious look on Lily's face.  
  
"You mean you don't like our present? I'm hurt!" James faked a look of pain. Remus and Peter just stood there laughing.  
  
"You four are stupid and evil." Jennifer was just as mad as Lily.  
  
"I agree. Fix this. NOW!" Chloe yelled at them.  
  
"All right, all right. Calm down girls. Guys, lets get them cleaned up. I think they've learned their lesson."  
  
"But remember" Sirius said with a grin, "Never mess with the Marauders."  
  
  
  
Lily, Chloe, and Jennifer were absolutely furious at the four boys that day. But as dinner rolled around, they calmed down a bit.  
  
"If you ever, ever, do that again, we will come into your room and kill you all while you sleep!" Lily told them while they were piling their plates.  
  
"Ah, but you forget, you would be stuck to the bed." James laughed. Lily was still mad, but had to bit her lip to keep from smiling.  
  
"Meet me in the Head Lounge tonight." He told her abruptly. She nodded, wondering why he wanted to meet her.  
  
  
  
James stood in the Lounge that night, waiting for Lily to arrive. At least she was no longer mad at him. He was happy to be friends with her again. It brought back good memories. He often found himself dreaming and thinking about her. Why though?  
  
Before he could answer his own question, Lily appeared at the door. She looked stunning, though no different than she had looked all day.  
  
"Why are we here, James? We have almost everything planned. What's up?"  
  
"I'm not sure. I just wanted to finalize everything I guess. Make sure we have all the details down." They talked for a bit, going over what they had to do. Dumbledore had agreed to their ideas, excited since this was the first ever carnival at Hogwarts. And the ball would be great. Lily and James, being Head girl and boy, were to have the first dance of the night. They didn't have to go to the dance together, only dance that once. Without thinking, James asked, "Lily, who're you going to the dance with?"  
  
"Nobody yet, silly, Dumbledore hasn't told the school there's even going to be one yet. We're the only ones who know." She replied, wondering why he had asked.  
  
"Oh, right." He had been going to ask her to go with him, but that would have been quite stupid. I have a bet to win he reminded himself. Lily got up, making a move to leave. He wanted to stop her, but didn't.  
  
He sat in the room for a couple minutes just picturing Lily's face in her mind. Her hair, her eyes… Suddenly she walked in again.  
  
"Oh! I didn't know you were still in here. I just realized that I have forgotten to do my astronomy homework, and there is a telescope in here." She gazed at him, obviously wondering why he was still there.  
  
"I was just…um…just leaving." James rose from the couch and moved toward Lily, who was now standing at the telescope, adjusting it. He wanted to give her a goodnight hug, but in his rush tripped over a stray book on the floor. He took Lily down with him on accident and landed on top of her. He would have moved, he really would have, but Lily was just gazing at him, a little startled, but content. Why does she look content? And why do I just lay here, like a fool? he thought, still lying there. I should be getting up, not staring at her. God, she looks so beautiful James leaned closer to her. He gave her a quick, but meaningful kiss. She looked surprised.  
  
"James? What-" but he just cut her off with another kiss, this one much longer. She fought at first, but then melted into it. It felt so right.  
  
He tried to pull away then, realizing what he had just done. Oh god! I can't do this! I can't fall for anyone, let alone Lily! But this time she stopped him. She grabbed his hair with two hands and pulled his mouth back down. 


	7. Dumbledore's Announcement

Chapter Seven- Dumbledore's Announcement  
  
James broke away from her as the kiss ended. Her eyes sparkled in the moonlight, entirely satisfied.  
  
"Lily I-I," he paused to take a deep breath. She gazed at him. "I can't Lily."  
  
"Hello!? You just did!" she smiled. James was so angry at himself, for letting this happen. It wasn't supposed to happen! Not now!  
  
"No, I mean we can't…you know…go out…or get involved." All he wanted was to tell her about the bet, so that she would understand. But he couldn't. Sirius had made sure that he would know if James broke his promise; he had performed a simple but useful secret charm.  
  
Lily stared at him, a very hurt expression materializing. "What do you mean? You just kissed me…" she couldn't understand him.  
  
"I'm…I'm so sorry…you have to believe me…if I could, I would…please…" he trailed off and looked at his shoes. Lily was getting angrier by the word. And suddenly, she understood. Or thought she did.  
  
"Oh! I see now! That's how it is, isn't it?" her face was crimson with fury, all directed at him, "Am I not good enough for you? Do you not want people to see us in public together? No, James. I'm sorry; for not realizing that you are a pitiless fool who is too wrapped up in himself to care about anyone around him!"  
  
He flinched. "No! No! You have taken this all wrong! I don't mean it like that; I would never mean it like that! You just have to trust me! I want to be with you more than anything in the world."  
  
"Trust you?! How can I? You have never proven yourself dependable enough, not to me. If you cared about me, you would explain yourself. So come on, spit it out. Or I am leaving." She crossed her arms, waiting for a response.  
  
He stuttered, "Lily, I-I really can't tell you. I promise you that the first chance I get to tell you, I will. Please, Lily, please."  
  
"Well then, until you decide that I'm good enough for you (if you ever do), this friendship, and whatever else we had just then, is over." She spun around and opened the door.  
  
"No! Wait!" in one stride he was right next to her. He put his arms around her and kissed her, very aware that he would never be able to do it again. Oh, but she felt so good, smelled so sweet, and looked so beautiful. Then she threw him off.  
  
"How dare you!" she said softly, her upset green eyes shining up at him. "James, of all the stupid and foul things you have done, this is, by far, the worst." And then she stalked out, slamming the door behind her.  
  
Oh, god! What have I done? She'll hate me forever now! he threw himself on the couch, not wanting to return to his dorm just yet. The other guys would ask where he had been so long, nudging him and winking. He didn't want that. It would only remind him of Lily. I'm so stupid! I can't loose that bet! he snorted at himself. I won't have a problem now. Lily won't be speaking to me for awhile. As long as she doesn't mention this to anyone.  
  
  
  
But Lily had no intention whatsoever of mentioning it to anyone. When she woke up the next morning, all of the previous night's events came flooding into her head. James had kissed her. She had loved lying in his arms, feeling his warm mouth on hers. And then he had stopped, telling her that they couldn't be together. Of all the things to do! He was so inconsiderate! You can't just kiss someone, and then tell them that it wouldn't work! No, James Potter was a jerk, and he was never going to be her friend again.  
  
"I am never, ever speaking to you again James!" she said in a low, fierce voice.  
  
"My, my, and why is that?" Presently, Jennifer had also gotten up, and was looking at Lily with interest. "What happened?"  
  
Lily glowered. "Nothing. James was his usual self last night. I'm just not sure how much more I can take. It's not fair. Why couldn't someone else have been Head Boy? I would never have to speak to James again." And you know you would miss it. Miss seeing his face. His cute, untidy hair, and sweet, brown eyes. Ugh! That's disgusting! I can't possibly like James Potter! I just can't! I don't think I need to worry about that though. He's too much of a jerk. she sighed.  
  
"What's wrong, Lil? He couldn't have done anything that bad."  
  
"You have no idea."  
  
  
  
At breakfast in the Great Hall that morning, Dumbledore rose to address the school.  
  
"I have an announcement that I'm sure you'll all like." His eyes twinkled as they spotted Lily and James. Everyone in the room instantly became silent. "Our Head Boy and Girl have planned some rather exciting events for Christmas this year. We will be hosting the first ever carnival at Hogwarts, followed by a grand ball." A low roar of voices could be heard as everyone discussed this, their faces excited. "I just thought I should let you know. You know, so that you have time to ask who you wish to the ball. Now back to eating!" But after that, most people didn't feel like eating.  
  
  
  
There was an air of excitement throughout the castle that day, and for many that followed. Nervous guys approached the girls, asking them if they already had a date for the upcoming dance. There was much giggling on the girls' part, especially in lower years. And in the halls you would hear little snips of conversations such as,  
  
"Oh, have you heard?? So and so is going with so and so!" or "Yes! I always thought he had a crush on me!" or "I just know she'll say yes. She's always looking at me in class!"  
  
The only person who wasn't happy was Lily. She was still mad at James, and during their meetings she would say only enough so that they could finish planning everything.  
  
James missed his conversations with Lily. He missed her laugh and smile. But he had another month to go yet with Susan. And Sirius was not going to beat him.  
  
A/N:  
  
Thanks a lot for the reviews! I really appreciate it! I hope you guys like this story, it's my first, I'm still learning ;) ~Emily~ 


	8. James Does Some Thinking

Chapter Eight- James Does Some Thinking  
  
James Potter was not one to be quiet and thoughtful. Especially not for a long periods of time. But he just couldn't stop thinking about Lily, and how he had hurt her. He now wished that he had never made that bet with Sirius Black. He couldn't take it back now though, not without losing. Oh, but so many if onlys kept running through his head. If only they hadn't made a bet. If only he had never kissed Lily. If only she wasn't so beautiful.  
  
"Prongs, my friend, what's on your mind?" Remus was sitting next to him in the common room.  
  
"Nothing, Moony. Just thinking."  
  
"Thinking? James Potter thinking? My lord, what is this world coming to?" He sighed and jokingly slapped a hand to his head. Then he saw where, or rather who, James was staring at.  
  
"You're in love with Lily Evans, aren't you? You stare at her every time she's in the same room, you've been 'thinking' a lot recently. I know you. It has to be that you love her." He looked at James skeptically, "It's too bad you're so determined to win that bet."  
  
"What?!! How do you know about the-the bet?"  
  
Remus laughed. "I overheard you and Sirius talking on the Hogwarts Express. Don't worry, you aren't breaking your promise by talking to me about it. Sirius knows that I heard. I told him." He added, seeing the look on his friend's face. James sighed.  
  
"Sometimes I wonder if this bet is worth it to me."  
  
"I totally agree, old friend. I think you should be doing some thinking about that. Now, I'm dying to know. Have you kissed her yet? Come on, tell me." He looked again at James. "And wipe that dreamy look off your face. You look like Sirius does when that Jennifer girl is around…"  
  
James proceeded to tell Remus everything. The close call after the quidditch match, that night in the Head Lounge. He finished with her reaction to him telling her they couldn't be together. He sighed.  
  
"Well." Remus was quiet. "I understand her point of view. She was so obviously completely hurt. You have to do something. Even if it's after this bet thing is over with."  
  
"I know, Moony, I know."  
  
  
  
Lily woke up, trying to savor the previous night's dreams. They had been of a certain guy, one with unruly black hair, and deep brown eyes.. What?! she thought, just then realizing who she had been dreaming of. She groaned. Not again. I should have learned my lesson last time. He doesn't care about me. But a little voice in the back of head disagreed. She argued with it. Oh, honestly, I see him walking around with his girlfriend almost every day, hand in hand. They've been going out for a long time. He probably doesn't ever think of me. I bet he told her all about that night that he kissed me. They most likely laugh at me. An unprompted tear rolled down her cheek. She quickly wiped it away, just as Jennifer walked in the dorm. Her face was all smiles.  
  
"Sirius just asked me to the dance! I could sing!" she grinned, plopping down onto the bed, next to Lily. "What's wrong Lils? You look troubled." Oh, if only I could tell you. But she couldn't bear the shame. Lily Evans, in love with James Potter. I wish the guy I like would ask me out to the dance. No chance there though.  
  
"Nope, just a bit tired. I had trouble falling asleep last night. How long have you been awake?"  
  
"Oh, not long. Just long enough to talk with Sirius. Oh, I'm so excited. I don't know what to do right now!"  
  
"I wish I could feel the same." Lily mumbled so that Jen couldn't hear.  
  
  
  
James was having a tougher time than he thought he would with the bet. There were only a couple weeks left (it ended the day after the ball) but yet every day he had to spend with Susan seemed so long and dragged out. He had tried imagining that it was Lily he was holding onto and kissing, but it just wasn't the same. He missed her so much. Not that he didn't like Susan; she was nice enough.  
  
He had recently been informed by Remus that Lily was going to the ball with a sixth year named Chris. He heard this guy was pretty popular. He better not lay a hand on Lily, or I swear I'll do something to him! But this just brought back the memory that he had no right to do that whatsoever, as Lily was not his. And probably never will be. She hates me!  
  
He was taking Susan, obviously. Remus was going with Chloe, Lily's friend, Sirius with her other friend Jennifer. And, as usual, Peter was the only one without a date. Too bad for him; he always had trouble finding someone to go out with him.  
  
His days were not all a bore, however. The Marauders always had pranks up their sleeves. Why, just the other day they had saran-wrapped the toilets in the teacher's bathrooms, so that their professors would pee on themselves unknowingly. It worked every time. He laughed, recalling the very red and angry Professor Blint. Too bad he had taken away 20 points from Gryffindor. But that was not a problem for they had gained the points back during the last quidditch match against Ravenclaw. It was a close game, but they had managed to come out on top.  
  
And he was going home for Christmas this year. Dumbledore had scheduled the carnival/ball two days before their Christmas Break, so that students who needed to go home wouldn't miss anything.  
  
  
  
It was one day at dinner that he decided. He had been looking at Lily. Watching her laugh and eat with her friends. He just couldn't stand it anymore. He decided that winning the bet simply didn't mean that much to him anymore. Lily, however, did. He had to tell her. But when?  
  
A/N:  
  
Hello! Thanks again for reading/reviewing! I'll post the next chapter when I reach 30 reviews! I've already written it, but I've been posting this story very quickly, so I thought I'd hold off a bit. You'll find out what James does about Lily and the bet! ;) This chapter was kind of slow, sorry, but I hope you like the story anyway! ~Emily~ 


	9. The Christmas Events

Wow! I didn't expect to get 30 reviews that quickly! I just got home and thought there might be some mistake! Lol, but seeing as I did, here you go. Hope you like it!  
  
P.S. And thanks for all those wonderful reviews!  
  
Chapter Nine- The Christmas Events  
  
The ball was quickly approaching, and still James hadn't told Lily about the bet. Now that they were finished planning, she wouldn't talk to him. He was beginning to think that he would just go through with it. After all, it ended just after the ball. That wasn't too long to go.  
  
  
  
Lily Evans stood pacing in her dorm. There was something she was forgetting about. She smacked a hand to her head. Of course, the carnival and ball were today! And Chris was taking her. Not James. Oh well, Chris was probably much nicer. She was sure to have a great time with him. Just then Jennifer walked out of the bathroom.  
  
"Oh, good morning! The carnival starts in an hour, so we should probably grab something to eat."  
  
"Yes, that sounds like a good idea. Hey, look! It snowed!" They rushed to the window. The grounds were covered in a thick sheet of snow.  
  
They dressed quickly and found themselves sitting in the Great Hall talking to Chloe. Everyone was excited, it seemed. Only Lily and James knew about everything going on today.  
  
After breakfast, the Entrance Hall was filled with waves of students who were waiting for Dumbledore to open the doors. Suddenly someone grabbed Lily's arm. It was Chris.  
  
"Oh, hello." she said pleasantly.  
  
"Hi! I'm really excited! I've never been to a wizard carnival before! I'm sure it'll be lots of fun." he smiled and grabbed Lily's hand, pulling them closer to the doors. She looked over her shoulder at her friends.  
  
"Bye! Have fun with Sirius and Remus!" she yelled to them before disappearing into the sea of students.  
  
Professor Dumbledore appeared before the doors with a wide smile. "Good morning everyone." A hush came over the immense crowd. "I'm pleased to see everyone so excited about this. I'm confidant that you will not be disappointed. I just wanted to say be careful; it's a bit icy out. And also, have fun!" With that the doors were opened.  
  
Bright sunlight streamed in and everyone blinked at the extreme whiteness of the new snow. Then the crowd filed out, staring at the many tents and stands. What could possibly be in each one of those?  
  
"Where should we go first?" asked Chris.  
  
"Your choice. All of these are fun." She said absently, staring at James (who she had just passed by arm in arm with Susan). Chris didn't notice, and ran off to the closest tent, pulling her with him. Inside was a guessing game. The prize was a wizards chess set. But, as Lily knew, it was a very confusing game. He lost.  
  
"Come on, there's lots to do. I'll show you some of the better games." She led him out of the tent, showing him different games and such. He won quite a few times; he was really quite good at playing them. They played a quidditch hoops game, a 'find the invisible pet' game (which was completely useless as nobody was able to find it), and rode the magical carousel. And there were a few stands selling things. Standing at one selling practical jokes were Remus, Sirius, Chloe, and Jennifer. They were all laughing and talking.  
  
"Do you mind if we join them, Chris?" Lily asked, wondering how her friends were getting along.  
  
"No, of course not, let's go." He really was quite nice. She had enjoyed the afternoon, and even forgot about James altogether. That was a first for this year.  
  
They spent the next couple hours parading around through the tents. Then suddenly, Chloe realized what time it was.  
  
"Oh, my! Look at the time! We should be going now guys, we only have four hours to get ready for the dance!"  
  
"Four hours?! Are you nuts?" asked Sirius. Remus just sighed.  
  
"It's a pity we don't have more time!" said Jennifer profusely.  
  
"Well, I...er... I suppose I'll see you in the common room before the dance, Lily." He kissed her on the cheek.  
  
"Alright. See you then," replied Lily. "I had fun today." She waited for Chloe and Jennifer to say goodbye to the others before the three of them headed back to the castle.  
  
The next few hours were very busy. The girls' dorms were bustling with everyone getting ready for the dance. At last, with five minutes left, they were ready. Lily studied herself in the mirror. She was wearing jade robes that accented her green eyes magnificently and a silver chain around her neck. Her hair was down, but two strands on either side were pulled back and braided. She hadn't wanted to look too done up, just naturally good. Hopefully it had worked. Chloe was wearing pale pink robes, and Jen was in robes of deep azure. Lily thought they both looked quite pretty.  
  
  
  
Meanwhile, the common room was filled with guys who were waiting for the girls to come down. Some were pacing the room, others talking with their friends.  
  
James was standing near the stairs with his friends. Though he was meeting Susan downstairs (since she was a Ravenclaw), he wanted to wait with his friends. Or, rather, he wanted to steal a glance at Lily.  
  
Suddenly girls started streaming down the steps. Had they planned to all come down together? The guys stood there stupidly, staring at their dates. James stopped breathing. There was Lily. She was stunning; he stood staring at her face. Their eyes met and it was all he could do to look away.  
  
Remus and Sirius were busy telling their dates how great they looked. Peter had gone off someplace. Lily had walked off to meet Chris.  
  
  
  
James walked around outside the Great Hall, searching for Susan. He spotted her coming down the stairs with a group of friends. She looked very pretty.  
  
"Hello. You look excellent." He told her.  
  
"Thanks. I can say the same for you. Why don't we go inside?" she took his arm when he extended it, and they entered the Great Hall. It didn't look like it normally did at all. Decorations were everywhere. Snowflakes and lots of other white holiday decorations filled the room. A giant Christmas tree stood in the middle of the room, adorned with countless magical ornaments.  
  
"Would the Head Girl and Boy please come here, to the middle of the floor? You are to have to first dance of the night." Dumbledore was standing near the Christmas tree. As he approached Lily, who was already there, music started up.  
  
"Let's just get this over with." She said to him, too low for anyone else to hear. They danced. He wanted to save the moment, to freeze time. But it ended quickly, and they parted. She left before he could say anything to her.  
  
"Would you like to dance?" he asked Susan, all the while looking around for where Lily had gone.  
  
"Why, of course. I love this song." They glided around the dance floor.  
  
Then, halfway through the third song, he spotted Lily. She was dancing with Chris, and they were very close. How dare he be touching her! His face became slightly red Calm down man. You know very well he has every right to touch her. More than you do, in fact. He kept his eye on them for the rest of the song. As the next one started, he decided that he had to do something. It was time. He told Susan he needed to ask Lily something, and that he would be back. She just nodded and went to find her friends.  
  
"May I cut in?" he asked Chris. He nodded, "Yeah, sure man." And he walked off. Lily groaned.  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
"Just to dance with you." She let him put his hands of her waist, reluctantly. They were silent.  
  
"Lily, I'm sorry. For everything." He truly looked it too. She sighed.  
  
"I don't understand all this, but it's very hard to stay mad at you all the same."  
  
"I have something to tell you. Something I should have told you a long time ago." He paused. "I love you Lily."  
  
"But-"  
  
"But nothing. Sirius and I had this bet, you see, about how long I could stay together with Susan. And I couldn't fall for anyone else or tell anyone about it."  
  
"So that's why-" she fell silent, narrowing her eyes and looking at him skeptically.  
  
"Yes. But even now, when I'm so close to winning, I have decided that it isn't worth it to me anymore. You mean more to me that this bet ever had. I don't care if you don't feel the same way. God knows you have a right to hate me."  
  
Lily stared at him and whispered, "I love you too James." This was all he needed. He leaned down and kissed her with everything he had. The feeling it created was better than anything he had ever experienced. Even better than the other kisses they had shared a couple months earlier. They broke apart, realizing that they had quite an audience. The whole school to be precise.  
  
A/N:  
  
Tell me what you think! I'm working on the next chapter right now!  
  
~Emily~ 


	10. Homeward Bound

Chapter Ten- Homeward Bound  
  
All eyes were on them, staring, unblinking. A few people's mouths were open in shock. Suddenly, James spotted Sirius standing near them, grinning. He would know, by now, that Lily had been told of the bet.  
  
"Well Padfoot, I guess you won. I will give you your money as soon as possible." James was smiling. Lily was worth all the money in the world.  
  
"Oh, Prongs. Forget the bet. You were close enough, let's call it a tie." He wiped a tear from the corner of his eye. "You two are perfect for each other. I wish you well."  
  
Meanwhile, the school still stood watching them, stunned by this display of affection. James and Lily, noticing them, took one look at each other and laughed.  
  
And then Chris and Susan appeared at their sides.  
  
"What the hell was that?! I can't believe you would do that to me in front of everyone! You jerk!" Susan looked positively furious with James. And rightfully so.  
  
"Oh, Susan, I'm really sorry. I never meant to hurt you. I really didn't… I got carried away." She glared at him for a second. Then she slapped him as hard as she could manage, and stomped out of the Hall.  
  
Chris also looked livid. "Was I not good enough for you Lily? You had to do this to me, didn't you? I thought you liked me! I guess I was wrong." His fists were clenched. He glared at James before walking away.  
  
Lily and James really were sorry. She was watching Chris walk away, wondering how to apologize to him, when James whispered in her ear, "Come on. There's no way we can fix what we've done now. Let's give them some time to cool off." She nodded, and he grabbed her hand.  
  
"What are you people looking at?" he asked everyone while they headed out.  
  
He led her straight to the Gryffindor common room. Why, he didn't know. It was completely empty. Everyone was still at the dance.  
  
"I can't tell you how happy I am that you aren't mad at me! I didn't think you would be that quick to forgive me!" she blushed faintly at his words.  
  
"Well, I…I've missed you. I think I just wanted a reason to forgive you. You have no idea how it is, being in love with you but mad at you at the same time. It's horrible."  
  
"I'm sorry for the misery I must have caused you. But if it makes you feel any better then know that my days were not spent in joy either." He pulled her closer, hugging her body against his.  
  
"Oh James, I wish we weren't leaving to go back to our homes tomorrow. I want to stay with you." She frowned, remembering Petunia.  
  
"It's only a short break. We'll be together again soon. Too bad you can't come to my house." James laughed, imagining the look on his parent's faces when he told them that he had brought his girlfriend home.  
  
"Oh well. There's always next time." They talked for awhile, sitting in front of the fire. They sat for so long in each other's arms that they slowly drifted off to sleep.  
  
  
  
"Aww! Hey Sirius, Remus, Chloe! Come look at them!" Lily woke with a start, surprised to find herself in James's arms. Then she remembered. She kissed his forehead, causing him to wake up as well.  
  
"What? Oh, good morning. How long have I been sleeping?" he looked over to the others, who laughed at them.  
  
"Morning? The dance just ended. You'd better get up before everyone starts to come back and you get trampled." Sirius grinned, clearly amused by this new development between them. "So, when did all of this start, I should ask?" he plopped down into a chair, clearly exhausted. Jennifer sat in his lap.  
  
"Oh, hasn't it been obvious dear?" Jennifer sighed. "They've been staring at each other for months. Must have been near the beginning of the year. I thought everyone had noticed." Lily and James blushed. They hadn't known that it had been so evident.  
  
"Well, anyway, I think its past time to go to bed." Chloe stifled a yawn. "Are you two coming?"  
  
They lumbered off to their dorms, already half-asleep.  
  
  
  
Lily woke up the next day totally refreshed and happy. She hummed as she brushed her hair.  
  
"Oh, do shut up. You're being very annoying to those who are still attempting to sleep." Jennifer was definitely not a morning person. She flipped over, pulling her pillow over her head.  
  
"Well, you'll need to be getting up soon anyway. We need to get on the Hogwarts Express to go home, remember?"  
  
"Oh. Yeah." She rose and stumbled off into the bathroom.  
  
Breakfast was pretty boring, besides the fact that James was next to her, squeezing her hand. They were getting an awful lot of stares. She wished they would quit, it made her feel like she were in a zoo. Chris was shooting meaningful glares their way, and Susan was nowhere to be seen. They would have to apologize to those two again.  
  
"I wish you all a fun-filled holiday, as always!" Dumbledore said to them as the train arrived. They boarded, Lily's friends sitting in a compartment with the Marauders. They had all become quite close.  
  
When the old witch came around with the food cart, they bought loads of sweets. It was an enjoyable ride.  
  
When they arrived at Platform Nine and Three-Quarters, their families were waiting.  
  
"Goodbye!" Lily called to her friends, stepping off the train.  
  
"Bye!" they replied in unison, and waved before running off. James and Lily were quite surprised to spot their families off to the right, together. They were talking with each other.  
  
"Oh, that sounds excellent! Christmas evening, you say? We'll be there!" that was Mrs. Potter. She was beaming at Mrs. Evans.  
  
"Good then! Oh, look, here's our Lily."  
  
"And here's James. I suppose they already know each other. That's great!"  
  
"Um, what's this all about?" James asked his mother.  
  
"Oh, Mrs. Evans just invited us to her Christmas party."  
  
"We're having a party? At our house?" Lily asked her parents. Her parents never entertained.  
  
"Yes dear. Your mother's idea." Her father replied.  
  
"And James is coming?"  
  
"Yes, as long as he wants to."  
  
"Oh, alright then." She turned to James with a wide smile.  
  
"I presume I'll be seeing you sooner than we planned, James." Their parents looked slightly confused. He turned to Lily and grinned.  
  
"Yes, it seems that way."  
  
A/N:  
  
As always, thanks for reading and reviewing! I'll probably put up another chapter or two before the end of the week, but next week I won't be updating. Spring Break! I can't wait! There's nothing like lying on the beach for a whole week!  
  
~Emily~ 


	11. One Father's Wrath

A/N: I was going to post this chapter last week, but I didn't get around to it. I was sick before I left, while I wrote this, and it definitely isn't one of my favorite chapters. Oh well, you might like it. A million thank yous to my reviewers! I love you all!  
  
  
  
Chapter 11- One Father's Wrath  
  
On the drive home, Lily stared out the window, thinking about her new relationship with James. It had all happened so fast, but she remembered every second of it, and entertained herself by playing it over and over in her head. Until her mother interrupted her, that is.  
  
"So how do you know this James?" she asked, glancing at Lily a bit suspiciously  
  
"Oh, he is Head Boy. Traditionally, the Heads work together to plan events at Hogwarts. We became friends in the process." She replied quickly.  
  
"Are you good friends?"  
  
"The best that friends can be." Lily smiled to herself, knowing it was the truth. She wasn't ready to tell her mother that James was her boyfriend though. She might flip out. And then her father would be very protective of her (as if he wasn't enough already). He would probably decide that James was no good and needed disposing of.  
  
The next couple days flew by quickly. She endured the spiteful comments made by her sister, remembering that she would see James very soon.  
  
  
  
Lily woke on Christmas day bright and early. Sunlight streamed in her bedroom window, and she gazed at the fresh snow before heading downstairs. Surprisingly, her parents were already there, sipping coffee and waiting for their daughters to arrive. Nonetheless, Petunia took her sweet time coming down.  
  
Lily got some pretty nice things, including a new watch, books, clothes, and some other things. After breakfast, she headed upstairs to get ready. The doorbell rang a few times while she was dressing, and idle chatter could be heard from the living room. Guests were starting to arrive. She was fastening her new watch when someone walked in. Not just any someone, but James himself.  
  
"What are you doing in here? Next time you'd better knock, or you'll be getting in trouble with me!" but she was grinning. It was one of those times that you're so happy, you can't wipe a silly smile off your face whatever you do.  
  
"Oh? And what would you do to me?" he stepped closer.  
  
"Well, this, for starters." She put her arms around his neck, pulled him closer, and kissed him. Deeply. It was getting deeper when he pushed her onto her bed, still not breaking the kiss. The door opened again. It was her mother this time. The two of them frantically broke apart, feigning innocence, but it was far too late.  
  
"Never in my life!" her mother huffed at them. "I came up here to tell you that guests have arrived and you should come greet them. But I see that you are too busy. You're father will hear of this! No more doing anything of that sort in this house again!" she glared at them and turned around, heading out. "Or anywhere else, I should add!"  
  
James groaned. "Your parents hate me already! What have I done?"  
  
"Try not to worry too much about it. We'd better head down before I get in more trouble though." However, she didn't leave the room before stealing another kiss from him.  
  
Their house was full of people. Most were Muggles, of course, but Lily was surprised to see a good amount of wizarding families as well. Where had her parents met them all?  
  
The afternoon was spent laughing, talking, and dancing. It was fun, but she wished that she could be alone with James. That would never happen with her parents around, especially now that they knew. Judging by the looks she was getting from her father, and the ones from her mother that said "well, you deserved it", she had told him. Lily prepared herself for a long lecture. She just hoped that he didn't take the liberty of having a talk with James. Those talks always ended up disastrous, to the point where she had stopped telling them when she dated someone.  
  
"Hello beautiful." Lily felt warm breath on her ear and turned around, facing James. She smiled sweetly and took his hand.  
  
"Let's go out back. It will be quiet out there." Leading them to the backdoor, she clung to his arm, pulling him along. "Oh, come on. My parents already know. They can't possibly get any madder." James mumbled something that sounded an awful lot like, "I'm screwed."  
  
Lily led them over to the hammock in her garden and sprawled out onto it, motioning for James to do the same. He sat next to her. Then he leaned over a moment and reappeared holding something in his hand.  
  
"A lily for a Lily." he extended his hand, which was holding a fresh, smooth white flower.  
  
"Why thank you sir." she laughed as she took it in her hand.  
  
"So..." James was beginning to feel a bit awkward. "What to do, what to do..." She leaned over and kissed him, dropping the flower as she ran her hands through his hair. His hands touched her back lightly, pulling her closer. Neither broke the kiss for a long time. Until...  
  
"STOP! I demand that you stop right this instant! Did you think I wouldn't notice that you had left, Lily? This is just horrible of you, leaving the party to come out and kiss a boy, in my garden! And you! You are a horrible young man! I feel sorry for your parents, having to put up with you! No more! You're not welcome in this house!" Mr. Evans looked positively furious. He wiped spit from the corners of his mouth.  
  
"Daddy! You can't possibly mean all that!" All she had wanted to do was come out here to spend some times with James. They weren't doing anything wrong! "You're just overreacting! James is a very nice guy, if you'd only give him a chance. And don't blame him for this, it was all my idea."  
  
"I don't care what you say! I think you're both to blame! Lily, up to your room, now! And you are coming with me." his face was a dire color of crimson as he pointed his finger at James. James paled. He was in for it now.  
  
Lily gave her dad a look that was full of anger and hurt. Then she ran into the house, slamming the door behind her. He was so overprotective! Why, for once, couldn't he let her be happy? She reached her room, realizing that she was crying. What a bad party. So this was why her parents never entertained.  
  
*******************************  
  
Now I'm sure you're wondering what happened to James. Well, after Lily ran away, Mr. Evans turned to him with a look of death in his eye.  
  
"Follow me." He barked roughly, turning to walk away. James did as he was told, and Mr. Evans led them straight to his study, where he shut the door behind them.  
  
"I'm not sure what to do with you quite yet. I would beat you to a pulp, but that would be a bad idea, as your parents are here. I suppose I could tell them what you've done."  
  
James, meanwhile, was gaining some of his courage back. "And just what is that, Mr. Evans? What did I do? Fall in love with your daughter?" he paused to take a deep breath. "Is that such a crime, sir? It was bound to happen, you know. If not me, then someone else. She is beautiful, smart, funny, and love her!"  
  
"You can't love her! You're only seventeen! And nobody is allowed to love my daughter. She's my little girl." Mr. Evans was beginning to realize that he was overreacting a little. But Lily is too young! I have just gone through this with Petunia and that Vernon guy. But at least Petunia is twenty! Lily is only seventeen, after all! Wait a minute, where are Petunia and Vernon? Ugh! When I'm finished here I'll have to go find them! Damn it!  
  
"Seventeen! She isn't a little girl anymore! She's of age, and so am I. We have every right in the world to be in love. I'm going to find her!" he didn't care what Mr. Evans said now, seeing as Lily's parents already hated him.  
  
Mr. Evans made a move as if to stop him, but decided he had to go find Petunia and would deal with James Potter later.  
  
****************************************  
  
"I'm sorry, James. My father has always done this. He'll never stop pretending that I'm his baby girl." They were sitting on her bed holding hands. James felt horrible for yelling at Mr. Evans, but he loved Lily and nobody had the right to say otherwise! "And my mother is almost as bad. She agrees with him, most of the time. I'll be happy when winter vacation is over. There are no parents at Hogwarts!"  
  
He laughed softly in agreement. "Hey, you know, we've only been going out for a few days and I've already met your parents." he grinned playfully. "This is getting serious!" She giggled and gave him a quick kiss. Then she became somber.  
  
"It was always serious, though, James."  
  
  
  
A/N: I'll be working on the next chapter; it should be up soon. In the meantime, I wouldn't say no to some reviews! But who would? Anyway, I hope everybody's Spring Break was excellent, as mine was. Ugh, but tomorrow is back to school! Noooo! ;)  
  
Until next chapter,  
  
~Emily~ 


	12. Back to School

Chapter Twelve- Back to School  
  
As it turns out, James left the Evans' house alive. He managed to avoid Lily's father for the rest of the evening, and then slipped out without saying goodbye. Although he did tell Lily to tell her parents thank you for him. He was just scared to do it himself. Would they ever like him? The chances seemed pretty slim, but he was going to try.  
  
****************************************  
  
"Oh, daddy, if only you would get to know him. He means well. And by the way, he told me to tell you thanks for the wonderful party. You see, he was afraid to tell you himself! See what you've done; scared him off!" Lily had been having trouble getting along with her parents since the party had ended. This wasn't going to be a pleasant rest of the break, not with them.  
  
"Well, how do I know if he's trustworthy? What if he gets you pregnant? What if that happens, huh?"  
  
"You know very well that I won't let that happen. I'm not stupid! And he isn't either!"  
  
"Fine! Be that way! I'm only trying to help you!" He turned and left her room, closing the door a bit more soundly than necessary.  
  
Lily turned to her forest owl (A/N: Lol, well, there might be forest owls! This is my story anyway, and I say there are!), Jade, and sighed.  
  
"Jade, I just don't understand them. They have no idea what it's like being their daughter." the dark, handsome owl hooted softly and nipped her finger. She sighed again and stroked his shady feathers. "I'll be happy to get back on the Hogwarts Express. I wonder how my friends' Christmas is going. Better than mine, I'm sure." The owl's azure eyes looked up at her with a touch of sympathy, as if he understood.  
  
*****************************************  
  
The next days of the break passed quickly, and Lily was glad that they did. Life at home was now at an all time low. She continued to owl James, they stayed up late waiting for each others replies. They didn't really discuss anything important. The letters were insignificant, yet entertaining. Already they had planned a few pranks and other things to do once they got back.  
  
When Lily's family arrived at King's Cross Station, it was the beginning of the year all over again. Her mother was crying. "Well, *sniff* we'll see you at the end of the year." She removed a handkerchief from her pocket and dabbed at her eyes. Petunia, who had been forced to come, rolled her eyes and crossed her arms.  
  
"Bye mom, bye dad! I'll see you soon!" she turned and came face to face with James, who kindly smiled as he took her trunk.  
  
"Uh…hello Mr. and Mrs. Evans. Nice to er-nice to see you again. Well, we'll be going now, then." He all but ran away to the train. Lily said one last goodbye and followed.  
  
"No need to be so afraid. They'll accept you sooner or later."  
  
"Yeah, right. Only if accepting me means your dad gets to beat the crap out of me."  
  
"Well, he only did that to one of my boyfriends…"  
  
They opened the door to a compartment, and who should be inside besides Sirius and Jennifer. Those two didn't notice Lily and James walk in (who were holding back snickers), as they were quite busy making out.  
  
"Ahem!" Chloe and Remus had just appeared at the door, holding hands.  
  
"Oh. Hello everyone. Have a good break?" Jennifer tried to smooth her pale hair quickly.  
  
Lily sighed and slumped onto the seat beside James. "Well, I certainly don't think we did. My father tried to murder my boyfriend!"  
  
"Ah, it's alright. My old boy could escape him any day, right Jamsie?" Sirius asked with an innocent grin. There was a twinkle in his hazel eyes.  
  
"I've told you not to call me that! And her father is not so easy to escape as one might think. He scares me."  
  
"Aw, poor Jamsie." James scowled at Sirius. This could be a very long train ride.  
  
As it turned out, ten minutes later Snape and Malfoy walked in their compartment.  
  
"Hello friends!" Snape sneered at them, implying that they weren't friends in the least. Remus looked around him and then replied, "What, you have friends in here? I was thinking we are quite the opposite. Why don't you take your other slime ball friend and leave?" His gray eyes flashed with irritation.  
  
"What would you do if we didn't? I know that something is wrong with you. Why else would you have to leave once a month?" He spat on the floor. "I can't believe Dumbledore lets you stay at Hogwarts. You're a freak and shouldn't be allowed out of your house." At this, James jumped up.  
  
"Say that again, Snape, and I swear I'll give you a black eye!"  
  
"James, don't, he isn't worth getting in trouble for." Lily had been silent until now, and everyone turned to look at her.  
  
"Ooh, Mr. Quidditch Captain has a new girlfriend. You need her to take care of you, Potter?" Snape stepped closer to Lily. "And a cute once too." He laughed and pinched her cheek. "It's a shame she's a stupid Gryffindor like the rest of you!" James didn't hesitate in punching Snape then. He was out cold before you could blink. Malfoy, being the coward that he was, ran away.  
  
"You really shouldn't have done that, you know." Lily took James' hand and pulled him down onto the seat.  
  
"I know. But nobody talks about my girlfriend like that and gets away with it." Remus contented himself with pushing Snape into the next compartment (and not so gently) while Lily gave James a reward kiss. Jennifer and Sirius had missed pretty much the whole episode since they were so absorbed in each other. When did they get that involved? thought Lily. Well, I guess I should have noticed earlier, but I was with James. Come to think of it, Remus and Chloe are pretty close too. She glanced at her other two friends, who had now taken the other corner of the train compartment for themselves.  
  
"Well, I suppose we are alone now." He put on a pout. "My friends have abandoned me!" Lily kissed him in response. "Okay, so it's not so bad after all." And they were busy for the rest of the ride back to the castle.  
  
*********************************************  
  
"I'm pleased to welcome those who left for the holidays back to Hogwarts. We will be resuming classes bright and early tomorrow!" the Marauders groaned as Dumbledore continued. "I know you're all ready to eat, and I just want to remind everyone that practical jokes are frowned upon and will earn you detention."  
  
Just then Malfoy jumped up at the Slytherin table, screaming like a girl. He ran out of the hall with a rattlesnake chasing him. James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter looked extremely pleased with themselves as they snickered. Dumbledore shook his head and promised them detentions, but Lily swore she saw a twinkle in his light eyes.  
  
"Well, it wouldn't be Hogwarts without getting detention on the first night back!" Sirius declared as he dug into his plateful of food.  
  
Lily and James led Gryffindor back to their common room that evening. The new password was Fairy Dust, and they entered quickly.  
  
"How about a game of wizard chess?" Sirius slapped Remus on the back, causing him to fall into a chair.  
  
"Sure, but get ready to lose!"  
  
"Never! I always win!"  
  
"We'll see about that!"  
  
The rest of the night was spent watching the bitter battle between Remus and Sirius, where Remus won.  
  
"I'll win next time, I will." Sirius told him. "It doesn't matter, anyway." He rose from the chair and yawned. "What time is it? Must be getting late." He sat down on Jennifer, who grunted and closed her book.  
  
"What do you want?" Sirius puckered his lips in response, expecting a kiss. Jennifer laughed and left him sitting there while she headed up to her bed.  
  
"May I have a kiss, my lady?" Remus asked Chloe.  
  
"Why, of course, my lord." She tucked a strand of her auburn hair behind her ears.  
  
"Now that's how you do it, Sirius. You see, you could learn a lot from me." He winked as Chloe gave him his kiss. Lily tapped her foot impatiently.  
  
"When are you thinking of asking for yours?" she asked, looking at James expectantly.  
  
"Need I ask?" His response was a quick hug and Lily disappearing up the stairs. James sighed.  
  
"What does he have that we don't?" he asked, meaning Remus, who was getting a nice kiss indeed from Chloe. Sirius shrugged.  
  
"Werewolves have all the fun!"  
  
A/N: Hope you liked it, kind of slow, I know. Something needs to happen. I'm thinking! Thanks for reading and reviewing, as always.  
  
~Emily~ 


	13. Where's Sirius?

A/N:  
  
Before I begin, I wish to give a special thanks to (well, lets start at the beginning) :  
  
littlewitch34 (I know, but I love L/J fics all the same!),  
  
SAKURAnTOKYO (thank you sooo much, I appreciate all of your reviews!),  
  
Quack Quack 88 (thanks for the suggestion ;)  
  
Satans Little Princess (I'm trying! I would have it up sooner, but school and all, as you know...)  
  
midnightlily (thanks, I love all reviews, short or long!)  
  
G.D. Jade (Thanks soo much for coming back, and for all of your reviews!)  
  
Skye (Thank you, I'll try!)  
  
shadybaby14 (Thanks, I'm glad you liked it ;)  
  
Sierra Sitruc (I also very much appreciate all of your reviews)  
  
Quinn (You too! Thanks for numerous reviews!)  
  
coolgirl947@aol.com (Thank you, thank you!)  
  
Riauna (even that one word means a lot to me..thanks!)  
  
Milkyweed (I will, or rather I did, lol, thanks!)  
  
Ariana (I'm glad you enjoyed reading! I hope you enjoy the rest!)  
  
thistlemeg (thanks for all of your reviews! I love you!)  
  
kitkat (thanks for your numerous reviews, I love them!)  
  
serinitypotter (thanks a lot!)  
  
Luna Rose (hoped you liked what I've added since then;)  
  
Harryett (lol, I would have updated right then and there, but I was at school ;)  
  
Liitle One (I know, I hate waiting too, but I suppose everyone has to do it! Thanks for your reviews!)  
  
ice blossom (Thanks soo much!)  
  
heath and sar (I will, and thanks!)  
  
Hermione1909 (thank you, thank you)  
  
Lady Fayett (Thanks for reviewing! I haven't talked to you in a while. How's it going?)  
  
Nari-chan (As always, I really appreciate it!)  
  
Shits and Giggles (Thanks! And I guess I already answered your question..although not completely..)  
  
Kristatwen (And I love you for reviewing! Both times!)  
  
Ice (I wish we did know the real story between them! Thanks for all of your reviews!)  
  
Shining Star (Thanks, although I wish I had done some of the plot differently now ;)  
  
Midnightlily (Lol, thanks!)  
  
Ditz (Thanks for both reviews, and I really appreciate your suggestions!)  
  
Phew! I believe that's everyone, thanks again! If I missed anybody, I'm terribly sorry, and please know that you're thanked. By the way, whoever put this story in their favorites- thanks a lot! I am forever in your debt! You don't know how happy you made me! And now, I'm sure you're all very sick of this authors note, so on with the story...  
  
******************************************************  
  
Chapter 13- Where's Sirius?  
  
Lily was awoken abruptly by a kiss. She opened her eyes to find herself staring into the face of James Potter. He grinned and brought his hand out from behind his back. Clutched inside was an attractive red rose that was charmed to say "I love you" when you smelled it. James was obviously pleased with himself. His grin become even wider after they kissed.  
  
The morning was slow, but peaceful nonetheless. Everybody was happy, holding hands, and surprisingly ready for class to begin. Until Professor Blint took points away from Gryffindors because of too much smiling in class. Snape and Malfoy snickered at this. But Sirius, being the devious guy that he was, made sure to 'accidentally' spill his potion on some of the Slytherins, getting a little on Blint himself. They happened to be making a dye potion (Lasted 12 hours. This one was green.)  
  
James and Lily arrived in the Great Hall for dinner just in time. Everyone was there, already seated and filling their plates. Except Sirius. He was nowhere to be found, which was very odd. Sirius never missed meals. He must have a very good reason. thought James. Peter was missing too, but that wasn't new. He was probably in the hospital wing for injuring himself again.  
  
Some students at the Slytherin table looked quite silly, having green faces, arms, spots, etc. The other Houses seemed to find it very funny.  
  
After dinner they all headed back to the common room together. "Leviosa" Lily told the fat lady, who swung forward immediately. They all stopped dead, horrified.  
  
"Oh my god!" Jennifer said hoarsely, running over to the limp figure on the ground. "Sirius! Sirius, talk to me!" He looked awful, like he had been beaten. Purple spots and bruises covered his body, and he was very pale. Blood dripped from just above his eye, running down his cheek. "Who did this to you? What happened?" Jennifer was frantic. She grabbed his arm and pulled him up.  
  
"I...I…don't…" he trailed off, his eyes closing. Next thing she knew, Remus had rushed over to catch his friend as he fell unconscious.  
  
"Hospital Wing, now. James? Can you help me carry him there?" Remus and James picked up an unknowing Sirius and carefully headed out the portrait hole. The girls followed, horrified and not really knowing what was going on.  
  
Madam Pomfrey rushed over to help put Sirius in a bed.  
  
"What on earth happened to him?"  
  
"We…I don't know. We found him like this in the common room. He just fell unconscious. Is-Is he going to be alright?"  
  
"Yes, but he'll need to stay here awhile." She looked very somber. "I just don't know who could have done this to him."  
  
Jennifer suddenly burst into a sob. "H-He looks s-so sad! So h- horrible! I can't b-believe this! Why w-would anyone w-want to hurt h-him?" Chloe walked over and put her arms around her friend. While Jen laid her golden head on Chloe's shoulder and cried, James walked over to the bed containing Sirius. There, in his pocket, was something James hadn't noticed before. A rolled up piece of parchment. He extended his hand, pulling it out and slowly unrolled it. Suddenly he gasped, dropping the parchment in surprise. Jennifer's sobs had slowed, and everyone was watching James. He picked up the piece of paper and handed it to his friends, his hands now shaking slightly. On the paper was something every witch or wizard dreaded seeing. The Dark Mark. Someone had inscribed it on the parchment and put it in Sirius' pocket.  
  
"Death Eaters." James said slowly and quietly. "That's who did this. But why? What would they want with Sirius? And how did they get into the Gryffindor common room?" His friends simply shook their heads, partly in disbelief and partly in wonder.  
  
*****************************************************  
  
A disheartening air surrounded the Gryffindor House over the next few days as everyone learned of Sirius's attack. Nobody else knew about the Dark Mark, of course, but either way, a Gryffindor had been attacked in the common room. Dumbledore had heard of the Dark Mark found in the pocket of Sirius, and seemed very gloomy afterward. He asked the Marauders and Lily's friends to report anything at all suspicious. They were, by far, the most depressed people of everybody. Nothing was the same when one of your friends was missing. And Peter was gone too. Dumbledore told them that he had left for an aunt's funeral, and would be back in a week or so. They didn't really miss him though. They sat in silence, doing homework on Friday evening (which they never did) in the common room. Suddenly, Jennifer sighed. She looked horrible, her blond hair was uncombed and there were dark circles under her light eyes, which were puffy from crying.  
  
"I'm going to see Sirius." She announced, and left after everyone nodded. They would have followed her, but she seemed to like the time alone with him. He was still unconscious, but Madam Pomfrey seemed to think that he would come around soon.  
  
"Alright. I just cannot go on like this." Chloe declared, throwing down her quill.  
  
"I very much agree. I really wish I could do something about all of this, but I don't know what." Lily replied solemnly. James grabbed her hand and gave it a quick squeeze. She smiled weakly and squeezed back.  
  
Remus said, "I know what you mean. I keep wondering what I can do to help. I need to do something. I can't just wait for him to get better, and keep wondering why Voldemort (A/N: All of the Marauders and Lily's friends say the name in this story, alright?) is after him. And is he after the rest of us, too? If they really are after him, then why didn't they just kill him right then? Thank goodness they didn't." he sighed, screwing the top back onto his ink bottle. He also looked tired, but for a different reason (though he was depressed about his friend). The full moon was nearing, and he would be transforming into a werewolf soon.  
  
"You have other things to worry about, Moony. Don't be so hard on yourself." James joined into the conversation.  
  
"I can't help it. I just don't know what to do right now."  
  
"None of us do. We'll just have to wait until Sirius wakes up and hope that he knows something and Dumbledore can handle it."  
  
James told them, "This is why I want to be an Auror. I hate Voldemort. I'll do anything to help get rid of him. He's making everyone's lives horrible."  
  
"An auror?! You want to be an auror?" Lily's eyes had widened when he said this, and she was now watching him with full attention.  
  
"Yes, I decided this with Sirius a couple months back. We have been studying the Dark Arts a little bit when we had free time in the library, and I have decided that I want to help rid the world of them. Becoming an auror seemed the most reasonable way for me to do this."  
  
"Oh, James! But it's such a dangerous job!"  
  
"I know. But I feel as if I owe it to the world. If you are afraid and don't want to be with me, I'll understand."  
  
"No! I have to be with you now! I can't imagine that you could keep yourself safe without me!"  
  
James laughed. "I suppose you're right."  
  
****************************************************  
  
Jennifer walked into the Hospital Wing, waving to Madam Pomfrey and heading over to Sirius. She sat down in a chair beside his bed and held his hand. A tear ran down her check, but she made no move to wipe it away.  
  
Abruptly, Sirius stirred. Jen held her breath, and his eyes popped open. He took one look around the room and said, "What? Where am I?"  
  
She shushed him, putting a finger to his lips. "Shh. Madam Pomfrey will kill me if she thinks I'm disturbing you. You're in the hospital wing, Sirius. Do you remember anything?"  
  
He stared at her a moment, thinking, then said, "I do now. A little. I don't know who it was, never seen him before, but his eyes were awfully familiar. He…he questioned me. He beat the answers out of me." He grimaced, remembering the experience. "Who was it?" That last part he said more to  
  
himself, but Jennifer handed him the piece of parchment that had been in his pocket as an answer. Sirius's eyes widened when he saw what was on it.  
  
A/N: I hope you liked it! Kind of sudden, but I wanted something to happen. I'm working on the next chapter now, but won't be posting it until I get at least 65 reviews. I know, you hate it when people do that. But it isn't finished yet anyway! Well, thanks for r/r! See you next chapter,  
  
~Emily~ 


	14. Sirius Returns

Disclaimer: You know the drill. Sadly, I own none of this, except a few things such as the plot, Chloe, Jennifer, Professor Blint, etc. The rest is J.K. Rowling's.  
  
A/N: Alright, so I said I wasn't going to update until 65 reviews! But I wrote this yesterday and decided I might as well go ahead and post it now whether I got the reviews or not. I'm really not going to post the next chapter until 65 though, but most likely that will be easy (hopefully!).  
  
Thanks to the following people for their wonderful reviews:  
  
Shining Star- Thanks so much! I'm glad you like the story!  
  
Sirena Oculare- I appreciate it! Thanks a lot, and I hope you keep reading!  
  
SAKURAnTOKYO- Thanks again! I've really loved all of your reviews! And about Peter…you'll see what happens. I originally planned to put it in this chapter, but it would have made it too long.  
  
  
  
Chapter 14- Sirius Returns (lol, I had no clue what to call this chapter, so this will just have to do!)  
  
Sirius was slowly recovering. After a few days had passed, a reluctant Madam Pomfrey agreed that he could leave. The Marauders and the others planned a party for his arrival back in the Gryffindor common room. Well, the Marauders minus Peter, who had yet to return. (A/N: And I'm not especially keen to let him come back! I really don't like him at all! Too bad I can't kill him off right now, but he's needed for the plot.)  
  
Jennifer arrived, Sirius leaning on her shoulder, at the portrait hole. She entered and pulled him inside.  
  
"Surprise!" all of Gryffindor jumped out from their hiding places. Music started up and snacks were served. Sirius stood stunned, his eyes slightly moist.  
  
"Aww, you didn't need to do all this for little old me. I'm honored!"  
  
"As well you should be Padfoot! You know we all love you!" James and the rest had arrived at their side, grinning profusely.  
  
"How's it going, old guy?" Chloe brushed a strand of dark hair away from her face with the hand that wasn't being held by Remus.  
  
"Oh, you know, same old stuff. Now, let's see what kind of food you got me." He smacked his lips. The Hospital Wing food had not been the best, after all.  
  
"And after we've stuffed our faces, I think a few games are in order. Is that okay with you?" Remus asked as they headed for the table of food.  
  
"Nothing ever sounded better in my life. Thank you! For all of it!" Sirius was still beaming, he was very pleased with his party.  
  
The night proceeded and was fun-filled. After eating until they felt like blimps, they sprawled out into chairs near the fire.  
  
"Ohhh." Chloe groaned. "I'm soo stuffed. I couldn't possibly swallow another bite."  
  
"Me neither. I don't think I've ever been this full in my life." Lily decided that she wouldn't move from the spot she was in unless it was completely necessary. Remus laughed, his gray eyes turning to them.  
  
"I don't believe we'll be wanting to play any active games right now. Let's say our game of Truth or Dare is postponed until further notice."  
  
"Definitely. I don't believe I would survive a dare in this state." James replied. "All I want is to sit here. Forever, if that's what I need to do."  
  
With much grunting and effort, Jennifer turned her body to face Sirius. "As this is your party, it's you I should ask. What do you propose that we do?"  
  
"Me? Well, I feel like sitting like a lazy slug and talking for awhile. After that, we'll see how it goes."  
  
"Fair enough."  
  
Just then James burst out laughing, and everyone turned to him in surprise. "I…(laughter) just remembered… (more laughter)… a prank idea I came up with to pull on Malfoy and Snape. I forgot to tell you guys about it, but I suppose you'd like to hear now?"  
  
"Please. Do go on."  
  
He laughed again. "Well, I got the idea first while I was sitting in Potions the other day. I got the strangest image of the two of them standing in green dresses, one polka dotted, and one striped (A/N: My little sister was watching Blue's Clues when I wrote this.). I spent the rest of the class period adding details. Of course, we have to do it in front of the whole school. Otherwise it's just not as entertaining. So, what do you think? And it needs something more, any suggestions?" Hearing this, they all grinned evilly in anticipation and glee. The rest of the evening was spent planning, learning the correct charms, and talking about other things. They shared the latest rumors that the had heard, and spent the time just lounging. Sirius was almost all the way back to his normal self. Not in appearance, to be sure, but in character. He was cracking new jokes and smiling his old smile. Everyone began to feel better than they had in the past week or so. But there was still something in the back of their minds that was nagging. They still didn't know much (not enough) about the attack. When would they learn, if ever? Did Sirius know anything else, anything that would help? Questions filled all of their heads, but they pushed them to the back, deciding that now was not the time to ask.  
  
The next morning they woke bright and early to head to the Great Hall. They were some of the first people there for the first time.  
  
Midway through breakfast, if you looked closely, you would see them all drawing wands from underneath their cloaks and holding them steady beneath the table. They were all pointed in the same direction as the muttered quite a few charms at once.  
  
There was a sudden outburst at the Slytherin table as two seventh years jumped up from their chairs. One, with pale hair and a permanent sneer on his face, was wearing a nice, green, polka dot dress, complete with ruffles, a matching light green hat, purse, and shoes. He was clutching a fluffy pink teddy bear, and his thumb was in his mouth. He struggled to pull it out, but the charm held it in. The other greasy, black- haired boy looked quite similar, except that he was in a stripped dress, was holding a lumpy purple bear, and he was singing to it, not able to stop himself.  
  
Everyone in the Hall burst into laughter, even some of the teachers (not able to help themselves). Dumbledore was one of those. He threw his head back and cackled with mirth. Then, suppressing himself, he rose and said, "I know who is responsible for this little episode. Would they please report to my office after the meal?" he laughed once more. "And you two may want to head up to the Hospital Wing. Those are strong charms, Madam Pomfrey will remove them for you before you head to class." The two Slytherins scurried out of the Hall is quickly as humanly possible, while everyone else continued to roar with laughter.  
  
After breakfast, the six Gryffindors headed to Dumbledore's office straight away. They seated themselves inside, waiting for him to arrive. Fawkes was sitting in his cage, looking horrible. He burst into flames and Chloe yelped. The boys laughed.  
  
"It's okay. Fawkes is a phoenix. No harm done." Just then, Dumbledore walked in. He smiled when he saw them.  
  
"While I strongly discourage all pranks, and I'm sorry you did that, I must congratulate you six on a good prank. I have to say, I don't remember the last time I've laughed so hard. Now, for your punishment. Detention, of course, for all of you, this weekend. No Hogsmeade for you." They groaned. But it had been worth it, for sure. "And, I think fifty points from Gryffindor should do it. I don't suggest you try anything else. Well, you're dismissed." His aqua-colored eyes twinkled as he shooed them out his office.  
  
"Well, it could have been worse, I think." Said James as they headed to their first class.  
  
"Most definitely. It's a good thing Dumbledore has a sense of humor and liked the prank. Or we'd be dead." Remus paused. "Too bad be can't go to Hogsmeade though, I'm running low on supplies. And we probably shouldn't sneak out just yet." He added in a lower voice to the other Marauders.  
  
That evening, in the common room, they plopped down into chairs, once more worn out. Other Gryffindors congratulated them for their prank in passing. It was then that Jennifer decided she should ask a few questions.  
  
"Sirius, I know you probably don't want to talk about it, but we're all wondering what you were questioned about by that…guy."  
  
He sighed as his smile faded. "It's okay. I know I should probably tell you everything he asked. And Dumbledore wishes to know, no doubt. If this man was a Death Eater, I hope what I say can get him caught." He paused, scratching his head and running a hand through his almost-black hair. "He asked me many questions, I can't remember what exactly what, but I'll do my best. Let's start at the beginning. I came up here to grab something from my trunk, when a man met me here and stopped me…"  
  
A/N: Another chapter gone! In the next, I'm not sure if I'll include this whole conversation or just enough of it so that you understand what's going on. You'll see, I suppose. ;) Thanks again to my readers and reviewers; you are what keep me writing!  
  
~Emily~ 


	15. Wormtail's Crime

A/N: Well, here's the next chapter! I don't really have much to say about it except read and review! Thanks to:  
  
G.D. Jade- I've always loved your reviews! Thank you! For both of them!  
  
DreamingReader- Thanks a lot!  
  
Silverstreak- I hope you're happy with the rest of the story, and thanks for liking it!  
  
phoenix6545- Here's that update, and I'm so glad you like the story!  
  
SAKURAnTOKYO- Lol, I end up thanking you every chapter, don't I? Well, you're such a great, faithful reviewer, I have to! I can't even begin to thank you enough!  
  
Chibi-Chingo- Hehehe, yes, but I couldn't help it ;)  
  
Phoenixheart- I'm glad someone understands! Thanks! And, yes, I noticed I had 68 when I arrived home from my friend's house. A nice surprise, I should add!  
  
And, now, for the story....  
  
Chapter 15- Wormtail's Crime  
  
Sirius paused a second, trying to remember what had happened first. "Well, when I walked into the common room, there was a man sitting here, by the fire. He looked up at me and said, 'Good. Just who I wanted to see. Come here, I require some answers from you.' I just stood there, wondering what was going on. At first I thought I was dreaming it, and I turned to head up the stairs. He put a charm on me, and pulled me over to the chair next to him, holding me down. He looked at me and said, 'You will answer my questions. Hmm, where to begin?' I was terrified. I'd never seen this man before. How did he get into the Gryffindor tower? I watched him, waiting for his questions. I noticed that his eyes looked very familiar. They were a pale blue, kind of small. But where had I seen them before? I didn't know, and my thoughts were soon interrupted by this man. He asked me tons of questions. Some of them I didn't want to answer, and just sat there with my mouth shut. He would then put a charm on me that caused me to be hit. Red spots started showing on my body, but still I refused to open my mouth. I would never tell him. But then he put the Cruciatus curse on me. I simply couldn't handle the pain. I was going to die, I could feel it. So I started yelling out the answers, and he finally took the curse off me, smiled, and exited." They all fell silent, staring at Sirius.  
  
"Oh my god." Jennifer whispered. Her bright, blue eyes were full of understanding. "If only someone could have walked in. I'm so sorry Sirius, you shouldn't have had to go through that. What did he want with you? What did he ask?" she needed to know. She wanted to know why the Death Eaters were after her boyfriend.  
  
"Well, he started out with simple questions. Like what I thought of Voldemort, what I was interested in here at school. Then he asked what I wanted to do when I left Hogwarts; what I wanted to become. I told him I wasn't totally sure just yet. I'd figure it out when the time came. Then he asked what my friends wanted to do. I told him that you wanted to be an auror, James. I'm sorry. I…couldn't take that curse. It hurt too much."  
  
"It's okay. You shouldn't be sorry. I'm sure Voldemort would have figured it out sooner or later." James replied reassuringly.  
  
"Anyway, when he heard about you, he was very interested. His eyes flashed with something that resembled greed. The rest of the questions were about you, your family, your goals. He just wanted to know about you, not me anymore. I hope he's not going to come after you now James. I couldn't stand that, because it would be my fault. I…I just wish it had never happened. I don't remember everything I said. I might have told him anything. My deepest secrets." Sirius, who was always the prankster, never, ever cried. But a tear started rolling down his face just then. "I pray to god that he won't go after any of you. He can't. I'm even thinking a little about becoming an auror myself now. I hate Voldemort. I hate that Death Eater. But I don't think I'd be much good at it, you know. I've never really wanted to be one before now anyway." Sirius sighed. "Prongs, you have to get them for me. Find them all."  
  
"Oh, don't you worry about that. I will, trust me." James replied, attempting to cheer his friend up a little. Lily grabbed his hand and squeezed it. He knew she was afraid for him. He would keep her safe. At any cost, she would be safe. But he knew that that wasn't what she was worried about. She was worried about his safety, not her own. He squeezed back and pulled her a little closer.  
  
Chloe was sitting on the other side of Lily, with Remus next to him. They were looking stunned at the moment. They didn't know what to say or do.  
  
"Padfoot, if only we had known. We would have come storming up here to save you. If only one of us could have opened the portrait hole, and seen him." Remus was still staring at Sirius.  
  
Chloe took one look at him and whispered, "If onlys won't help him now Remus. It's over, and Sirius is sitting here with us now. He's okay. There's nothing we could have done." She kissed his cheek reassuringly. Sometimes Remus tried to do more than he could handle, and he felt responsible for everything, whether it was his fault or not.  
  
"Now, I think that we need to do something besides sit here and mope. This is depressing. I hate depressing situations. What can we do?" Sirius felt like it was his fault for scaring all of his friends, and he was ready to forget any of it ever happened.  
  
"Well, we could go play quidditch. Three against three?" James suggested. He was always in the mood to play quidditch.  
  
So that's exactly what they did. The girls weren't especially good, and Remus wasn't the best (he didn't play much because of his 'condition'), but it was fun either way. They played two games before retiring back to the common room. All of them still had the earlier conversation ringing in the back of their heads, but refused to mention it. They would tell Dumbledore, and he would fix everything. There was no need to worry about it, because there was nothing they could do to solve the mystery. But why had this Death Eater been so interested in James? And why had he gone after Sirius in the first place?  
  
Jennifer managed to lead Sirius away from the group at one point that evening.  
  
"I'm so happy that you're back here with us. With me." She smiled and stared into his hazel eyes, which had turned serious.  
  
"I love you, Jennifer. I always will." He was a little afraid that she would answer differently, and so leaned down and kissed her, so that she didn't have a chance to reply. The kiss ended a little later and Jennifer pulled back, a bit out of breath.  
  
"I love you too." She panted at him, putting her arms around his neck and pulling him in for another kiss.  
  
Meanwhile, the others were sitting in their usual spot, by the fire. They were talking about random things, trying to be as cheerful as possible.  
  
Just then the portrait hole opened, and Peter tumbled in, having tripped over himself.  
  
"Wormtail! We were beginning to get worried about you! (A/N: Not. Err, I hate Peter..) I'm sorry about your aunt." James was smiling at him as he picked himself up and walked towards them.  
  
"Oh, um, yes. Me too. I'm sorry to hear about Sirius." Then he added, maybe a bit too quickly, "I met Dumbledore in the hallway on my way here. He told me."  
  
"Oh. Yeah. But I think he's fully recovered." Remus grinned, turning his head to look at Jennifer and Sirius, who seemed quite busy in the corner. Chloe laid her head on his shoulder, and he looked down at her, smiling wider.  
  
Peter looked a bit sick, and maybe a little worn down. They all assumed that it was because of his aunt dying. Little did they know that that had nothing to do with it.  
  
****************************************************  
  
(Peters POV, in case you're wondering)  
  
Peter almost gagged at the sight of Sirius and Jennifer kissing in the corner. He should have killed Sirius when he had the chance. Too bad he was a coward. He just couldn't kill one of his former best friends. Not with his own hands, anyway.  
  
He was quite exhausted from his past week away from Hogwarts. Aunt's funeral. He snorted. Yeah right.  
  
(flashback)  
  
"As much as I hate Gryffindors, I am happy with your news. You have your uses, I suppose." Voldemort's red eyes gleamed in the moonlight. The forest surrounding them was quiet, sleeping. "But are you certain?" he growled, demanding an answer.  
  
The small man, or boy, cowered before him, his light eyes staring down at the ground. "I am, my lord. I had to put an appearance-changing charm on myself and beat it out of him to find out. I am very certain."  
  
Voldemort scratched his chin, considering this. "Well then, we must start planning to dispose of a certain person. We cannot have aurors running free. They will all die, eventually. I will kill them all!" he paused, thinking. "It won't due to kill him just yet, though. Not until after he leaves Hogwarts. Dumbledore is there. We'd have no luck. No, we'll just have to wait until after he graduates. You, meanwhile, must return to the castle. You will report to me anything and everything you can. Oh, yes, and I suppose you'll be rewarded for this news. I always reward those who help me. But not now; later on."  
  
(end flashback)  
  
Peter had not really wanted to become a Death Eater. He had made the decision because he was frightened. He didn't know what his future held. He wasn't a very talented person, and couldn't imagine that he would find a good job. But he wanted power. He wanted to be important. The only way he saw to do this was to join with Voldemort. So he had. And now he had turned one of his former best friends over to the enemy. The only reason he had questioned Sirius in the first place was because he had been the first to walk into the common room that night. Peter had figured what the hell. I might as well get something out of him. So he had asked him questions, beating him and using one of the unforgivable curses on him. Enough to earn him life in Azkaban. But what he had learned was precious. Voldemort had told the Death Eaters at an earlier meeting that he would greatly reward anyone who gave him the name of an auror. He hated aurors, as much as muggle borns, and wanted to kill them all. It's not as if Peter really enjoyed all this, but so what.  
  
Oh well. He would gain power this way. And now he was to be rewarded by Voldemort. He rubbed his hands together in anticipation.  
  
  
  
A/N: Ugh, I hate him so much! I wish the story wouldn't have to go like this, I hated writing all that stuff from Peters POV. He's such a slimy little rat! Well, now that I've vented my feeling for him, I have to ask. What did you think? Good? Bad? Come on, reviews only take a second. So tell me what you think! ;)  
  
~Emily~ 


	16. Food Fights and Detention

A/N: Thanks so much to my reviewers, you guys are great! Oh, and oops, I just realized I was blocking anonymous reviews! Well, I fixed that problem, you can all review now! (hint, hint)  
  
SAKURAnTOKYO- As usual, thank you!  
  
Eleanor- Thank you, thank you, thank you! I'm soo glad you like it. And now is when the next chapter is coming out ;)  
  
Chapter 16- Food Fights and Detention  
  
Lily rolled over in her bed, wide awake. She just couldn't will herself to fall asleep. Something kept telling her that she was in danger, and James was in danger. Oh, god, how she worried about James. He wanted to be an auror. And Voldemort knew. What if the Death Eaters came after her boyfriend? She just wanted everything to be right; to not have to worry.  
  
Sighing, she rose from her bed, brushing bright red hair out of her face. She grabbed a book and headed for the common room. She'd just have to sit by the fire and read until she felt sleepy. Hopefully that would be soon; she didn't want to fall asleep in class.  
  
A stair creaked when she tip-toed into the room. She headed for the fire, which was dying out, and stopped abruptly, surprised to see a figure already there. James turned around when he heard noises behind him, his jet black hair falling into his chocolate eyes.  
  
"What're you doing out here?" she inquired, walking over to stand in front of him.  
  
"The same as you, I think. I couldn't sleep." he glanced at her book, which she dropped to the floor. She wouldn't be needing it after all.  
  
"Oh. I wonder why I'm having so much trouble tonight." And with that, she plopped herself down into his lap, laying her arm over his shoulder and entwining her hand in his messy hair. He smiled and she kissed his half-open lips. When the kiss ended, Lily laid her head down on his shoulder, hugging him to her. The moment would have been perfect, if not for that feeling that she still had. She was with her boyfriend, in his arms, and nothing else mattered to her. But that feeling just wouldn't go away!  
  
He laid his head on top of hers, inhaling the scent of her hair.  
  
"I can't believe it took me this long to realize how much I love you."  
  
"Well, sometimes it's better to leave the best things for last." A small smile played on her lips. "And I love you too, James." They kissed again before closing their eyes and drifting into a deep sleep.  
  
********************************************  
  
"Wake up, sleepy heads!" Sirius playfully yelled at his friends, while the others hung back, laughing at the couple near the fire. "I see you two had a busy night, hmm?"  
  
"We were wondering where you were, Lily. You scared us, but then Jennifer suggested we check down here. When did you leave? And why?" Chloe was smiling at her friend suggestively.  
  
"Well, I couldn't sleep." She paused as Chloe and Jennifer mumbled something that sounded an awful lot like 'always the excuse'. She chose to ignore them for the time being. "So I came down here, and found him" she poked James and he opened his eyes, smiling. "already here."  
  
"What? What's this?" he picked Lily up and set her on her feet, turning to look at his grinning friends. Well, all except Peter, who was just standing off to the side staring, seemingly at nothing. He must have really loved his aunt; he had been even more quiet than usual since returning to Hogwarts. "When did you all come down here?"  
  
"Oh, just now. We were wondering where you two had gone off to. We never thought to find you down here asleep in each other's arms." Remus grinned teasingly. "Well, either way, it's time for breakfast, and my stomach is rumbling." Just then it did rumble, and loudly. "You see, it just said it isn't going to shut up until I feed it."  
  
"You speak to your stomach?" Sirius asked, faking incredulity. Remus simply waved his hand dismissively as he set off for the portrait hole.  
  
***************************************  
  
Upon arriving in the Great Hall, they found Remus already seated and buttering a piece of toast (A/N: I'm making myself hungry!).  
  
"You took long enough." He said as they seated themselves around him. Chloe laughed and gave him a squeeze. He handed her the toast. "I buttered some toast for you."  
  
"Moony, man, you need to learn just how far you can go without going too far." Sirius shook his head. "And, by the way, Chloe, he was most likely buttering that for himself."  
  
"It's the thought that counts." She gave Remus a smile that reached her hazel eyes.  
  
The seven of them sat in silence (A/N: I can't just pretend like Peter isn't there, can I?) for the next few minutes, stuffing their faces.  
  
Sirius stared at Jennifer, tilting his head to the side and squinting one eye. "You look sort of like a chipmunk when you chew like that." She smiled and her cheeks bulged, causing her to really look like a chipmunk. Laughing, she threw some of her scrambled eggs at him.  
  
"Oh no! No you don't hit the mighty Sirius with eggs!" he flung his bacon, hitting her right in the middle of her forehead.  
  
It wasn't long before all seven of them were involved, and then the whole Gryffindor table, and finally the whole Hall. It was chaos; and many unidentified flying objects were zooming through the air.  
  
Chloe ducked, just dodging some grape jelly thrown at her by Lily. They collapsed laughing as James was hit in the side of the head with a slab of butter. Sirius was busy nailing the Slytherins with all sorts of things.  
  
Dumbledore rose, covered in many now unrecognizable foods. "I suggest we all calm down a bit. There is a bit of cleaning up we all must do before heading to class, I think." His eyes twinkled as he looked over at McGonagall, who was scowling in her seat. She had just been hit in the side of the head with an orange, and didn't look overly happy about it. "I don't believe the people who started this should be too quick to do anything else like it in the near future, as they already have a detention to serve. Now off to clean up." He swept out of the Hall, with students streaming behind him, grinning.  
  
***************************************  
  
The day went quite well, actually. Everyone seemed in high spirits. It was Friday, after all. And that weekend was a Hogsmeade weekend. They were very excited about it, until remembering that they weren't allowed to go. They had detention the next day.  
  
Jennifer sighed. "I was really looking forward to going too! Oh, I wish we could go to detention and then go to Hogsmeade afterwards."  
  
"Me too! Tomorrow is going to be so boring, staying here with the first and second years!" Lily replied, taking a seat in the common room.  
  
James, Remus, Sirius, and Peter walked over just then. "Oh, no need to worry about that. We're all going into the Forbidden Forest, with Hagrid and Fang. McGonagall just kindly informed us." At the words Forbidden Forest, Peter shivered.  
  
"I'm not feeling so well. I'm going to go lie down." He told them.  
  
"Okay. See you later Wormtail."  
  
"Why ever do they want us to go in there?" Chloe asked.  
  
"Well, they want to teach us a lesson, I suppose. They think it'll scare us. So we're going to find a plant that we are going to be studying in Herbology next week."  
  
"Can't someone else find the plant?' Lily asked anxiously. She really didn't feel like going into the Forbidden Forest.  
  
"Well sure. But it's more convenient to just let us do it. She assured me that Hagrid and Fang would keep us safe." James snorted, remembering last time he had seen the dog. It had been running away from him in his stag form.  
  
"oh well. I guess we might as well get it over with. I'm going for a walk. You coming, Remus?" Chloe turned to her boyfriend and he grinned.  
  
***********************************  
  
The next day they slept in, not wanting to get up and watch everyone prepare to leave for Hogsmeade. When they finally went down to the Great Hall, they found that they were too late for breakfast.  
  
"We'll just have to go to the kitchens and grab something, I suppose." Sirius said with a grin. And that's just what they did. The house elves seemed maybe a little too happy to be rid of the food.  
  
They were sitting in the common room, watching the sun set, when McGonagall walked in.  
  
"Time for your detention. Come with me." Her face was grim, not at all pleasant. All of them, excluding Peter, of course, cautiously followed her out onto the grounds.  
  
"As soon as you have collected five of the plants, you may return to the Gryffindor tower." She said, banging on Hagrid's door.  
  
"Ah, I been expectin' yeh." He smiled warmly at the six students.  
  
"Now don't be too nice with them, Ruebus. This is detention after all." McGonagall swept away in the direction of the castle.  
  
"Righ', come with me." Hagrid led them into the forest, telling them to be careful and stay with him. They walked in silence, all eyes searching for the plant. Suddenly they heard a rustling of leaves beside them. A centaur walked out onto the path, and they all let out sighs of relief.  
  
"Good evening. What are so many students doing in the forest at this hour?" he (for it was a he) asked.  
  
"Detention." Hagrid turned to the six Gryffindors and told them, "I need a word with 'im. Go on ahead with Fang, I'll be there in a second. Hopefully we'll find 'at plant soon and we can leave." The simply nodded in agreement and turned to continue, not at all enjoying this walk.  
  
Remus stopped. "Shh. Wait a minute. I hear something." He whispered, and everyone obeyed. They did indeed hear something rustling in the bushes. Lily was frightened and looked all around her frantically. She hated eerie situations. Suddenly she spotted the plant. A few of them, enough to return to the castle. She stooped over and pulled them out of the dirt, whispering to her friends, "Let's go. I've got them. I want to get out of here." They heard the same rustling again, closer this time. A man's foot suddenly appeared out of the trees. They turned and ran, not stopping to see who it was. They didn't stop until they were safely on the Hogwarts grounds again, panting and gasping for breath.  
  
"W-What was that, or who?" Jennifer gasped.  
  
"I don't know, but I had a bad feeling about it. I'm glad we didn't stay to find out." Remus replied, beginning to catch his breath.  
  
At that point Hagrid returned, staring at them with a bewildered expression, his huge eyes even wider than usual. Fang was at his side. He must have gone to retrieve his master.  
  
"What in the world was 'at?" He asked. They explained everything, and he looked a little worried, muttering that he should tell Dumbledore.  
  
"'ell, I guess you can go back now" He told them, and they handed him the plants. The six of them turned and walked very quickly back to the castle.  
  
A/N: Hello! Thanks for reading! Now please review!  
  
~Emily~ 


	17. An Angry James

A/N: I love you all for r/r, keep it up!  
  
Phoenix6545- Lol, I'm glad you like the story enough to do so! I'm also happy you found the first part funny; I didn't have any of that chapter planned, I just started writing it and that's what came out. (although I tend to do that a lot)  
  
SAKURAnTOKYO- Thanks again! I'm always glad to see that you've reviewed! And about Voldemort, you'll see that soon enough (but a hint…you're usual very good at guessing these things, hence the peter episode. I just can't keep secrets very well, can I?)  
  
Kristawen- Thanks, and I hate Peter too!  
  
Chapter 17- An Angry James  
  
Lily and co. sat at the Gryffindor table, silently munching on their breakfast. They were still a little shaken up from what had happened in the Forbidden Forest the past weekend, but none of them had brought it up since then.  
  
Hundreds of owls swooped inside the Hall, carrying letters. Lily was surprised to spot Jade coming towards her, clutching an envelope in her beak. It was soon dropped onto her plate, and she stroked Jade's feathers before the large owl spread her wings and once more took flight. She was curious to know what was in her letter, and ripped it open at once. It her hurry, she failed to notice that James had also received a letter. Her letter read:  
  
Lily-  
  
We miss you very much, and can't wait to see you again. I was wondering whether you were coming home for Easter or not. I know it's not for another month, but I just thought I'd ask. Everything is as it always is here. I don't believe that you father has cooled down yet about James and the episode at the party. You know how long it takes him to accept things. When you come home, just try not to mention it; he might go off on you.  
  
Love,  
  
Your mother  
  
P.S. You'll never guess. Petunia is getting married! To Vernon Dursley! I don't think this is your father's year, eh?  
  
Lily looked up from her letter smiling. It certainly wasn't her father's year. She was beginning to rather dread seeing him for Easter. She certainly didn't want to spend the whole holiday listening to lectures.  
  
Presently she noticed James, and how pale his face had gotten. "What, what happened?"  
  
He looked up at her sadly, his eyes frightened. "I don't want you to worry about me. But it won't do to keep secrets from you either." He handed over the letter and took a long swig of pumpkin juice. The letter wasn't addressed and had no signature.  
  
I almost pity you. A future auror. Did you not know that I kill all aurors without thought? Well, now you do. You can't hide from me inside that castle for long. You'll see. I'll have the last laugh. I always do.  
  
P.S. If you want your precious mudblood girlfriend to stay safe I suggest you take caution.  
  
Lily looked up and grabbed James' hand.  
  
"What's up?" Sirius asked them, seeing that they were both scared.  
  
"May I see the letter?" Chloe asked. Lily held it up and she started reading, Jennifer, Sirius, Remus, and Peter reading over her shoulder. They looked stunned. (A/N: Except Peter. He was sitting there smiling to himself. Errr.) But none of them had any doubt in their mind as to where that letter had come from.  
  
*********************************************  
  
The days passed by quickly, and no more letters like the last came. Lily had written a reply home, stating that she was indeed planning on coming home for Easter.  
  
One evening, James and Sirius left for quidditch practice, leaving Lily all alone in the common room (Jennifer had gone up to bed, and Remus and Chloe were missing). She sat thinking, staring into the fire, until deciding to go watch them. But someone stopped her. A hand on her shoulder made her spin around quickly.  
  
"Chris!" she said in surprise. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"Well, this is my common room. Am I not welcome here?" he asked, not as friendly as one might think.  
  
"That's not what I meant, and you know it." She was a little irritated. "I haven't seen you since…since the Christmas Ball."  
  
"Well, that's your fault. I don't go backstabbing my dates and then expecting them to be friendly."  
  
"Look, I'm sorry. I really didn't mean for that to happen."  
  
"I bet James did though. He wanted to embarrass me, didn't he?" Chris had an extreme look of dislike on his face, thinking of James.  
  
Her jade eyes flared up defensively. "He wanted to do nothing of the kind! And if you're going to insult my boyfriend, don't do it where I can hear you! I think you're just jealous!" She expected him to be angry at that comment, but he quickly turned grave.  
  
"You're right." He mumbled. "I just don't think that he deserves you."  
  
"Oh, Chris. I'm so sorry. For embarrassing you, for everything. You're a really nice guy, and I wish that I could get to know you better."  
  
He obviously didn't take this the same way that she meant it, and he leaned down to kiss her. She was so surprised that she failed to pull away for a moment.  
  
"LILY!" She jumped at the sound of James Potter's voice. His face had turned a horrible shade of red, and he was glaring. "What are you doing?! How can you do this to me! I thought we had something! I loved you, Lily! Well, whatever we had, you don't care enough to keep it! It's over!" he stomped up the stairs and out of sight, just as Sirius came in. He quickly noticed the look on Lily's face and asked, "What? What happened?" But she, words failing her, burst into tears and fled into her dorm.  
  
*********************************  
  
The rest of the week was not at all pleasant. James refused to speak to her no matter what she did. Their friends hardly had any idea what to do, and frankly, they didn't want to get in the middle of the fight. One night, in the common room, Sirius took a seat purposefully. James sighed and glared, realizing that the only seat left was next to Lily. He did not want to sit there. But he was left with no choice unless he wanted to remain standing.  
  
"Get your elbow off me!" James yelled at Lily. Now, she was getting very annoyed at his behavior lately, and lost her calmness at this comment.  
  
"You're acting like such a great prude! Why can't you be rational! And you scoot over if my elbow is bothering you! You're taking up enough room as it is!" she yelled at the top of her lungs, causing a silence to hang over the common room. It's a good thing almost everyone had gone to bed, or the younger years would have scampered off in fright at the loud voices.  
  
"Me be rational?! You're the one I caught cheating on me, not the other way around!" His face had once more turned red with anger. "Why should I ever talk to you again, huh?!"  
  
"You know what? It's not worth it! I don't want to spend the rest of the evening listening to you complain! It's getting so old!" She screamed before stomping up the stairs.  
  
A hand grabbed her arm before she had gotten very far.  
  
"Lily, I just wanted to say that I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make James break up with you. I just though…well, I thought wrong. But I guess we're even now. Friends?" Chris sounded sincere.  
  
"Yes, friends. And don't be sorry, at least what you did wasn't in front of the whole school. And James isn't worth it anyway. He made this into too big of a deal. It's his fault the relationship is ruined." She smiled at him as best she could (feeling the way that she did at that moment) and kissed him on the cheek. "I'll talk to you later." She said while walking to her room. Once inside, she threw herself on the bed and pulled the curtain around her.  
  
A few minutes later, Chloe and Jennifer walked into the room and pulled back the curtain.  
  
"You and James are making life very unpleasant for the rest of us, I hope you know." Jennifer said, blue eyes flashing.  
  
"Tell him that." Lily rolled over, her back to her friends. But Chloe rolled her back over to face them.  
  
"It's your fault too. You can at least be agreeable when he's around. You two don't have to talk."  
  
Lily sniffed and closed her eyes. But they were open again quite quickly, as Jennifer grabbed hold of her shoulders and shook her violently. She let go, biting her lip to hold back a smile.  
  
"Sorry, but I think you needed that." She and Chloe laughed, closing the curtain once more.  
  
A/N: Thanks again for reading. Sorry, this chapter is a little bit shorter than the last. Please review!  
  
~Emily~ 


	18. The Transfiguration Project

A/N: Thanks to:  
  
Fawnwv- Thanks a lot! Wow, seven reviews from you!  
  
Chapter 18- The Transfiguration Project  
  
The seventh year Gryffindors sat down and became silent as Professor McGonagall walked into the classroom.  
  
"Good morning everyone." She said, her stony face not changing a bit. "Before we get started, I have a new project for you. It will be a partner project." Everyone twisted in their seats, trying to decide who their partner would be. "And I've already chosen your partners." The class stopped chattering at once, and gave her their full attention. McGonagall stooped behind her desk, looking for something. She reappeared, a stack of old pillows or something similar in her arms. She set them down a moment on her desk. "Now, the partners are as follows. Peter, Katie. Remus, Chloe. Sirius, Jennifer. Jordan, Mary. James, Lily." Lily and James looked at each other, groaning. Meanwhile, everyone else was smiling, happy with the pairings (except poor Katie).  
  
"Come collect your pillows. When we're all seated again I'll tell you about your task." They rose, getting into a line. James and Lily scowled at each other and refused to make eye contact. The line slowly moved. When McGonagall placed one in Lily's outstretched arms, she wrinkled up her nose in disgust. The pillow looked very old. Once, it must have been white, with silky white lacing, but now it appeared slightly yellowish. Either way, she took her seat, still refusing to look at James.  
  
"You have one week to complete this project. This might take a bit of research if neither of you are familiar with muggle objects." The students looked a bit perplexed, so she quickly continued. "You are to transform this old pillow into a useful muggle object. You'll have to make it a good transformation; I'll be taking points off if it's only halfway there. And then you must explain to the class what the object is and why it's useful. I thought doing this project would be good for you. You have the rest of the class period to start on it."  
  
Lily sighed, seeing that she had no choice but to go sit with James. "Well, we might as well get this over with." He grunted in response. "What do you want to transfigure ours into?"  
  
"How should I know? Let me think about it first." He snapped.  
  
"Fine. We're supposed to be working though."  
  
"Well I am! Why don't you do the same?" he turned away, staring off into space and pretending that she had disappeared.  
  
"Fine. If that's the way it is." She took out some parchment and started writing down possible things that they could change it into.  
  
*****************************************  
  
They seated themselves in the common room as the day ended.  
  
"I think Sirius and I are going to work on our project. We'll talk with you guys later." Jennifer smiled, walking over to the corner where he was waiting.  
  
"I think we're going to do the same. I wish we had longer than a week to work on it." Remus sighed. "I wanted to spend my evenings having fun, not doing this."  
  
"Well at least you have a good partner." James told him scornfully.  
  
"Shut up James! We might as well get to work. I've made a list. What have you done?" she asked in not a very nice voice. "Nothing, I'm guessing." Remus and Chloe quickly scampered off, not wanting to be in the middle of another fight.  
  
"Actually, I have decided what we should turn it into. A computer!" he replied angrily.  
  
"You've decided?! This is a group effort, Mr. know-it-all. And I've already decided that we're going to turn it into a television!" her face was becoming redder, and not with embarrassment.  
  
"Ha! No we aren't!"  
  
"Yes, we are! What, you think your computer is a better idea?!"  
  
"Yeah, I do!"  
  
"Well, it's not!"  
  
"Yes, it is!"  
  
"NO, IT'S NOT!"  
  
They went on like this for almost a full hour, while the common room slowly emptied. Finally, Lily flung the pillow at him in anger and stomped up to her dorm.  
  
**********************************  
  
The other groups were getting on quite nicely with their projects, and working cooperatively with each other. It was, of course, much easier for them, though. When Sirius noticed Lily and James fighting once again, he walked over to Remus and Chloe, Jennifer trailing behind.  
  
"We have got to do something! They're driving me nuts!" he announced.  
  
"I quite agree. I'm sick of watching Lily sulk in our dorm." Jennifer said, blowing a strand of blond hair out of her face in annoyance.  
  
"Let's talk to them, then. Jennifer and I will talk with Lily. You two," Chloe pointed at the guys, "talk to James. We have to get them to be nice to each other. I'm sick of listening to them complain."  
  
"Agreed." Said Remus. And they all got up to go to their dorms, finding that James and Lily had left already.  
  
When Jennifer and Chloe arrived at their dorm, they found Lily sitting on her bed muttering to herself. She attempted to smile at them when they walked in, but failed.  
  
"Calm down, Lily. If you hate him so much, then why is he worth getting mad at?" Chloe asked. She was almost always the one to help settle arguments.  
  
"I'm not mad." Lily said, trying desperately to act happy, but to no avail.  
  
"Yes, you are." Jennifer responded.  
  
"Why are you so mad at James in the first place? You never really told us what happened." Chloe knew what had happened, but she thought that if they could get Lily to spit it all out she would lose some of her anger.  
  
"I was talking to Chris, he took what I said the wrong way, and kissed me just as James walked in. James freaked out, and overreacted, and it's all his fault!"  
  
"You still love him though, don't you?"  
  
"I do not! I hate him!" Jennifer and Chloe took one look at the expression on her face and burst out laughing.  
  
Meanwhile, the guys were having a similar discussion in their dorm.  
  
"She cheated on me, Moony, and you want me to forgive her?!"  
  
"James, she tried to explain to you what happened, and you wouldn't listen. I really don't think it was her fault. Give her another chance." Remus was trying desperately to make James see the light, but it wasn't going so well.  
  
"Never!" he yelled at his two distressed-looking friends.  
  
*********************************  
  
Voldemort sat in the Forbidden Forest, contemplating his next move. If only I had killed James when I had the chance. He remembered the incident quite well. I should have been quieter, and they would never have run in time. He laughed. He must have died of terror when he received that note I sent him. Too bad I wasn't there to see. No matter. Wormtail will inform me.  
  
If anybody had seen him sitting there, they would have thought Voldemort was mad. He certainly looked it, smiling and laughing to himself. But quite frankly, Voldemort didn't care. If anyone had approached him at that moment they would have found themselves facing death. I can't wait to get my hands on you, James Potter.  
  
He heard a distinct rustling in the bushes behind him, and spun around, his wand pointed at the noise.  
  
"It- it is me, master. Please." He recognized Goyle's voice, and lowered his wand.  
  
"Proceed. What do you want?" he asked roughly.  
  
"I just wanted to inform you that I have found you some new servants. They're at Hogwarts, in their seventh year."  
  
"Names?" Voldemort barked.  
  
"Lucious Malfoy and Severus Snape. I saw them on the grounds the other day, and when they learned who I was, they were overly eager to join the Death Eaters. And surprised to hear that we hide out all throughout this forest."  
  
"Tell them to meet me here tomorrow night. And tell the other Death Eaters as well. We're having a meeting."  
  
"Yes master." Goyle bowed his head and loped off into the forest.  
  
Voldemort stared after him, red eyes flashing. Good, more servants at Hogwarts. I shall have some special tasks for them to do. He smirked and sat back down on his rock.  
  
A/N: I've been thinking about starting a new L/J story, and seeing which one you like better (I would update both, but the better one first). I already have a few ideas for it. Let me know what you think!  
  
~Emily~ 


	19. Setting James Straight

A/N: Sorry, this took me a little longer than usual to put out. I've been working on my other story too. Anyway, thanks for your reviews, I appreciate it! Please, if you haven't already, do check out the other story too!  
  
Quinn- I'm glad you still like it! Thanks for another review!  
  
SAKURAnTOKYO- Thank you a million times, once again.  
  
Kristatwen- I know what you mean. I don't enjoy writing about them being mad at each other either. Well, maybe a little…  
  
Allie- I will, thanks!  
  
Roxycanadian2002- Thanks a lot! Gosh, I really need another word for thanks…  
  
Min Hee Ha- I'm happy you liked the chapter! Thanks for your review!  
  
Phoenix6545- Sorry about there being so many Emily's, that's why I'm changing my name…  
  
I mentioned in my other story already: I'm changing my pen name to Snoopy511 (a nickname) because there are so many Emilys and a few people have told me that they have trouble locating me again. So, just thought I'd let you know!  
  
Chapter 19- Setting James Straight  
  
James and Lily didn't enjoy it, but they were forced to work on their Transfiguration project with each other. So each night, they sat in the common room, arguing about it. They finally decided (a lot later than they should have) that they wouldn't transfigure it into a computer or a television, but rather a telephone.  
  
After that, the real work was ahead of them. They had to figure out *how* to transfigure it. So they made plans to go to the library the next evening.  
  
"So, how's the project going?" Sirius asked, seating himself in a nearby chair.  
  
James grunted, and Lily scowled. "Fine." She mumbled. "Okay." He said.  
  
"Sounds like you two are having a good time!" Jennifer added, appearing beside Sirius. "Have you finally decided what to turn it into?"  
  
"Yes. A telephone." Lily said, sounding as if it were all her idea.  
  
"Oh. Good idea." She paused, her blue eyes glittering. "Where are Chloe and Remus?"  
  
Sirius grinned. "They disappeared again. Where ever *do* they go?"  
  
"Well, I believe they're in our dorm right now, Sirius. Working, they say." James answered. "Why don't we go see about that?"  
  
"Oh, let's." Lily said. "Chloe will kill us." She didn't look as if she much cared if Chloe got mad or not. So the four of them made their way up to the boys' dorm, throwing the door open when they reached it.  
  
Inside, Chloe and Remus were very busy kissing on the floor. They both jumped up as the door slammed open, and looked at their friends sheepishly.  
  
"Well well well. Working, you told me? I see that. Looks like you've gotten a lot done." James commented, winking at Remus.  
  
"Oh, shut up. We *were* working, until about ten minutes ago." He blushed again, and started to study his shoes. Chloe, meanwhile, was glaring at the other two girls.  
  
"You aren't supposed to spy on me! I'm surprised you had any part in barging in here like this!" she yelled at them.  
  
Jennifer and Lily just grinned, exchanging glances.  
  
**************************  
  
Lily entered the library the next evening, and sat down to wait for James. He came up behind her, and tapped her on the shoulder. She jumped.  
  
"Well, you don't have to scare me like that!" she spat at him.  
  
"Geez. Sorry." He said sardonically.  
  
She rolled her eyes in exasperation. "Come on. Let's go find some books that might have the right transfiguration in them."  
  
They spent hours looking through old, molding books with titles like 'transfigurations made easy' and 'advanced transfigurations of today', before finally coming across the right one.  
  
"Here it is, 'how to transfigure an object into a muggle telephone'" she read from a book that looked as if it would fall apart at any moment.  
  
James leaned over her shoulder to read the page. She could feel his breath against her neck, and sighed. Who am I kidding? I love him so much; I just can't stay mad at him for long. But before she could say anything to him, he said, "Okay, I've got it down." He took the pillow in his hands and, muttering something, made it slowly turn black. A spiral cord emerged, and then all at once the pillow was something else.  
  
"There! Good job, James!" Lily said excitedly. He looked at her in surprise; she was being nice! But then, remembering he was mad, he scowled at her.  
  
"Well, you know what to say about how a telephone is useful. So we're done. I'll see you in class tomorrow." He said shortly, and left, taking the telephone with him.  
  
Lily stared after him. He makes things so complicated!  
  
*************************  
  
Lily entered Transfiguration class with Jennifer and Chloe to find the boys already there. She approached James. Her smile faded when she realized that he was glowering at her. I'm just going to have to do something about that! I'll show him that he doesn't hate me any more than I hate him! But after class.  
  
"Take your seats next to your partners, please, and be prepared to give your presentation." McGonagall addressed them with her usual solemn manner. "Sirius and Jennifer: you're first."  
  
Sirius rose, holding a pencil. "This is what muggles use to write with. It's convenient because you need no ink, see, this little pointy thing" He touched the tip of the pencil. "writes. And this" he pointed to the eraser "erases if you make a mistake." (A/N: they always used ink and a quill in the Hp books, so I wasn't sure…)  
  
Next, Chloe explained to the class about a microphone. Each group went on to explain about their object. Some had a tough time of doing it, since they didn't have any muggle borns in their group. Finally, it was Lily's turn to explain. She rose, holding the telephone in both hands.  
  
"This is called a telephone. Muggles use it as a way of communicating. It's very quick. All you have to do is dial in a telephone number, which is a series of numbers, and it will connect you to that phone line. The person on the phone line that you called will pick up their phone (which rings) and you can talk through the phone lines that muggles set up." She sat back down carefully.  
  
"Thank you, all of you. I thought this would be a good way to learn a little bit about muggles while dealing with transfiguration. You're dismissed. Before you leave, be sure to set your object on my desk." McGonagall told them, and sat down in chair.  
  
**********************  
  
The seventh year Gryffindors arrived in the common room that evening, happy that the day was over. Lily was about to approach James, to set him straight, but he and the other boys decided to leave for bed.  
  
Lily sat for a moment before announcing, "That's it! I'm going up there right now!"  
  
Chloe grinned. "Have you finally decided to make him see sense, instead of be angry with him?"  
  
"Yes, I have! Excuse me!" she jumped up and walked purposefully up to the boy's dorm. She threw the door open to find James sitting on his bed staring at the wall. She approached him with a determined face.  
  
"What are you doing here?" he yelled at her, glaring.  
  
"James, I never kissed Chris! He kissed me! Why can't you just trust me?!"  
  
"You looked to me like you were enjoying it when I came in! Why didn't you pull away?!"  
  
"Because I was too surprised at first!"  
  
"Yeah, right! Like I'm supposed to believe that!"  
  
She walked over to him and yanked him up by his collar. She pushed him up against the wall, still holding on to his shirt.  
  
"Wha-" he started, but she silenced him by placing her lips on his. He didn't respond at first, and started squirming. But then his arms snaked around her waist, pulling her closer. Lily felt her body warm all over. She could feel electricity running through her limbs from his body. It was perfect. She sighed when he pulled away.  
  
He smiled at her. "Alright, I believe you now."  
  
"Well, wasn't that a nice display! I say, Lily, I never knew you were so feisty!" Sirius and Remus were standing behind them, grinning profusely. "Would you like us to leave you two alone for awhile?" he suggested.  
  
"No." she replied. "At least, not tonight." She added, glancing at James and grinning.  
  
A/N: Once again, thanks for reading. Now please review! I'll post the next chapter faster with more reviews! Until next time, ~Emily~ 


	20. A Private Dinner

A/N: Geez, I'm already on chapter twenty!  
  
IcantBELIEVEitsNOTbutter- Lol, my hands haven't fallen off yet, but I'm typing as much as possible. My eyes have been staring at this screen way longer than I think is healthy...  
  
midnightlily- I hope your vacation was fun. Thanks for another review!  
  
Riauna- Lol, I agree. More women should be like Lily!  
  
Sophie- Thanks for taking the time to tell me you liked it! And I'm happy Lily and James are back together too!  
  
phoenix6545- Thanks! I love logging on and seeing that you've reviewed again! I really appreciate it!  
  
Lady of Magic- Thanks! And you're soo nice for reviewing!  
  
SAKURAnTOKYO- Yep, back together again...thanks for another review!  
  
Parselmouth Majere- Lol, never read it. But when I was nine, an older lady I knew (one you would never expect to have a wild side) told me about how she used to do it all the time it college. So my friend and I saran wrapped this other lady's toilet while on vacation in Florida. However, she got us back with shaving cream...  
  
Allie- Thanks for another review! I'm glad you thought it was better than last chapter!  
  
KoolKitty- I understand what you're saying. But you know how when you write stories you don't really realize a lot of things about them that your readers do? Well, it's like that for me. And about Sirius, I know he never mentioned having one...but maybe he did. You never know. Thanks for your review, I love getting other people's opinions on what I write!  
  
ruby- Thanks for taking the time to review, I appreciate it!  
  
Red- I'm so glad you like the story! Thanks for your comments! I'm happy the characters seem real to you!  
  
kristawen- Once again, thanks a lot! You're my hundreth reviewer! Yay!  
  
Maybelle- Thanks a bunch! I hope you continue to enjoy it!  
  
Min He Ha- I'm glad to have yet another faithful reviewer! Thanks again!  
  
alexa- Thanks a lot! I hope you enjoy this chapter!  
  
XxXTonuXxXChickXxX- Thanks a lot! Although I hope your life doesn't depend on it, in case I disappoint you... And I certainly would make Peter's death a long and painful one!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 20- A Private Dinner  
  
Lily, now that she was back together with James, was in high spirits. She walked through the halls grinning.  
  
"You look like an idiot; grinning like that. Stop it. It's been two days since you two have gotten back together, so you've had time to grin it off." Chloe whispered into her ear.  
  
They turned left, and towards the Great Hall for dinner.  
  
"Well, excuse me for being upbeat! Seeing that nobody else is, I'd better stop." Lily replied, sniffing.  
  
"She's just jealous, Lily. James pays more attention to you now than Remus ever did to her." Jennifer said, brushing a strand of blond hair behind her ear.  
  
"No he doesn't!" Chloe blurted out. "Remus loves me very much!"  
  
Lily laughed. Of course Remus loved her, but it was fun to aggravate her all the same. "I'm sure he does."  
  
They entered the Hall to find the Marauders already seated. James grinned widely when he saw Lily.  
  
"Good evening, my love." He said, a little sarcastically.  
  
"And a good one it is, sir." She replied, seating herself next to him. She slipped her hand inside his and squeezed it.  
  
"So how was everyone's day?" Sirius asked, grabbing a roll.  
  
"Oh, same as usual. I fell asleep in History of Magic, then I went to Charms and learned a few things. I went to Herbology, which wasn't very fun. I hate plant pus. And finally, here I am talking with you." Lily replied absently.  
  
"Tsk tsk. The Head Girl sleeps in a class?" Remus commented, shaking his brown-haired head.  
  
"Of course she does. Everyone falls asleep in History of Magic. And Professor Binns doesn't even notice. Or, if he does, he doesn't seem to care much." James replied, coming to Lily's rescue. (Though, as we all know, Lily doesn't need rescuing.)  
  
Chloe groaned. "I can't wait for graduation. No more classes and no more homework."  
  
"Yeah. But I'm kind of worried about it. I mean, I don't really have much of an idea of what I want to do after I graduate." Lily added.  
  
Peter's head popped up from his food. "What is everyone going to do when they leave school?" he asked eagerly.  
  
"Well, I want to be an auror." James announced. "But I think everyone already knew that."  
  
"I've been thinking about becoming a professional quidditch player." Sirius told them.  
  
"Really? I never knew you were that serious about it." Jennifer said, now focused on her boyfriend.  
  
"Well, I wasn't until recently. I just realized how much I love to play. And I couldn't think of anything I'd like to do more."  
  
"Yeah. That could be cool." Remus said a bit dejectedly. He loved quidditch too, and had really wanted to play for Gryffindor. But, as usual, his 'condition' prevented him from doing so.  
  
There was a few minutes of silence, and then James said, "I think we should do something fun before we leave Hogwarts. Something that none of us will ever forget."  
  
"Ooh, James, that's a great idea." Lily smiled at him.  
  
"You would think so." Chloe teased.  
  
"Oh shut up."  
  
"Anyway, what do you guys think?"  
  
"I, personally, love the idea! But what could we do? We should do something that not only none of us forgets, but that the whole school will remember us by." Sirius looked like he was thinking hard.  
  
"Well I suggest that we all think about it tonight. And then tomorrow night we'll get together and discuss some ideas in the common room."  
  
"Alright." They all agreed, and, after finishing dinner, headed up to the Gryffindor tower.  
  
*************************  
  
Lily was heading for dinner alone the next day when she bumped into someone.  
  
"Oh, excuse me-" she began, but then she realized it was James.  
  
"Where are you going?" she asked, giving him a quick hug. "The Great Hall is that way." She indicated the direction in which she was headed.  
  
"I know. I wasn't planning on going to dinner. I wanted to…"  
  
"To what?"  
  
"Well, if you must know, I was going to surprise you with something. But now that you've run into me, I'll have to do it another time."  
  
She grinned at him. He could be so sweet sometimes. "You coming to dinner now?" she asked.  
  
"Nope. I have a better idea." He grabbed her hand, pulling her along with him.  
  
"Um, James, where are we going?" Lily asked.  
  
"Oh, just to the kitchens. For a private dinner. Excellent service there, too."  
  
"So that's how you're always getting extra food. I didn't know you knew how to get into the kitchens."  
  
"I know a lot more than you think." He replied.  
  
They entered the kitchens a few minutes later, and were instantly surrounded by house elves.  
  
"Sir, nice to see you again sir. And this time without your friends, but with a beautiful (if you don't mind me saying so, sir) young woman." The nearest one said.  
  
"Hello Kibby. Nice to see you again too. Would you mind bringing us some dinner?" As soon as James asked, the house elves scampered off.  
  
"Come on, over here." He led Lily to a table in the corner, and they sat down next to each other.  
  
The house elves reappeared, carrying tons of trays, all piled with food.  
  
"Wow, thanks!" Lily told them, causing them to look a little embarrassed.  
  
They ate in silence; the food was so good that nothing need be said. When they were finished, they looked at each other, staring into each other's eyes.  
  
"There is no where else I'd rather be, Lily, than here with you right now."  
  
She smiled. "The feeling is mutual."  
  
James, now grinning, commented, "Um, Lily? You have a piece of food in your teeth."  
  
She blushed and ran her tongue along her teeth. She found the piece of food and removed it quickly. There was a pause, and then she burst out laughing.  
  
A little bewildered, James asked. "What's so funny?"  
  
She calmed herself down quickly and replied, "Well, I was just thinking how embarrassing that was. But then I thought about how I'd look back on it later and think it was very funny. It reminds me of one of those embarrassing moment stories in teen magazines."  
  
"I see." He said simply, beaming a smile at her. He grabbed her hand and squeezed it, like she had the day before. Then he flattened her hand out on his lap. His fingers traced letters on her palm. She closed her eyes, picturing them in her head. 'I l-o-v-e y-o-u' She opened her emerald eyes, and looked at him. He looked so cute. He smiled sheepishly under her gaze. Then she wrapped her arms around his neck, entwining her fingers in his hair, and pulled his mouth down to hers.  
  
When they finally pulled apart, a little out of breath, James' face lit up in realization and he said, "We have to meet everyone in the common room, remember?"  
  
She jumped up from her seat. "We'd better hurry, we're already late!"  
  
They scrambled out, thanking the house elves on the way.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: Thanks again to my reviewers! I really appreciate it; that was the most I've ever gotten for a chapter! I love you guys! I hope you guys liked this chapter. Not one of my best, I admit, but I didn't think it was horrible… I'm not sure what the next one will be about, but it will talk about what they plan to do as far as 'something fun before they leave Hogwarts'. Now I'm off to write chapter five of my other story… *Please* review and give me comments, suggestions, questions, you know the drill. Thanks a lot!  
  
See you next chapter,  
  
~Emily~ 


	21. Unsure Feelings

Al- Thanks! And who's to say that he *wasn't* going to propose...  
  
midnightlily- I've never been to Baltimore, but it sounds cool. Maybe you'll get to see the aquarium another time...you never know. Thanks for reviewing! And oops, I'm just so used to signing it Emily...I'll probably continue to do so...  
  
SAKURAnTOKYO- Lol, as you say, thanks yet again...  
  
prongs- To be quite honest, I haven't even given a thought as to where I will end the story. But I don't much like writing or reading about Lily and James's deaths, so I don't think I'll be doing that... Thanks a bunch for reviewing!  
  
phoenix6545- Thanks again! I'm running out of things to say, as you can tell...  
  
Sophie- Lol he is adorable, isn't he? Like a huge teddy bear...I'm so glad you liked it; thanks!  
  
kristatwen- Hehe, I hope you don't expect too much...I hate disappointing people. But you never know, it may not be disappointing! At least, I hope not!  
  
Alexa- Thanks a bunch! I'm glad you enjoyed it and thought it wasn't bad!  
  
Riauna- I totally agree; all guys should act more like James! Why can't they be that sweet? It can't be that hard...Thanks a lot for reviewing!  
  
The Lady Lillian- Thank you! I hope you like chapter 21!  
  
Lilyblossom- I'm so glad it kept your attention for that long! And don't we all wish there were more James's in the world! I certainly do..and I can't think of even one guy I know who is that sweet!  
  
G.D. Jade- Thanks for 5 reviews! I agree; he's quite creepy. And Chris *is* pretty stupid. He trys to understand people but fails spectacularly. And I have to say that if I were friends with Lily and James, I would have gotten very sick of them myself!  
  
Herald Mistylenna- Thanks so much! I'm happy you like it and I hope you enjoy the rest!  
  
Min Hee Ha- Thanks again! I wish I could do something for you, saying 'thanks' doesn't seem to equal reviewing, now does it?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 21- Unsure Feelings  
  
Lily and James dashed into the common room, out of breath and very late. Four faces were watching them, looking quite amused. (A/N: Oops, I seem to have forgotten Peter. Lol, *good*.)  
  
"So where have you been?" Chloe asked.  
  
Jennifer smirked and added, "Or, a better question is, what have you been doing?"  
  
"Oh, stop it." Lily said at the same time James said, "We weren't *doing* anything. We just ran into each other before dinner and went down to the kitchens to have a private meal."  
  
"Really? Why is that? For any special reason?" Sirius innocently inquired.  
  
"No." James frowned at his friend. "I just wanted to spend some time with Lily." He had no clue what Sirius had been implying, but Lily caught on quickly.  
  
"Oh! Did you honestly think he had proposed to me?" she laughed. "We aren't *that* close." But she stopped then, seeing that James was staring at the floor. Uh oh. Maybe we *are*. I hope I didn't hurt his feelings! But am I ready for something like that?  
  
She didn't have time to think about this just yet, because Jennifer interrupted. "So, are we going to start what we're here to do?"  
  
"Er, yes." James took a seat, and Lily followed. "Anyone come up with anything good?" she asked, twisting in her seat to face everyone.  
  
"Well, I have an idea….but I'm not sure if you'll like it or not." Sirius supplied.  
  
"If we don't, we'll let you know, believe me." Jennifer gave him a smile.  
  
"Well, we make our robes invisible for graduation."  
  
"Absolutely not! I am *not* graduating naked!" the girls screamed at him in unison. The guys just chuckled.  
  
"I told you, I knew you wouldn't like it!" Sirius replied, grinning. "Alright then. Any other ideas?" There was a long pause.  
  
"We could…no…never mind." Remus began.  
  
"What?" the rest of them asked.  
  
"Well, we could pull a big prank. But I just don't know what…"  
  
"Hmm. A big prank…" James rubbed a hand over his chin thoughtfully.  
  
Some time later, Chloe told them loudly, "I've got it!"  
  
************************************  
  
Lily was in her dorm, recalling the day's events in her mind. She smiled, thinking of what they had planned to do. But then she remembered what Sirius had said. And James's reaction. Was he really planning to propose to her? They hadn't even been going out for a whole year yet. I mean, most people propose when they've known each other for a long time. Well, I have known James a long time…but not like this. She frowned. I'm only seventeen. Am I too young to make that kind of commitment? Or is he? So many questions ran through her head, and no answers were supplied. She finally decided that she'd see how it went. She might want to lay off a little though. Maybe she was making the wrong impression on James. Maybe the relationship had gotten too serious too quickly. She didn't want to rush him (or herself, for that matter) into anything big. Yes, she would just have to make sure he understood.  
  
She climbed into bed, pulling the covers over her body and closing her eyes.  
  
*******************************  
  
"Lily? Lily!" She felt cold water splash onto her face, and opened her eyes, annoyed.  
  
"What d'you want?" she asked groggily, seeing that Chloe was standing above her.  
  
"You to get up. You're normally the first one up, it's almost noon." She replied, putting her hands on her hips. "Why so tired?"  
  
Lily rubbed her eyes and jumped up from her bed, now fully awake. "Noon?! Why didn't you wake me up earlier?"  
  
"Well, I *would* have. James told us to let you sleep." She raised her eyebrow. "Were you two out late last night or something?"  
  
Lily sighed, very irritated. "No! Why do you all always have to ask that?"  
  
"Geez." Chloe grinned. "I'll be sure never to wake you up again!" She spun around, her long brown hair flying out behind her, and walked out of the dorm.  
  
Why *did* I sleep so late? I guess it was because I was so tired from thinking last night… She smiled and started to get dressed.  
  
Once she was finished dressing, she took one look at herself in the mirror and headed down to the common room. The sight that met her there was a bit unexpected.  
  
"James?! What on earth are you doing?" She shrieked at him. Sirius, Remus, Chloe, and Jennifer just sat in their chairs laughing. James Potter was standing in the middle of the common room, in nothing but a thong. Lily started laughing at the sight of his uncomfortable face.  
  
"Well, er, you see, um…"  
  
"We've been playing truth or dare." Remus finished for him, and winked at Lily. She walked over to him grinning, and gave him a big hug, whispering in his ear, "You look good in that." She gave him a kiss, and then sat down to watch, smirking. "How long does he have to go?"  
  
"Oh," Jennifer glanced at her watch. "about five more minutes."  
  
"Where *did* you get that, James?" Lily asked. He blushed violently and stared at the floor.  
  
"I assure you, you don't want to know." Sirius answered.  
  
"I'll bet we don't." Chloe added.  
  
*******************  
  
Lily felt a hand on her arm and spun around. She saw who it was and smiled.  
  
"Hello James." He grinned and gave her a peck on the cheek. "Hey."  
  
She glanced down and said, "I'm glad to see that you've changed. I think I'd get jealous if too many people saw that much of you."  
  
"Would you? I didn't know you were that protective of me." He grinned again.  
  
"Oh, but I am. Nobody else can have you." She was thoroughly enjoying teasing him.  
  
"Would you care to step this way, madam?" he didn't wait for an answer, and grabbed her hand. He led them into a nearby, empty classroom.  
  
"What are we doing here?" Lily asked, glancing at him suspiciously. Her thoughts from the night before suddenly became fresh in her head.  
  
James smiled charmingly. "We need to discuss our relationship; our feelings for each other."  
  
She was now panicking just a little. "Yes, that's a great idea." She added quickly, "Do you think we're moving too fast?"  
  
He stared at her. "Um, well, I dunno. What d'you think?"  
  
"I think we might be." She replied. James stared at her, his face looking a little crushed and disappointed.  
  
"Yeah, I guess you're right." He took her hands in his and pulled her up. "Why don't we head back now?"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: Thanks for reading! Please review!! *Sob* You guys are so nice for reviewing! I really love to know that people enjoy what I write; writing is everything to me. (Well, not everything, but pretty important ;) Lol, I was so happy when I found ff.net, I always wanted to write something that people could read and tell me whether I was a good writer or not. I mean, if I ever become an author, I'll be happy to look back and see that it all started here. Hehe, okay, enough of crap you don't want to read. I tend to get carried away easily…Thanks again! And I'll post the next chapter ASAP! 


	22. Understanding

A/N: Sorry if I ended the last chapter in a bit of a weird spot! I'm not going to begin exactly where I left off, I've decided, because it isn't really necessary. To my reviewers: I love you all, thank you very very much!  
  
Parselmouth Majere- Lol, I know what you mean. When I was eleven I thought I knew everything...but I knew next to nothing! Thanks for reviewing- twice!  
  
KoolKitty- Thanks! And I see that you've added chapter six to your story...I'll be reading it as soon as I'm finished with this.  
  
phoenix6545- I agree. I like to torture him though. Thank you!  
  
aznangelicgurl89- To tell you the truth, I started this story the end of March, and with not a clue where it was going. When I write chapters, I just start them off and write what come out off the top of my head. Like this chapter, I didn't even know that Lily was going to think they were moving fast until I wrote it. Sometimes it works well, but sometimes it doesn't. I'm so happy that you liked it! And you have to tell me when you post your story; I'd really like to read it! Thanks a lot for reviewing!  
  
Rachel- Lol, I seem to do that a lot with stories I read. Wow, 3:40am! I haven't been up that late in awhile! Thanks a lot for your comments! I hope you enjoy this chapter!  
  
Jezebel- I hope this was quick enough! I don't want any yellow ducks to be hurt! Lol, and I certainly hope your nose is crayon-free. Thanks a lot for reviewing!  
  
Alexa- James does sometimes need something to keep his feet on the ground! Thanks again!  
  
Ruby Tuesday- Thanks a lot! And James is afraid she would say no...  
  
kristatwen- Yes, of course she'll come around sooner or later...but it's a matter of when. Thanks a bunch for reviewing; I really appreciate it!  
  
Phoenixheart- Thanks! And I agree with Lily as well. I can't imagine ever getting married that young!  
  
midnightlily- Lol, we *just* watched that movie in school. Actually, I had thought about making Sirius do something like that...but I suppose I shouldn't give anything away now. Thanks for reviewing; I'm glad you like it!  
  
Kiriko Himura- Thank you! I appreciate it!  
  
Min Hee Ha- Again, thank you. I hope this chapter is up to your standards!  
  
Lilyblossom- Lol, I think James's heart will heal with time. Thanks again!  
  
lily potter- Thank you! I'm happy you like it!  
  
Lady of Magic- I hope I didn't leave you in too much of a cliffhanger...I try not to do that too often. But it *is* fun sometimes. Anyway, thanks a lot, once again!  
  
KoolKitty- Thanks again! Lol, and I'm still deciding whether I want to say something about where he got the thong from...  
  
Hooper- Not long ago. I like to write a little each day, so it never takes me very long to post. Thanks a lot! But I don't think I could ever live up to the hp books; they're too good! Which brings me too ask: where the heck is book five?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 22- Understanding  
  
"Padfoot, come over here." James said suddenly, peering out the window in the boys' dorm.  
  
"What is it Prongs?" Sirius asked unconcernedly.  
  
"It's Peter. I see him down there." he pointed to a scrawny, brown rat, which was scampering towards the Forbidden Forest. "But what's he doing down there?"  
  
Sirius squinted and said, "Gosh you have good eyes. All I see is a small brown dot. But I have no idea why he would be out there *now*." He yawned. "I just woke up."  
  
"Odd." James replied, while grabbing a clean robe. "We'll have to ask him about it later."  
  
While James dressed, Sirius walked over to their other friend. "Remus?" he put his face near his friend's ear and yelled. "Time to get up!" He chuckled, watching the young werewolf jump up in surprise.  
  
"Ahh! Padfoot, that was just plain evil!" he said, annoyed. "I was having a good dream too!"  
  
"Oh, really? And what did you and Chloe do in your dream?" he asked, teasingly.  
  
Remus blushed a deep shade of red and replied, "Well, you'll never know, will you?"  
  
***********************  
  
"Jennifer, you'd better get up or we're going to be late for class!" Chloe and Lily stood above their friend, their arms crossed. Jennifer chose to ignore them, and pulled her pillow over her head, shutting their voices out.  
  
Chloe turned to Lily and said, "Fine, if she wants to be that way, she'll be the only one who'll be late. Let's go to breakfast." Lily nodded in response and they left their dorm, shutting to door loudly behind them.  
  
Upon reaching the Great Hall, they saw that the Marauders had not yet arrived, so they sat down and began piling their plates without them.  
  
"Is everybody going to sleep late today, or something?" Lily asked, shaking her head. But just then three boys stumbled into the Hall. James looked right into her eyes and smiled, though it wasn't as big of one as she might have hoped for. This worried her. I really didn't mean to hurt his feelings. I just don't want him to make any wrong decisions. We're young. We've got time to do all that yet. He just doesn't understand. She smiled back at him reassuringly. I'll just have to make him understand, now won't I. She sighed. That could take awhile. Guys are so dense, James in particular. At least he's sweet, though.  
  
"Good morning, ladies." Remus said, tipping his imaginary hat in reverence.  
  
"Hello honey." Chloe replied, kissing him on the cheek and grinning. The boys seated themselves and licked their lips at the sight of breakfast.  
  
"Where's Jennifer?" Sirius asked. Chloe was about to answer when Jennifer walked in. She was rubbing her eyes, and her blond hair was in disarray.  
  
"G'morning everyone." She greeted them sleepily.  
  
"Why are you so tired?" James asked curiously. It was well-known that Jennifer was not a morning person in the least, but she wasn't normally late for breakfast.  
  
"Oh, she was out late with Sirius last night." Lily said nonchalantly.  
  
Both Jennifer and Sirius looked at each other and blushed slightly. The rest of them grinned.  
  
"Where's Peter?" asked Chloe, breaking the silence.  
  
*****************  
  
Peter was, in fact, just running back towards the castle at that moment. But let's rewind just a bit to the time when James had spotted him.  
  
Peter, in his rat form, scrambled across the grass towards the forest. He was nervous, yet eager. What will my reward be? he asked himself. He wondered whether it would be given to him today or some other time. But nobody knew how the dark lord worked, and never would. He kept to himself, and never shared anything with anyone unworthy (which was everyone besides himself).  
  
Wormtail reached the forest's edge and started running slightly left, right towards where Voldemort sat, on the same rock on which he did every day.  
  
"My lord, I have come again." He said, a bit unsteadily.  
  
"What?" Voldemort looked up, his red eyes fixed on the scrawny rat. "What are you doing here? I did not send for you! What do you want?" he snapped. He was rather irritated this morning, for reasons we'll never know.  
  
Peter jumped at this, and transformed back into his human form. "I- I'm sorry, my lord. I just wanted to come and report to you new information. Nothing special, to be sure, but you told me to tell you everything."  
  
Voldemort replied gruffly, "So I did. Go on, if it's anything worth knowing."  
  
"Well, not much has been going on since I returned to Hogwarts. Nobody has suspected me, not even Dumbledore himself. I have been keeping to myself and listening. Nobody else that I know of wishes to become an auror at this point, my lord. But I think James is pretty frightened by you. That letter you sent him sure made his face pale." Voldemort smiled evilly at this before Peter continued. "He has been very close with Lily lately. I'm afraid they'll probably be married."  
  
"Oh, what does that matter? Then I'll just have to kill them both. Stupid mudblood. If she knew what was good for her she'd stay away from him. Now, Wormtail, as we discussed at our meeting the other evening…have you done what I've asked?" he inquired in a tone that demanded an answer.  
  
"I-I, well, no, my lord. I admit that I wasn't really paying much attention that night, during the meeting. Please, my lord, have mercy on me. Tell me again what you wish me to do."  
  
"Stupid rat!" Voldemort spat. "Fine! I would get someone more reliable to do it, but you're the only one I have. Potter won't listen to or answer anyone else. Fine, I will tell you again. Find out exactly what he plans to do after he graduates. Everything, mind you! Don't return until you've found out, and make it soon!"  
  
Peter stammered out words of agreement and, changing back into his rat form, ran back to the castle as fast as his rat-legs would carry him.  
  
**********************  
  
After classes that day, Lily grabbed hold of James and said, "We need to talk. Come with me out to the lake?" she asked.  
  
"Sure." He smiled warily and followed her. They sat down on a rock next to the lake. For a few minutes, they simply sat and looked out across its depths. But then she turned to him and said, once more, "We need to talk."  
  
He sighed. "I know. But, Lily, I need to know this. Do you love me? Like, *really* love me?"  
  
"Oh, James, I couldn't be any more in love with you if my life depended on it. But you have to understand where I'm coming from. We've gone out for a few months. We're seventeen. What do you expect?"  
  
"I'm sorry." He said softly. "We are too young. But I just thought…I don't know…everything seemed to be going so well, so quickly. I've never loved anyone like I love you Lily. It almost scares me."  
  
"Me too, James. It scares me too. That's why I don't think I'm ready for a big commitment right now. Not yet."  
  
"I understand. I respect that." He replied, and draped his arm over her shoulders.  
  
She smiled up at him and leaned her head on his shoulder. "I love you more than I can say James, please don't forget that."  
  
"Never." he responded, grinning. He bent his head down to kiss her when suddenly he heard something moving behind them. He looked up and his dark eyes widened.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: Hehe, alright, no need to tell me that was mean. I know *I* hate to read cliffhangers. But at least you can expect the next chapter pretty soon; I'm going to be working on it. Please review! I love getting new (and old) opinions! And thanks again to everyone who reviewed last chapter! I really really appreciate it! Lol, I'm getting a headache. We've been having bad storms lately and now hail is beating on the windows. Not the most pleasant noise ever…if only I could find batteries for my cd player…  
  
Until 23,  
  
~Emily~ 


	23. Kidnapped

Chapter 23- Kidnapped  
  
James froze. He was looking right into a pair of red eyes that belonged to a tall, thin man with dark hair. The eyes were full of hatred. He knew he should have run, have saved himself, but it felt as if he couldn't. He was too frightened. When he somewhat regained control of himself, he whispered, "Run Lily." without taking his eyes off of Voldemort. Lily looked at him with scared eyes. She obeyed him, and ran as fast as the wind back to the castle.  
  
"Smart girl, to run away." Voldemort spat at James. His lip curled into a sneer. "I hear you want to be an auror. Well, I have other plans for you, I think." With that, he steadied his wand and muttered something. James felt himself rise into the air. He no longer had control over his body. I should have run when I had the chance!  
  
Voldemort let James hover in the air next to him for a minute, sneering at him, before turning and walking towards the forest. All the while he walked, he made sure that James was floating after him.  
  
***********************  
  
Once Lily was inside the entrance hall, she turned, expecting to see James come in right after her. He did not. After a minute or so had passed, she was beginning to get really frightened. Oh my god. What have I done? I thought he was right behind me! She cursed herself for listening to him and running. Her mother had always told her never to listen to men. She stood still, panicking, not knowing what to do next. Suddenly, she felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned and looked into the wizened face of Albus Dumbledore. Thank god. she thought.  
  
"Professor- James...he....Voldemort...near the lake....forest...help!" she stuttered almost incomprehensibly. However, Dumbledore, being the knowing man that he is, understood a lot from her few words.  
  
"Go to the Hospital Wing. I will see to it. Try not to worry, I won't let anything happen to James." he said, trying to soothe her. He patted her shoulder reassuringly and walked off rather quickly.  
  
Lily just stood for a moment, torn between obeying Dumbledore and going to save James. Her mind was having an internal debate. What? You think you can save him? From Voldemort? she asked herself. But I can't just sit in the hospital wing and wait! I have to do *something*!  
  
Eventually, she decided that she wasn't going to go to the hospital wing. She couldn't sit in there knowing that James was in danger. Cursing herself once again for not staying with him, she snuck out the door again.  
  
By now, the sun was low on the horizon. Pinks, purples, and grays danced across the evening sky as she made her way in the direction of the rock by the lake. When she reached it, she found it deserted. Frantically, she turned her head in all directions, searching for some clue. Oh god, please don't let Voldemort have killed him. Just the thought of it sent chills down her spine.  
  
She stumbled on towards the forest. She figured that was where Voldemort had taken him; it was the only place around. By the time she reached the edge of the forest, her whole body was trembling. There was sweat on her forehead, and her legs and arms didn't seem to be responding to her brain. She tip-toed along, straining her eyes for some noise, any noise. And suddenly, a sharp, cruel voice rang out into the night.  
  
"Shut up! Worthless boy! The only reason you are living right now is because I want you to die awfully! Your death is like revenge on all aurors for me!"  
  
Lily heard a noise that could only be James and stiffened. He's alive. Not dead. Alive. Oh, but I have to get him away! she stood as quiet as a mouse, not moving an inch for fear of being discovered. How am I going to free him? Her hands were shaking as she took a step closer to the clearing where she had heard the voices. Tied to a tree on the opposite side of the large clearing was James. Blood was running down his face and his eyes were closed. Oh my god, what have they done to him? Not thinking about what could happen, she ran towards James instinctively.  
  
"Dumb mudblood! You dare try and rescue your poor boyfriend?!" Voldemort had turned and seen her. His eyes were now blood red with fury. "I'll just have to kill you as well then!" He took out his wand and said something that caused Lily to find herself tied to another nearby tree.  
  
James coughed violently and said in a hoarse voice. "Please, let her go. She hasn't done anything to you. You have no reason to hurt her."  
  
"No reason?! She tried to rescue you, *and* she's a mudblood! No, she can die, at the same time as you!" was Voldemort's vindictive response. "Why do I even bother to answer you? You're worthless, both of you! And you'll both die for it!" he paused and then added, mostly to himself, "I have to get the Death Eaters over here, quickly. And then you can die. Your deaths will be witnessed and celebrated by all of my servants."  
  
Lily looked at James with terrified green eyes. He met her gaze, and reached out to try and grab her hand, but he couldn't reach it.  
  
**********************  
  
Dumbledore was in good shape for the old man that he was. He sped towards the Forbidden Forest at top speed. After Lily had confronted him, he had gone to McGonagall. She had apparently known that Voldemort was hiding in the forest.  
  
(flashback)  
  
He had walked straight to her office and walked in. "Minerva! James has been taken by Voldemort. Do you have any idea where he might be hiding?" Albus Dumbledore was always calm (at least on the outside), even in situations like these.  
  
"Oh my! I think V-he's been in the Forbidden Forest lately. I was talking to one of the centaurs the other day and he was telling me that evil things have been lurking there the past month or so. I had never thought of it being *him*, but with what you just told me, it must have been. But how do you know?"  
  
"Lily told me. She was very worried when I ran into her. She told me that she had been with James and Voldemort had shown up."  
  
"But how did she get away?"  
  
"I don't know, Minerva. I'll have to ask that later on. But for now I must make haste, I just pray that Voldemort was not overly eager to see young James dead."  
  
(end flashback)  
  
He stepped inside the forest and a flicker of red caught his eyes. I thought I told her to go to the Hospital Wing! She's going to get both of them killed! He sped up and ran after her, hoping that she knew the way, as he did not.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: Well, there's chapter 23. Please let me know what you think and I'll be working on the next chapter as soon as I can! Thanks!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Thanks a bunch to all of you!  
  
Prongs- I'm glad you like it, thanks!  
  
Lady Lylia- I know what you mean. I'm not sure why they hung out with him  
  
Sugiganesan@hotmail.com- I can't thank you enough. I'm glad you enjoyed the stories! Oh, and James will propose, as you know, all in good time...Thanks again!  
  
anyway…oh well. Thanks a lot, for two reviews!  
  
Phoenix6545- No problem, I love all reviews! Thanks again!  
  
G.D. Jade- I know. I'm not sure why, but I had the urge to write a cliffhanger…sorry 'bout that. Thanks for reviewing!  
  
SMAC- Me too! Sorry! Hope you liked this chapter!  
  
The Lady Lillian- Lol, a few people have asked me that…I've been thinking about bringing that up later, so maybe I shouldn't answer that question just yet. Thanks!  
  
Kristatwen- Lol, I'm glad you let me know that it was mean. Thanks again!  
  
Hooper- Yeah, they probably are. J.K says she isn't done yet. I think it's supposed to come out in fall 2002. And I sure hope that she writes a book about Lily and James, that would be great! I'm so happy you like my story (both of them!) and I hope you continue to! Thanks a lot!!  
  
Felicity Aulia Evans- Thanks for reviewing, I appreciate it!  
  
Min Hee Ha- I'm glad you like all the chapters! I have my favorites, though. Thanks a bunch, once again! 


	24. The Rescue

Chapter 24- The Rescue (lol, alright…so I suck at coming up with interesting titles…)  
  
James and Lily sat in the forest, still tied to their trees. What was going to become of them? Only time would tell. But they weren't that patient. James groaned and turned his head to look at Lily. His breathing was ragged, and he was losing consciousness. He had been beaten quite a few times since Lily had arrived. And Lily had too, though not as harshly as him. He opened his dry, cracked lips and whispered to her, "It will be okay Lily. Trust me. We'll get out of here alive. I will never let anything happen to you." He managed to grab a hold of her hand (or rather, just the tips of her fingers) and squeezed as reassuringly as he could.  
  
She nodded slowly and closed her eyes. One was black, and very swollen from an earlier blow to it. James wanted to reach over and make her feel better, but he couldn't. He wasn't even thinking about how much pain he was in, he just wanted to get Lily out safe.  
  
Suddenly, Voldemort stood before them. His red eyes sparkled in anticipation as he said, "All the preparations have been made. You'll die in a matter of a few hours." he laughed that horrible, high and cruel laugh, and walked off again.  
  
James simply sat there, staring at nothing. He never took his hand away from Lily's. Whatever happened, he wouldn't tolerate them being separated.  
  
******************  
  
Which way did she go? Dumbledore stood in the middle of the forest, stumped. How could I have let her get away from me? She doesn't know any better; she could get both of them killed. And I wouldn't be there to help! He never panicked, but he was starting to then. He was very mad at himself for losing track of Lily. Now he had no idea which way to go.  
  
He finally decided to turn right, and did. He spent about half an hour walking, his eyes searching for any clue as to where they were. And then, suddenly, he heard a high-pitched cackle in the other direction. He knew that laugh. Anyone who had heard it would have trouble forgetting the sound. He immediately set off running in the direction of the noise.  
  
He reached a clearing of some kind, but smartly stayed hidden in the trees. He knew from experience that he should observe everything and know exactly what he was going to do before making a move. He spotted Voldemort a few yards away, muttering to himself. Lily and James were tied to two separate trees on the side opposite of Voldemort. Dumbledore held his breath; they didn't look to have been treated too well. Oh, if only I had found them sooner. But they were still alive, and that was all that mattered.  
  
Quickly, he decided on what to do. He jumped out into the clearing and yelled out, "Stupefy." With his wand pointed at Voldemort. But Voldemort had quick instincts, and jumped out of the way just in time. When he learned that his attacker was Dumbledore, his eyes widened and he ran into the forest. Even Voldemort was no match for Albus Dumbledore.  
  
He wasted no time in walking over and untying Lily and James. They looked at him gratefully. Lily lowered her eyes and told him, "I'm sorry, Professor."  
  
James looked at her in surprise. "For what? What did you do?"  
  
Dumbledore answered for her. "When she ran into the Great Hall, she told me of your capture. I told her to go to the Hospital Wing and rest while I came to find you. But she disobeyed and came to find you herself. It's a good thing I got here when I did, it didn't look like Voldemort wanted to wait much longer." He paused, looking to Lily again. "And I forgive you. I think you've learned your lesson. Everyone makes mistakes sometimes. Now, let's head back to the castle and get you two cleaned up."  
  
Lily and James followed him back in silence. They still couldn't believe that any of it had happened at all. It seemed like it was all a horrible dream. But when they looked around them, and at each other, they realized that it was real, very real.  
  
When they entered the Great Hall, who should be passing by just then but Sirius, Jennifer, Chloe, and Remus. Chloe gasped when she saw her two friends and all four of them ran over. "What *happened*?" she asked quickly. Jennifer and Sirius asked at the same time "Are you alright?" and Remus stood there with wide eyes.  
  
Dumbledore spoke up first. "They've had a horrendous night, and I'm sure they don't feel up to discussing it now. Please refrain from asking them questions until they are ready. But if you four would like to escort them to the Hospital Wing, you may."  
  
They nodded vigorously in response and set off at once. Slowly, they made their way upstairs. Lily felt like she might faint at any moment, and James was looking very pale. The rest of them still had no idea what was going on and were a little frightened by their friends' current states.  
  
"My, my, what have you two been doing?" Madam Pomfrey said when she saw them. "Well, get into a bed, right now! I'll have to start fixing you up right away. You can tell me what happened some other time, I suppose."  
  
The two of them weakly pulled themselves into two beds next to each other. They closed their eyes almost immediately and sunk back into the soft, fluffy pillows. It wasn't long after that they both fell asleep. Their friends stayed a few minutes longer, but Madam Pomfrey shooed them out so that 'her patients could get their needed rest'. They left feeling very worried.  
  
***********************  
  
It wasn't until the next afternoon that Lily opened her eyes. She looked around, startled, before remembering where she was and why. She looked over to see that James was just waking as well.  
  
"Good morning, or afternoon, or whatever it is."  
  
She smiled as best she could. Her whole body still ached, but she did feel refreshed. "How long have we been sleeping?" she asked.  
  
"I don't know. But I have a feeling that it was a while."  
  
Just then Dumbledore walked in, and seeing that they were awake, strode over. "Good, good. You're up now. I wanted to see how you were doing." He told them, standing at the foot of their beds.  
  
"Now, I know you don't really want to talk about it, but I need to know exactly what happened. After that, you can forget all about it."  
  
They looked at each other and sighed. "Well, it all started when…."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: Sorry I didn't make it longer. I wanted to get this out, but I didn't have too much time to write today. Thanks for reading and please review!  
  
~Emily~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Thanks a lot to all of you!  
  
sugiganesan@hotmail.com- Thank you for two reviews. Yeah, it would have been cool, wouldn't it have? I'm so glad you like both my stories and thanks again!  
  
Alexa- Well, he got there soon enough! Thanks again!  
  
Kristatwen- Thanks for reviewing again!  
  
Yomna Borg- Me too! I think I'm obsessed with them or something…oh well, thanks!  
  
MarauderChick-Lily- Thanks! Hope you liked this chapter too!  
  
Midnightlily- I love short and simple as well as long, thanks!  
  
Libertygrl413- Thanks again! And I hope this was soon enough!  
  
Red- Sorry, it seemed an okay place to stop ;) But then again, I already knew what was going to happen and have no idea what it's like to read it. Thanks for another review!  
  
Min Hee Ha- Lol, thanks as usual. I really appreciate your reviews!  
  
SMAC- I agree, he's evil and I hate him!! I'm glad you like the story!  
  
Hooper- Thanks, and you should keep writing too!  
  
KoolKitty- Thanks for reviewing again! I really really appreciate it!!  
  
SAKURAnTOKYO- Really? Where did you go? Thanks for two reviews!  
  
The Lady Lillian- Yeah, sorry about the shortness. But I'd rather post quickly than not post for awhile. Thanks for reviewing! 


	25. Relationships

Chapter 25- Relationships (not too much happens this chapter, as you can already tell from the title…)  
  
"You mean to tell me that you narrowly escaped death?" Jennifer asked in a high-pitched sort of voice. Lily nodded, red hair falling into her eyes. Her friend suddenly leaned over and embraced Lily. "To think that you might not be here today, it's...it's just incomprehensible. I'm so glad you're okay. Please, please be careful. And tell James to as well."  
  
Lily smiled. "Oh, don't you worry about that. I'll *make* him be careful. I don't think I'll be able to let him out of my sight anymore..." she said thoughtfully, tapping a finger to her chin. "It's sort of like having a big baby to look after."  
  
Jennifer beamed a smile. "Oh, Lily, do you think he's, you know, the one?"  
  
"What? The one I'll marry?" she paused. "Well, I don't know. (A/N: Lol, but we do!) I don't have many other relationships to compare this one too. But if I know anything, I'd say that it's quite serious."  
  
Jennifer made a happy noise. "I can see you marrying him, I really can. And if you do, are you going to have kids?"  
  
Lily's eyes widened and she jumped up suddenly. "Okay! Why don't we go find Chloe?"  
  
******************************  
  
The two of them walked up the stairs, searching for their other friend. They hadn't seen Chloe in a few hours now, and she was normally around. Stopping at their dorm, they peered inside, and no Chloe met their eyes.  
  
"Oh well. She has to show up sooner or later. Let's go see the guys."  
  
"Sounds good. I need to ask Sirius *what* he was thinking when he turned my robes pink without me knowing." she scowled. "You know I hate the color pink."  
  
Lily contained a laugh. It *had* been funny. She was just glad that it hadn't been her idea, or Jennifer would kill her.  
  
They arrived at the boys' door and opened it, not bothering to knock.  
  
"Ahh!" James yelled out, grabbing a shirt and covering himself up quickly.  
  
"What the matter, James? Bashful, are we?" He blushed a little, and backed away. She smiled and walked up to him, putting her arms around his neck.  
  
"Why don't you just drop that shirt you're holding and then we'll just see what happens?" she commented seductively.  
  
"What?" his face lit up in excitement that he was profusely attempting to contain.  
  
She laughed and hit him on the back side of his head. "I was only kidding, silly. I'm not that slutty."  
  
He put on a lopsided grin and, walking into the bathroom, replied, "Well, a guy can dream, can't he?"  
  
Lily, still smiling, turned to look at Jennifer. She shook her head. "All guys are the same, aren't they?"  
  
"Yes. All of them think the same way. I swear, sometimes I find them brainless. How do they manage?"  
  
There was a rustling from the door and James came out, now fully dressed. "Hey, I heard that."  
  
"Well good." Lily looked him up and down and then frowned. "You look better with next to no clothes on, I think." She grinned teasingly.  
  
Jennifer rolled her eyes and said, "Now, for the real reason we came here." her eyes scanned the room. "I see that Chloe isn't here. And neither is Sirius, or Remus. Where is everyone? We haven't seen Chloe in hours."  
  
James grinned mischievously. "Really? Well, Sirius and I haven't seen Remus for about that long. I wonder what they're doing...and Sirius went up to the owlery to send his parents a letter. I stayed here to take a shower."  
  
"I see. Then I wonder where the two of them went together. They seem to be doing this a lot lately."  
  
"They do, don't they? Well, anyway, I have a little, er...business to take care of with Sirius. So if you two will excuse me..." Jennifer said, turning to leave.  
  
"See you later." Lily called after her. She turned back to James, who raised one eyebrow suggestively.  
  
"Now that I have you all alone, what should we do?"  
  
"Get your mind out of the gutter. *Men*." She sighed, but then smiled. "Although you are quite sexy." Laughing, she placed a kiss on his lips.  
  
He pulled her closer and deepened it, before breaking away. "I love you Lily, I always will."  
  
"I know." she said simply.  
  
"That's it? An 'I know'?" he said, pretending to be taken aback.  
  
"If you don't know by now that I love you, James Potter, then you're ignorant *and* immature."  
  
**********************************  
  
Jennifer entered the owlery, searching for Sirius. I'm not going to forgive him for that prank. I'm just not. she thought, crossing her arms as she spotted the tall boy bending over to tie a letter to his owl. She walked over casually and tapped him on the back. He turned and grinned when he saw her. But she refused to return the smile and promptly gave him a blow across his cheek with her palm. His eyes widened and he rubbed to quickly reddening spot.  
  
"What was *that* for?"  
  
"Hmm, let me see. Maybe it could have something to do with turning a certain someone's robes a different color where everybody could see?" She replied, narrowing her eyes.  
  
"Oh, that." he shifted his feet uncomfortably under her watchful gaze. "I-I thought you would think it was funny."  
  
"Oh really?" she asked. "Well, I didn't. Not in the least. I suggest you don't try it again, or you'll find out just how hard I can slap."  
  
His mouth worked silently as he tried to come up with a rebuttal.  
  
She smiled. "Now that that's taken care of..." she leaned in and gave him a kiss. He grinned through it, like he so often did.  
  
When she pulled away and grabbed his hand, he said, "So you forgive me?" His hazel eyes sparkled.  
  
"Of course I do. But you'd better not try anything else, mind you. I don't give third chances."  
  
"I don't believe I should find that out the hard way..." he said, squeezing her hand and pulling her out the door.  
  
***********************  
  
"Remus?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"I love you." She grabbed his hand and held it in her lap.  
  
"I love you too, of course." He rubbed the top of her hand. "How long have we been together?"  
  
"A long time." She laughed, her hazel eyes dancing. She was always happy when around Remus. "I lost track."  
  
They had left around midday, to have a little time to themselves. They had wandered the castle first, just talking together. Then they had decided to walk out on the grounds, which was where they were presently sitting.  
  
He sighed. "Chloe, there's…there's something I haven't been telling you. Something about me that you should know."  
  
"What is it?" she asked carefully, wondering what her boyfriend had been keeping from her.  
  
"I...when I was a little boy I was careless-" Chloe snorted, as if to say 'and you aren't now?' he continued with his head down. "and one day a werewolf bit me..." her eyes widened. "I would have thought you'd figure it out, though. Haven't you ever wondered why I'm sick every month?"  
  
Chloe stared at him, wide-eyed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: Thanks for the reviews, as always! I really appreciate it. This chapter was a bit slow, yes, sorry 'bout that. I'm still deciding when I'm going to end the story...I'm thinking that it will probably be at their graduation. But we'll see how it goes. And I'm getting excited..only a couple weeks of school left! And my birthday is Saturday! Which means money! Hehe, anyway, thanks again and please review this chapter too!  
  
~Emily~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
MarauderChick-Lily- Lol, well I'm happy you did like it. Thanks again!  
  
midnightlily- Heh, nope, not a cliffhanger. You already know what happened, at least I hope you do...otherwise that means I did a bad job explaining it all. Thanks so much for reviewing again, I appreciate it!  
  
XxXTonuXxXChickXxX- I hope the wedding was fun! Lol, I'm tempted, very tempted, to punish him...  
  
lunita- You like adventurous stuff? Me too! Thanks for your review!  
  
siri's girl- Thank you! I'm glad you enjoyed the story! And I suppose you'll see about Chloe and Jen (though I don't have it *all* planned out yet...)  
  
libertygrl413- You'll be back! Yay! Hehe, thank you again! And I agree with you about the length...  
  
annie- I'm glad you found it interesting! Thanks for two reviews!  
  
SMAC- I thought about making them fight, but...I'm not really sure why I didn't. Heh, I thought it was kind of funny too. Thanks again! I'm glad you like the story enough to keep reviewing!  
  
Sugiganesan@hotmail.com- Thanks for letting me know..I wasn't sure about it. I really really appreciate that you keep reviewing; thanks a bunch!  
  
Kase- Thank you again! Hope you continue to like the story!  
  
SAKURAnTOKYO- Lol, I do wish that there were certain buttons..like a thanks button and such. And the band at my school just went on a trip too, though not anywhere special, just King's Island. Anyway, thanks a lot!  
  
kristatwen- Lol, sorry about that...thanks again!  
  
Parselmouth Majere- True, I realize that it was a little ooc. Thanks for your review!  
  
The Lady Lillian- Yes, it was. Sorry, and thanks for reviewing!  
  
Vibha- Really? You were talking about this story? I'm touched! Thanks a lot, and tell your friend thanks too!  
  
Red- Lol, however did you guess? And I'm not totally sure about how far I'm going to take this...thanks once again!  
  
Leigh Black- I'm soo glad you like it! Thank you!  
  
Min Hee Ha- *bows her head with gratitude* I *really* do appreciate it! Thanks again!  
  
Eclectus- Thanks a lot! Glad you enjoyed reading!  
  
Phoenixheart- Nope, I enjoy reading the rambling. And it's really too bad that we already know the end of the story, or there would be so many more things to do with the plot. Thank you soo much!  
  
KoolKitty- Yes, too true. I hate it when people bug me about posting (well, maybe not *hate*, since that means they want to read the next chapter..)! Thanks again, I'm so happy you keep reviewing! And you had better keep updating your story regularly...or I may need to start bugging you.. 


	26. Tears and Easter Plans

Chapter 26- Tears and Easter Plans  
  
Remus walked up the stairs to the boys' dorm slowly, head down. He felt like crying, just crumpling up in a ball on the floor and crying. But, perhaps foolishly, he held it all in. Sure, he was a sentimental guy. But he didn't think that bawling where people might see was the best idea. He sighed, blinking back tears.  
  
(flashback)  
  
"Remus," Chloe said slowly, not looking him in the eye. "Why didn't you tell me?"  
  
"I-I was afraid. I didn't want to lose you." he answered truthfully.  
  
"I had the right to know. You should have told me before now." she said softly, looking up at him, her hazel eyes serious.  
  
"I know I should have. I just didn't want you to get angry." he winced as her expression hardened visibly.  
  
"You didn't want me to get angry?! I wouldn't have, if you had just told me. I'm not angry at you because you're a werewolf, Remus. I'm angry because you kept it from me, and for this long. I don't think this relationship is going to last, so goodbye!" Remus reached out to stop her, but she wiggled out of his grip and ran for the castle. He stared after her, wide-eyed, knowing that it was all his fault.  
  
(end flashback)  
  
He didn't know how much longer he could hold in the tears. Reaching the door to his dorm, he opened it slowly and walked in. His three friends looked up and him, sensing his mood. He ignored their inquiries as he walked towards his bed. Sprawling himself out onto his stomach, he put his head in his hands. This is all my fault! Why didn't I tell her before? I love her so much, and nothing will ever change that. Now I have to live without her... He started to cry softly, hoping that the other guys wouldn't see him, but at the same time not caring whether they did or not.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chloe entered her dorm, her eyes red-rimmed from crying. She looked a mess, and the two other girls jumped up when they saw her. Lily rushed over and put her arms around her friend.  
  
"What happened? Are you okay? We've been looking for you everywhere!" Jennifer said quickly, dropping her book and rushing over as well.  
  
Chloe didn't respond, unless sobbing into Lily's shoulder had its own language. She continued to sob for quite a few minutes before her two friends could get anything comprehensible out of her.  
  
"I b-broke up w-with Remus." she started wailing again. Lily and Jennifer squeezed her hand, trying to comfort her but it wasn't appearing to work. They were both very surprised upon hearing this, but thought it best not to ask about it right then. "I-I overreacted. I didn't really mean t-to it j-just happened!"  
  
"Can't you just tell him that and it'll all be okay?" Jennifer asked softly.  
  
"N-no! I can't do that!" Lily and Jennifer looked to each other, slightly confused. Why couldn't she? They weren't about to feel sorry for Chloe if she was just going to be stubborn.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The four Marauders and three girls sat at the end of the Gryffindor table that they had claimed as their own. Eager to dig in to breakfast, they were slightly annoyed to find that Dumbledore wanted to address the Hall first.  
  
"Sorry everyone, I know you're hungry. I just wanted to let you all know that we (meaning myself and the other staff members) have been planning a little Easter contest. As you all know, Easter is this Sunday, so there isn't much time to do this. Anyway, the contest is this: You and a partner will go on a treasure hunt through the grounds. You'll have about three hours to search. We'll then meet back here and whichever group has found the most objects, will win the unknown prize. Now, this only applies to those who are staying for the Easter holidays, of course, and you are not being forced to participate, only encouraged." He smiled as he took his seat and breakfast appeared.  
  
"A treasure hunt?" James asked excitedly.  
  
"Yeah, it sounds fun. I'm going to have to owl my parents and tell them I'm staying for the holidays." she laughed and batted her eyelashes at him. "Will you be my partner for the hunt, James?"  
  
He pretended to look surprised and pleased at the same time. "Why of course I will." He gave her hand a squeeze under the table. In their happiness, they failed to notice how uncomfortable Chloe and Remus looked. They were sitting as far apart as possible and purposely avoiding eye contact with each other. Sirius and Jennifer looked to be partners already, and so that left the other two all alone. Lily was about to bet that she'd eat her sock before they decided to work together on anything now.  
  
Chloe rose from her seat and walked over to a sixth year boy who had been looking at her. The rest of them couldn't hear what she was saying, but by her expression she was asking to be his partner. Remus glanced at her sadly out of the corner of his eye. He wasn't about to give up though. He eventually resolved to partner with Peter, who was looking very lost. Remus didn't look all too happy about this arrangement, but he supposed that sometimes sacrifices must be made.  
  
Breakfast was spent with everyone eagerly discussing the treasure hunt and what might be in store. Chloe and Remus were the only ones who were silent and appeared not to be looking forward to it.  
  
Lily turned to James, throwing down her fork and pushing her plate away. "Want to come up with me while I send my parents an owl?" He nodded, and the two of them left hand in hand.  
  
They playfully pushed each other around on the way, James ended up tripping her on 'accident' a few times. She responded by kicking him when he helped her up, but not on purpose, of course.  
  
When they reached their destination, she wrote a quick note and sent it off with her owl. Then she turned back to James, smiling up at him.  
  
"What would you like to do today?" he asked, winking at her.  
  
"Hmm…I don't know…" she said, playing stupid. She loved to tease him. "I thought maybe I'd go to the library, but without you of course."  
  
He grinned. "Don't play stupid with me. I'm better at it."  
  
Lily's emerald eyes twinkled as she laughed. "That's for sure." She replied, taking his hand in hers and pulling him out the door.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: *frown* it made me so sad to write all that about Chloe and Remus. I really liked them as a couple. ;( But don't worry, I have more planned for them…all in good time. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and I wanted to apologize for it taking awhile to get up. I've been pretty busy with end of the year crap, and well, you know. I have two more days of school!! Yes! And Monday is our carnival, and Tuesday is our recognition ceremony thing, so really I have no more classes. Anyway, I'm rambling (yet again…). Thanks a lot for last chapter's reviews!! Please tell me what you thought of this one!  
  
~Emily~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
nats56- Thanks a lot! I'm glad you found it good!  
  
SAKURAnTOKYO- I feel so bad for writing all that…but it will turn out alright, I promise. Thanks again!  
  
Kasey- I wrote more ;) Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Kristatwen- *fliches* I hope you aren't *too* pissed…thanks again!  
  
Lunita- Thanks!!! Hope you liked this chapter too!  
  
K'trina- Well, her reaction wasn't exactly what would have been nicest…but I didn't want the story to be so…you know, where everything always turns out alright.  
  
KoolKitty- Thanks again, o' faithful reviewer. You make me happy, you review all of my stories! Thanks a lot!  
  
Libertygrl413- Lol, I know what you mean about cliffhangers. But they're just so much fun to write…thank you!  
  
Kase- Lol, well I'm glad you like it that much! I wish I had more sugar at the moment, I'm falling asleep at the keyboard…  
  
Min Hee Ha- Thanks again, your opinion really does mean a lot to me. I owe you one for reviewing every chapter!  
  
MarauderChick-Lily- Hehe, here's the next chapter. Thanks a bunch!  
  
SMAC- I agree, they are a cute couple. Sorry about the fighting though…but all couples fight, right? (whoa, that rhymes, hate it when I do that…) Lol, thanks again!  
  
Lilyblossom- True, it probably could have…I'm glad you told me, I didn't realize that when I was writing it. Thanks a lot, once again!  
  
Midnightlily- Really? That's cool. Happy Birthday! (though I'm most likely late) Thank you again!  
  
Riauna- I'm glad you like it! I hope you continue to!  
  
Siri's girl- Thanks again! I'll try not to forget the e-mail…  
  
Red- I know, it is so unfair *sigh* I wish I could somehow revive him from being a werewolf…poor guy. Thanks a lot for reviewing, your reviews always make me smile!  
  
Up2early- Lol, I hope this was soon enough! Thank you!  
  
GurlieGurl4Life- He is sweet, sooo sweet. But I just couldn't make it so easy, could I? Thanks for reviewing!  
  
The Lady Lillian- Yeah, but he shouldn't have waited…(wait a minute…it's me who waited…) Anyway, I'm confusing myself, so thanks again!  
  
Phoenixheart- Lol, I do like the rambling. And I'm happy for you (only 57 hours of school left) I only have 12! Well, less actually, because the ceremony thing on Tuesday ends at 11 and then we can leave. Anyway, you should write a story! That's what I do when I come up with weird ideas…well, thanks again!  
  
XxXTonuXxXChickXxX- Lol, your reviews always make me smile. And I think we had better leave what Chloe and Remus do to our imaginations…Anyway, I'm glad you like all the chapters and I hope this one fits in too! Thanks again, I really love reading your reviews! 


	27. The Treasure Hunt

Chapter 27- The Treasure Hunt  
  
"Hey, Snape! Catch!" Sirius yelled towards the Slytherin table. Severus Snape turned around, his expression one of confusion. As soon as his eyes fixed on the Marauders, Sirius flung a large ball of mashed potatoes at his face, smacking him directly in the forehead. The Gryffindors burst out laughing, but the Slytherins scowled and promised to repay them.  
  
It was a normal dinner at Hogwarts, except for one thing- the Easter treasure hunt was the next day. And so everyone was anxious and ready to begin.  
  
"Sirius, dear, that wasn't very nice." Jen exclaimed through her laughter. It was quite evident that she didn't really care. She ran a hand through her light hair, and turned to Chloe, elbowing her lightly. "Aw, come on. You're being boring."  
  
Chloe, who had been in somewhat of a bad mood lately, rolled her hazel eyes and replied, "Do I care?" She crossed her arms, trying a little too hard to avoid glancing at Remus.  
  
He was seated all the way at the other end of the table, talking to James and Lily. He, too, looked aggravated.  
  
"I don't see why you keep bothering me about it. Just give up, because it isn't going to happen." he directed at Lily and James, who looked thoroughly annoyed at his attitude.  
  
"Stop sulking and tell her how you feel. Or *I* will." Lily said to him, before glancing at James for help. She elbowed him to get him to talk.  
  
"Ow." he rubbed his arm, then seeing Lily's expression, added, "Yes, what she says." he pointed at Lily lamely, and she glared at him.  
  
"You aren't helping." she whispered to James before turning her attention back to Remus.  
  
Despite their desperate attempts, they weren't any closer to getting Remus and Chloe back together. As they were finishing up their dinners, they decided to lay off awhile and see what happened without their meddling. Besides, they would be busy, what with the treasure hunt and all.  
  
*************************************  
  
"So, now that you have me all alone..." James started but was cut off as Lily sat in his lap and kissed him. The common room was void of any people, except for them. They broke apart suddenly, but only because they needed to breathe.  
  
"My, my, aren't we feisty tonight?" James said through his grin.  
  
"You know you like it. However, if you'd prefer..." she started to climb off of him, but he grabbed her arm and pulled her back down.  
  
"I wouldn't prefer. I want you right here where I have access to you." he said, his dark eyes twinkling with happiness.  
  
"Who says you have access in the first place?" she said, raising an eyebrow amusedly. James' eyes widened and he looked a little confused; his trademark expression. Lily beamed and kissed him again, this time on the tip of his nose. He tipped his own head upwards, so that his lips reached hers.  
  
They carried on into the night, but I won't describe the situation now.  
  
*********************************  
  
"Wake up, sleepyhead." Lily said softly, touching James' face lightly with one hand. With the other, she shook his shoulder.  
  
He groaned grumpily, but then, seeing who was standing before him, smiled and sat up, rubbing his eyes.  
  
"Almost time for the treasure hunt, eh?" he asked, looking up at her expectantly.  
  
"Yes. And I thought you'd like to take a shower, seeing how you didn't have time last night." she finished with a grin. He returned it, and promptly rose from his bed. He gave her a nice kiss indeed, and replied,  
  
"Thanks, sweetie." he gave her his famous, lop-sided grin. "I'll be out in a few. Meet you downstairs?" she nodded and they went their separate ways.  
  
Around twenty minutes later, James appeared at the top of the stairs, his eyes sweeping over the common room in search of a red-head. He found her, and she looked up with her brilliant green eyes, which twinkled as she smiled at him. He smiled back, like always, and caught up to her.  
  
"Have a nice shower?" she asked congenially, still smiling.  
  
"Of course. Ready to go down?" again she nodded, and he grabbed her hand to squeeze it as they walked out the portrait hole together.  
  
When they reached the Great Hall, the first sight that caught their eyes were their friends seated at the Gryffindor table. Remus was staring off into space, with Peter sitting beside him babbling away, not noticing that nobody was listening nor cared to. Chloe was listening to something Jennifer was telling both her and Sirius, and they were seated a few feet away from the other two boys, for certain reasons. James and Lily sat in between the two parties and waved to each.  
  
It wasn't long before Dumbledore appeared at the front of the room, to address the students as usual.  
  
"I suppose you're all ready for the Hunt to begin. I hope that you enjoy this afternoon's event, because a lot of hard work has been put into it, in order for it to be enjoyable for you. And I'm sure that it will be. So, to start, I want each group to come up to the staff table and collect a list. Cited on the parchment are the objects you will be looking for, fifty to be exact. They are hidden all around the school and the school grounds, enough for each group to have. Don't forget to also pick up one of the bags," he gestured towards a lump of brown things, which could only be the bags he meant. "where you will put the objects you find. In three hours, at four in the afternoon, everyone shall meet back here, objects will be counted, and the winner will be rewarded." his eyes twinkled like they so often did as he added, "And don't try collecting any more objects after time is up, the unfound ones will vanish. Good luck to everyone, and I wish you an enjoyable experience."  
  
After he finished, James stood and extended his hand to Lily, who took it and rose as well. They made their way over to the staff table, and collected two lists and a single bag. Looking around, they saw their friends doing the same.  
  
Lily turned to them and said, "Good luck." Jennifer and Chloe beamed and crossed their arms defiantly- they wouldn't be *needing* any luck. Lily just shrugged and waved as James wordlessly dragged (not literally) her out of the hall.  
  
"So where do you want to go first?" he asked, stopping and gazing into her eyes. She smiled and replied,  
  
"Doesn't really matter to me. How about we look upstairs, then we can head outside for some fresh air."  
  
"Okay." he glanced around for their friends, but they had already left.  
  
They linked hands and ran into the midst of other excited students. It appeared that they had better get moving, or all the objects might be taken by the younger students (not to mention other seventh years).  
  
They carefully trod up the stairs, so as not to knock anyone over. As they passed some students, they received smiles and nods; everyone knew about Lily and James' lasting relationship.  
  
It wasn't long before they reached the top of the steps, and turned right. Their eyes scanned the floor, the wall, little spaces in between, anywhere where the objects might be hidden.  
  
"Hey- what's that!" James exclaimed, causing Lily to look up from the floor. She realized that she was now on all fours, crawling on the floor of Hogwarts. She looked a little confused; how, or when, had she gotten like that? But then she grinned, thinking about how stupid she must look, crawling on the floor with her butt in the air. She turned around to look at James, who was grinning and holding up an old quill. Holding out the bag for him to drop it in, she checked off '1 old quill' on the list.  
  
After searching pretty much that whole floor of Hogwarts, they had found a good deal of items. On their list, about twenty of the fifty items were checked off. Some of them had been rather strange- such as a worn white robe, a cat furball, and one of Dumbledore's old wool socks.  
  
They decided that it was time to head outside- and did. Right outside the door, Lily stopped and grabbed James' arm.  
  
"What's that?" she indicated a piece of fabric that was lying in the middle of a nearby bush. James screwed up his face, shaking his head. He leaned over and picked it up. They both snickered- James was holding up a pair of red-heart boxers. Leaning over the list, Lily found that it wasn't one of the items. She looked up at James, her emerald eyes wide and amused. She told him as much, and they both looked confused a moment. Then James looked to the boxers and pulled out the tag. He burst out laughing and handed them to Lily, while he doubled over. She took them, and there, on the tag, was 'S. Snape' written in untidy black lettering. She shook her head as she laughed, handing them back over to James.  
  
He stuffed them in his back pocket, remembering that the Marauders could have some kind of use for those boxers.  
  
***************************  
  
At four o'clock sharp, all of the students reappeared in the Great Hall. They looked to each other, excitedly trying to guess if they had collected the most items. Nobody had found all fifty- but some had come pretty close.  
  
Dumbledore was standing at the head of the Hall, smiling his usual smile. "Has anyone collected over forty-five?" Nobody raised their hands. "Alright then, anyone over forty?" Four groups raised there hands then- Severus and Lucious, Lily and James, Jennifer and Sirius, and two Hufflepuffs (names unknown). "How many each?" Dumbledore called out.  
  
"43" the Hufflepuff called out.  
  
"42" yelled Severus, and James contained a smile, patting his back pocket.  
  
"44" he yelled out.  
  
"45" Sirius yelled proudly, knowing that he and Jennifer had won.  
  
"Well then, here's our winners." Dumbledore announced, motioning for Jennifer and Sirius to come forward. He took a good look inside their sack, making sure they had the correct items. He finished a few minutes later, and beamed as he looked up at them.  
  
"Your prize will be two gift certificates to be used anywhere inside Hogsmeade, and you get the rest of the day and night to spend there. Dinner will be provided." Most students started clapping and Jennifer and Sirius looked to each other and grinned, accepting their rewards.  
  
As they made their way back to the Gryffindor table, the Hall filled with the noise of chatter and laughter once more.  
  
"Hey Sirius, Remus, everyone else," James called out to them. "I have something to show you."  
  
The five of them made their way over to Lily and James, crowding around. Remus and Chloe refused to acknowledge that the other one was standing not far away at all.  
  
"Look what Lily and I found." James exclaimed, pulling out Snape's underwear and showing them the tag. They all doubled over laughing and pointing at the boxers. Then Sirius suddenly cut off his laughter.  
  
"What?" Remus asked quickly, ceasing to laugh as well. Everyone quieted, looking at Sirius. His face was screwed up, he looked a little nauseous as he edged away from the boxers.  
  
"I-I just thought of something." He said slowly, looking very grossed out. "Why were Snape's boxers in that bush anyway?"  
  
Everyone groaned and looked sick, and James' eyes widened as he flung the boxers away from him. "Ugh!" they all screamed at once.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: First, and foremost, I want to thank my reviewers- it's greatly appreciated ;) and next, I wanted to apologize for not getting this chapter up last week, as I wanted to. Yes, we're out of school (last Tuesday- the 21 was our last day), so you would think I'd have plenty of time to write. But I went out of town (to St. Louis) for a family reunion- but now, millions of 'my how you've grown's and 'you're so tall now's later- I'm back and ready to type ;) hope this chapter wasn't boring and you all liked it!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Alright, this might take awhile, sorry about this list being so long and taking up so much space…  
  
midnightlily- Thanks again, and it's okay if you can't review for awhile, I'm just happy you like the story!  
  
ShortySC22- Yes, updated again finally. Thanks a bunch!  
  
Red- Lol, I agree…poor Remus. But I think the rest of them are going to give up on getting them back together- the two of them are too stubborn for either of them to do anything. Hope you liked this chapter!  
  
SMAC- I tried to make this chapter a little longer-and hopefully I will be able to post more often (we'll see) Thanks again!  
  
SAKURAnTOKYO- Thank you again! I agree- stubbornness sucks. But I will try and make it happy- eventually.  
  
XxXTonuXxXChickXxX- Lol, I quite agree. Remus is stuck with horrible Peter- sucks for him. *screws up nose in disgust* Hehe, and you probably shouldn't ask about what Lily and James do in their spare time…thanks again for reviewing!  
  
Nabeeha- I'm happy you liked it, thanks for letting me know!  
  
Marauderchick- Lily- We'll see about them getting back together…I have a pretty good idea about what's going to happen. Thanks!  
  
Eclectus- Thanks again! Lol, I'm glad you liked that part. And I know- I feel bad for Chloe and Remus.  
  
Lady of Magic- Thank you! I'm happy you're liking the story- and I did try and get this out soon. The next chapter shouldn't be too far away, because I'm home again now ;) Thanks again!  
  
Peppermint- You like it that much to save it to your favs? I'm touched ;) thanks!  
  
Kristatwen- Lol, well that's good to know. Thanks once again!  
  
Nike1000- Yes, they were- but they decided not to…actually, I kind of forgot about that part…lol, I guess you can tell. Thanks for reviewing; I'm really happy you're enjoying the story!  
  
Kase- Lol, I'm happy it was entertaining enough to wake you up a little. Hope you liked this part too!  
  
Min Hee Ha- Thank you, thank you… I really should get a little button where I can just click it and the thanks appear automatically. I'm happy you like my writing!  
  
Alexa- Thanks again, hope you liked this chapter too! He is a sweet guy…wish I could say his personality is based on one I know. Hah! Like that'll ever happen!  
  
Prongs- Wrote more…hope it's good, thanks!  
  
Libertygrl413- Me too (I'm sad too). But I'm happy you like the story and I hope you continue too…thanks again!  
  
Phoenix6545- No need to apologize- I've been busy lately too. But thanks for reviewing again! I'm glad you're back!  
  
Princess Lily- Lol, we'll see about them getting back together…I hope you enjoyed this chapter too and thanks a lot for reviewing!  
  
QuidditchChic1- To answer your question: I'm not entirely sure where I'm going to end the story- I'm just seeing how it goes. But it will probably be either their graduation or wedding, their deaths are too sad =( Anyway, I'm really happy you like the story and I hope you continue to! No need to thank me for reading your review, I love reading reviews. Thanks a lot!  
  
Phoenixheart- Ooh, sorry about that. Wish I could help-but I don't know too much about computers. I'm happy for you- almost out of school ;) I'm enjoying the freedom of summer myself. Thanks again for reviewing!  
  
SilverTears13- Lol, I feel bad for both Chloe and Remus- but they're too stubborn! Hold up, I'm talking about my own characters…I scare myself sometimes…Anyway, I'm really glad you like the story and thanks for reviewing! 


	28. A Normal Evening

A/N: Just so it doesn't catch you off-guard, this first part is about Jennifer and Sirius' trip to Hogsmeade after the treasure hunt. I figured I should say a little bit about it, so here I go....  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 28- A Normal Evening  
  
It was slightly strange for Sirius- going to Hogsmeade with actual permission, and without James' invisibility cloak and the map. He was rather enjoying it, though he decided that sneaking around was definitely more fun than being *allowed* to do something. Grinning to himself, he glanced to the girl at his side.  
  
Jennifer always looked beautiful to him, with her golden hair and shining azure eyes which reminded him of pools of crystal clear water. She was amazing, something he hadn't known until he started dating her. He recalled exactly when it had all started, and his grin widened.  
  
(flashback)  
  
Sirius sat alone in the common room, not talking or smiling or laughing. Normally this would have bored him, but his eyes were staring, fixed on someone, and what they saw was enough to keep his attention.  
  
Jennifer had been holding his eye for some time now, well, since they had come back to Hogwarts for their seventh year. He was surprised that he had never noticed her before now. As he stared at her, he thought about what Dumbledore had said a few days before about the upcoming dance and carnival. After hearing that, his immediate thought was that he would ask Jennifer to go with him. This was normally not a problem at all for him; he wasn't too shy of a guy. But he was scared that she would say no and he would feel stupid. She seemed, and asking her seemed, different than all of those other girls. Oh well he sighed quietly to himself. If I don't ask her now, she'll already have a date...if she doesn't now...  
  
He proposed to himself the idea of going up and asking her right then. But for some reason, he didn't exactly relish the thought of her friends snickering at him. So he resolved to wait until he could get her alone, and ask her then.  
  
This came sooner than he had expected, and his palms felt slightly sweaty as he rose from where he had been sitting and went to speak with her.  
  
She was just turning away, towards the stairs, when he caught up to her and spoke.  
  
"Er, Jennifer, could I have a word with you?"  
  
"Sure." she turned and looked up at him with inquiring eyes. "What do you need?"  
  
"I-" he cleared his throat, and smiled a little nervously. "wanted to ask you about the dance and carnival. Please go with me?" he puckered up his lips in a pouting way, pleading with her.  
  
She laughed, and threw her arms around him, hugging him close. After she realized what she was doing, though, she pulled away, blushing ever so slightly.  
  
"Um, sorry about that, didn't mean to." then she smiled. "I'd love to go with you."  
  
He beamed his usual 'Sirius' smile and replied, "Great, I'll be looking forward to it."  
  
"Uh-huh." she said, turning again and ascending the stairs. She waved and said a quiet goodnight before disappearing around the corner.  
  
(end flashback)  
  
Ah, the good old days. he thought humorously to himself.  
  
"Here we are." Jennifer announced, grabbing his hand. Sirius looked up from his thoughts to see the village of Hogsmeade lying before him. He didn't normally see it from this view, since he always came out in Honeydukes.  
  
Nevertheless, he turned to Jennifer and grinned as usual, grabbing her arm and pulling her along as he wildly ran for the town. They reached the street rather quickly, faces red from effort and Jennifer not looking too happy about having been pulled around. She narrowed her eyes and reached up, attempting to smooth her hair. They glanced around, wondering what to do first.  
  
"Want to shop for, say, and hour then go eat dinner at that new restaurant?" (A/N: Obviously, I have made the restaurant up....) Sirius asked, still peering about him eagerly.  
  
"Sure." was her only reply. The two of them walked past the well- known Three Broomsticks and Jennifer was about to pass Zonko's (because she knew the mood it put Sirius in), when she felt a hand upon her arm and the next moment was inside the store.  
  
He scampered quickly to the section labeled 'New Tricks and Pranks', while she watched him from the sidelines, crossing her arms and shaking her head.  
  
"You'll never grow up." she commented, and he simply looked up and grinned at her, shrugging indifferently.  
  
They spent, as they had planned, around an hour shopping. By the time they were finished, they had both spent all of their gift certificates, on candy, pranks, and other random items. It was then that Sirius calmed down a little, a noticeable feat for him, and led them to Klinno's Magical Restaurant, which was just across from the Shrieking Shack.  
  
Carefully and quietly, they walked through the large double doors, which were held open by two smiling people on either side. It was a pretty fancy restaurant, and neither of them had been there before. They felt a little out of place in their plain, everyday clothes, but the waiters and waitresses didn't seem to notice. Approaching the little table where a waiter stood behind taking reservations, Sirius smiled appropriately and opened his mouth to say something. But before he could, the waiter before him said,  
  
"Hogwarts winners, correct?" he asked congenially, grabbing two menus. Sirius nodded, and followed the tall man toward their table near the windows. The couple seated themselves at the small, circular table, accepting the menus and opening them.  
  
***************************  
  
Remus ran back into the Great Hall, carrying rather large, long tongs. (A/N: You know, like the things you use when you grill things.)  
  
He was slightly out of breath as he came to a stop next to James. "The house elves gave me these when I asked and I figured they would work okay." he handed them over to James.  
  
James reached down, opening the tongs and enclosing them upon the heart boxers. He scrunched up his nose, looking at the boxers with a sickened expression. He raised them up to shoulder level, holding them before the two boys. Remus looked at James, making eye contact, and they nodded to each other.  
  
Making their way out of the Great Hall, still clutching the boxers in between the tongs, there were faint grins apparent on each of their faces. Even if the idea of the boxers was quite gross, they couldn't let a prank object go to waste, could they? And so it was that after the dinner, they had stayed back, thinking of ways to transport them without having to make physical contact. Remus had gone to the house elves, who had eagerly supplied the tongs, telling him he didn't even have to return them. But he thought it would be a good idea if he did; he didn't want anything that might remind him of Snape lying around.  
  
The two boys walked into the Entrance Hall, where a long and skinny silver pole was lying- one that James had quickly acquired from who knows where. They erected it, working to attach the boxers to the top. It didn't take them too long, and they settled the pole, with a little magical help, so that it would stand tall and upright. The boxers now hung like a flag on a pole, right in the middle of the Entrance Hall. They then set up a pre- made sign in front of the flag, reading in clear, glittering letters the words 'Severus Snape's Boxer Shorts. Fashionable, aren't they?'  
  
Stepping back a few feet, they surveyed their work, grinning the whole time. Remus muttered a quick charm that would keep anyone except the staff at Hogwarts from coming within two feet of the flag and sign- for twenty-four hours, at least.  
  
It wasn't more than fifteen minutes before almost the whole school was crowded around, more people coming every minute. People were laughing and pointing, having a thoroughly good time. James and Remus stood on the sidelines with everyone else, playing innocent and laughing along.  
  
Snape appeared then, pushing through the crowd frantically to get to the flag. His face was red with embarrassment as he stood before everyone. He ran towards the flagpole, wanting to tear it down, but was promptly thrown back as he reached the charm barrier. He cursed, and the two Marauders looked at each other, laughing harder.  
  
They were a little worried that Dumbledore or one of the teachers would take it down before the full day was over, but their worries quickly slipped from their minds as they spotted the wise old man standing near them. His white hair ran down his back and his glasses were slipping down his nose slowly, as he bent over laughing as hard as he could. A tear of mirth slipped down his cheek as he continued to crow with laughter. He looked over at James and Remus, his azure eyes bright and smiling, and gave them a thumbs up that only the two of them saw.  
  
While they were enjoying all of these, the girls (Lily and Chloe) were upstairs having a little fun of their own. They laughed as they set up the triggers, meant only for the Marauders, in the Gryffindor common room.  
  
***************************  
  
Sirius was a little nervous as he stared at his menu, eyes scanning over his options. He wanted this evening to be perfect for Jennifer; so he planned on acting civil and not like his usual self.  
  
"What would you like?" he asked her politely. She looked up at him, smiling and replied,  
  
"How about spaghetti? It's just about the only thing on this menu that I can pronounce." she added jokingly. She was right though, Sirius noticed, as he read through the dishes. He finally decided spaghetti was the best idea.  
  
"You know, that sounds good. I think I'll get the same." he grinned at her over the top of his menu. She peered over the top of hers, only her light eyes showing, but he could tell that she was smiling too.  
  
Suddenly, the waiter appeared again, with a pen and pad of paper.  
  
"What would you fine people like tonight?" he asked, looking to Sirius with a polite smile.  
  
"I think we'll both be having the spaghetti, please."  
  
The waiter nodded, scribbling down their orders and collecting the menus.  
  
"A good choice. It should be out in no time." he scampered away.  
  
Sirius turned to Jennifer, drumming his fingers on the table and not knowing what to say. For the first time in his life, he was at a loss of words. Damn. he thought to himself. It's a lot harder to make conversation when you're actually trying to sound good.  
  
Jennifer seemed to know what he was doing, and shook her head at him for the second time that day, but this time she was smiling.  
  
"I'm glad we won, Sirius. It's nice to eat a private dinner with you."  
  
"Yeah, I don't think we've ever been able to eat alone before." he replied.  
  
"Uh-huh." she said, and they both looked a little uncomfortable, having nothing to talk about. "Sirius, I-" she started, but was cut off as a steaming plate of spaghetti was put before her on the table. The waiter left again, after asking if they needed anything else at the moment, and Jennifer immediately started twirling the noodles around her fork.  
  
Sirius, however, was awkwardly picking his fork up, vainly trying to act composed and well-mannered. In his attempt to achieve this, he accidentally knocked over his glass of water, spilling it all over the crisp white tablecloth. Jennifer rested her forward in her hand, closing her eyes in amusement. Sirius' eyes widened, and he franticly rose from his chair, knocking it backwards.  
  
It was then that another waiter appeared, with a rag to clean the mess up. Sirius wouldn't let him, he insisted that he would clean everything up, that it was all his fault. So he took the rag and promptly began scrubbing, his cheeks a little flushed.  
  
He wasn't paying enough attention as his right hand grabbed the table cloth. He somehow managed to give it a good tug, causing it to slide off and fall on top of him as he toppled backwards. Spaghetti, water, silverware, and everything else slid down, landing atop him.  
  
The poor brown-haired boy looked thoroughly disgruntled as he rose, his face covered in tomato sauce. He looked at Jennifer apologetically, and she shook with laughter at the whole episode, still seated in her chair.  
  
It took awhile to get everything, including Sirius, cleaned up. They received new plates of spaghetti, and started to eat in silence, except for Jennifer's occasional bouts of quiet laughter. She sobered eventually, when they were almost finished with dinner.  
  
Sirius looked at her seriously and bowed his head. "I wanted this to be a nice evening for you, but I guess I ruined it. I'm sorry..." he trailed off, frowning.  
  
It surprised Jennifer to see him so downhearted. It hadn't been that big of a deal to her, but then again, she hadn't been the one lying on the floor covered with tomato sauce while everyone stared at her. She grabbed his hand and squeezed it, her blue eyes penetrating his. "It *was* a nice evening for me, Sirius. Much more so than if it had been very serious. Believe me, I knew what I was getting myself into when I first started dating you." She added and his face split into a grin.  
  
"*That* is a very true statement. You should always take care to remember that."  
  
"Oh, believe me, I don't think you'll let me forget it." she replied, laughing again.  
  
***************************  
  
Lily and Chloe walked into the Entrance Hall, smiling and knowing that their job was done. The crowd from before had dwindled a little, and only small groups of people remained.  
  
The two girls spotted James and Remus near the flagpole, and quickly ambled over. Jennifer and Sirius also appeared from the other side, approaching at just the same time as the two girls.  
  
"Have a nice time?" Chloe asked.  
  
Jennifer and Sirius looked at each other and grinned, responding, "Of course we did."  
  
Then Jen whispered to the other girls so that the Marauders couldn't hear. "Did you do it?"  
  
"You bet we did. Everything's ready to go." Lily replied, brushing a strand of red hair behind her ear.  
  
And so, after everyone had another good laugh at the flagpole, they marched towards the Gryffindor common room, the boys indifferent and the girls anticipating.  
  
Chloe, Lily, and Jennifer made a point of walking through the portrait hole first and turning to watch the other four enter. They stood a little way off, so that they wouldn't catch any of it.  
  
When the four boys walked through, they were instantly pelted with dung bombs and water balloons. They ducked and tried to fight the attack off, but were unsuccessful. The girls stood of the side, watching with loud cackling.  
  
Brushing themselves off, James and Sirius straightened and glared good-naturedly at Lily and Jennifer. They launched at them, and so began a chase around the common room (the younger students carefully kept out of the way).  
  
James closed in on Lily eventually, falling on top of her. They stared at each other a moment, and Lily prepared for a kiss. But James just grinned and pulled a dung bomb out from behind his back, jumping up and pelting her with it.  
  
Sirius, however, had tripped and grabbed Jennifer's foot, pulling her down also. He wasted no time in soaking her with one of the largest water balloons known to mankind.  
  
Meanwhile, Chloe and Remus were standing off the side. She laughed hysterically at his state. Against her will, she managed a wide smile at him, and he rewarded her with a grin. He was seemingly debating whether he should step closer to her or not, but before he could, she turned back towards the scene, her smile fading when she realized what she was doing.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: I tried to make this chapter a little longer, and interesting. I hope I succeeded ;) Please let me know what you think- just press that little button and take a moment. Thanks a lot!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
jazz- Well, let's just say that they don't ( I didn't even think about it), but thanks for reviewing!  
  
Min Hee Ha- I'm glad you thought it was a good idea, and that you like (or love if you'd rather =) my writing, though I think I've said that one too many times...anyway, thanks again for your opinion!!  
  
phoenix6545- Lol, I'm glad you found that funny, it was rather amusing to write. Thanks again!  
  
Kase- Thanks for reviewing! I hope this chapter was also up to your standards!  
  
kristatwen- ;) I'm happy you thought it was funny, and as always, thanks a lot!  
  
libertygrl413- Lol, thanks for the comments! And I promise you more will happen with the two of them.  
  
Tess- A new reviewer and reader! I'm glad you liked it and I hope you continue to! Thanks a lot!  
  
amy- I'm glad you thought it was funny ;) hope you liked this chapter!  
  
heehee- 10 billion stars?! Well thanks a lot, I'm happy you liked it that much- you made me smile =)  
  
SMAC- Hehe, sorry if I fooled you about the two of them...but I promise there's more to come with them...and I'm happy you thought last chapter was funny. Thanks again!  
  
Beltane- Thanks for your comments of the whole story, I really appreciate it! I agree, the thought was a bit disturbing, but I couldn't resist ;) Anyway, I'm glad you liked it so far and I hope you continue to. Oh, and enjoy your summer! 


	29. An Endless Quarrel

A/N: I hope you people haven't lost your interest in this story; it's been so long! At least, to me it has. 

Important Note: I am leaving on July 14 for Arizona, and I won't be back any sooner than two weeks, and it may be a month! I wanted to let you know, so you don't wonder why I'm not updating my stories. Be assured that when I do get back, I will post!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Chapter 29- An endless quarrel

       "Chloe? I don't, er, I don't mean to intrude upon your personal life, and if you object, tell me, but what is it with you and Remus?" Lily was indifferently staring at her dark-haired friend over her book, of which she hadn't turned a page of in over twenty minutes. She'd been staring at the wall and thinking, rather than reading. Thinking about oh, everything. James and all of her friends, graduation and what she was planning on doing afterwards, and just recently, Chloe and Remus and their aggravating stubbornness. And seeing how Chloe was sitting on her own bed, not more than two yards away, she vociferated her wondering.

       Chloe looked up, her hazel eyes flashing with momentary anger and annoyance.  "A better question is- why does everybody care so much?" She raised an eyebrow and looked back down at the magazine she had been reading.

       Lily, unbeknown to her friend, narrowed her eyes. "Could it be because you're our friends and we care about you?! Honestly, Chloe, you're being so stubborn!"

       Chloe looked unperturbed, and simply shrugged. A loud, exasperated sigh escaped Lily's lips just as Jennifer walked out of the bathroom. She had been listening intently to the conversation, and shook her head at Chloe.

       "I agree completely with Lily, here," she indicated the red-head with her thumb. "You're being downright impossible. Anybody who has eyes can see that you two still care about each other."

       "He wants you back, Chloe." Lily added, the two of them staring at her, waiting for her to look up from her magazine. Slowly and reluctantly, she did.

       "If he wanted me back, then he'd tell me that. He obviously doesn't care enough about us to confide anything in me." she replied despondently, drawing the curtain around her bed as a signal of an end to the conversation. Both Jennifer and Lily shook their heads once more and shrugged at one another in resignation.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

       "I can't believe you talked us into this!" Lily exclaimed, poking James in the ribs. 

"What can I say, Lily m'dear, we're rubbing off on you." James replied, motioning for the others to follow them.

       Strictly speaking, each of them should have been sleeping soundly in the Gryffindor Tower, by this hour. But, then again, they were the Marauders, Lily, and her friends. Who would be surprised?

       It took a mere matter of five minutes before all seven of them were panting and huddled next to the lake. They jumped at shadows and kept silent until they were certain that nobody had followed.

       "What're we doing here, James?" Lily asked, letting herself drop onto a nearby boulder. 

       "I'd like to know the same thing." Jennifer cast a glare at Sirius. "Was it really necessary to come barging into our dorm to wake us up?"

       Chloe, on the other hand, kept silent and purposefully ignored the sneaky glances that Remus sent her way. She plopped down next to Lily, twining her dark hair around her fingers.

       Sirius stood grinning, not unusual for him, and James was looking at Lily meaningfully. Remus appeared forlorn and not with the group but floating out in space. Peter, well, he was Peter. 

       "We," James gestured at the other Marauders, "have decided to pull a few pranks," he stopped while Lily rolled her eyes, "and we thought that you might like to help us."

       Jennifer raised an eyebrow, Lily just stared at him sleepily, and Chloe made a gesture with her arm for him to go on.

       "First order of business- Chris." James said, smiling evilly.

Lily sat up staight, however tired, and replied angrily, "Oh no you don't! He doesn't deserve to be pranked, even if you do hate him!"

       James appeared taken aback. "Huh?" then his face became red with anger. "Do you have feelings for him, still?"

       Lily shook her head furiously. "I told you; he doesn't deserve it!"

"Well, maybe I'll just do the prank without your help, anyway!" he was acting childish, and he knew it, but of course, refused to admit it to anybody. 

       Lily threw her hands up in the air. As if being tired and just wanting to go to bed wasn't enough, James had to act so stubborn and foolish! She spun around and stomped off towards the castle without a backward look.

       James glared after her, and then turned to everyone else. They stared at him without expression; with tired masks to hide whatever they might be thinking.

        Sirius smiled wearily at Jennifer. "Well dear, it appears that your friend is PMSing." he grinned wider.

       Jennifer's' face reddened. "Oh sure, take his side! I declare, all of you are so immature!" she ran off after Lily.

       Chloe stared after then, then turned back to the guys, seemingly indifferent to the whole argument. "I'm really not in the mood for any of this. I wasn't feeling well in the first place, and now you four have gone and made the two of them mad!" she glared at each of them in turn, then fixed her hazel eyes on Remus. "Ugh, and you!" she pointed a finger at him. "You--You--You idiot!" she ran off before he could reply, cursing herself for not being able to say anything superior. She had wanted to yell at him, but it hadn't turned out as she had planned, again. She shook her head and ran harder to catch up with the other two.

       Sirius, James, and Remus turned towards each other, and then towards Peter, who was standing off to the side biting his nails. "You shouldn't have made them so mad." he squeaked. 

       "It wasn't our fault!" they yelled at once. Peter backed away, mumbling, "I-I'm going to bed." and scampered off.

       Remus sighed, looking off into the lake. "I would apologize to her. I would." he paused, looking at his hands. "But she just makes me so mad. She wouldn't accept an apology anyway." his features turned to annoyance. "So I just won't give it to her. She wants to beat around the bush, well, two can play that game!" he turned to his friends, who were staring at him with drained expressions.

       "Remus, give it up. Just tell her you're sorry." James said, sagging into a sitting position on the ground. 

       Sirius nodded. "Yeah, and then we won't have to hear you complain anymore." he realized he shouldn't have said that while Remus' eyes narrowed. 

       "You two can think whatever you want! Fine then. You won't be hearing any more complaints from me! Ha! You won't be hearing anything at all!" he ambled off, leaving Sirius and James staring at one another.

       "Geez! What a night!" Sirius exclaimed. "Well, Prongs, at least you and I are still friends." he grinned, only vaguely apparent in the moonlight.

       James sighed. "This sucks. I only wanted to pull a prank or two." his forehead turned red and creased. "She still has feelings for him though. I thought maybe she never had, but I was wrong." His hands clenched at his sides and he rose from his sitting position.

       "Prongs, forget about it. She loves you; you and I both know she does. Don't start another one of these stupid arguments or you'll end up like Remus!" he let out a cackle.

       "You just don't understand, Padfoot. You just don't understand. Come back to me when you do." he waved a weary hand as if to shoo Sirius away and left him standing alone.

       Sirius stared after his best friend with a creased forehead, only vaguely aware of how they could all be mad at each other as a result of a few minutes time. He shook his head and followed James fifty yards behind.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

      Meanwhile, the girls entered their dorm exhausted and annoyed, having caught up with each other along the way. 

       "I can't believe him!" Lily exclaimed. "He's so--so--unthoughtful!"

"And Sirius is an immature ass!"

       "Remus is a stubborn idiot!"

With that, Jennifer and Lily turned to look at Chloe, folding their arms to imply that the might think the same of her, or near enough.

       "Not this again! I have enough to worry about without getting you off my back!" Chloe exclaimed, throwing herself across her bed.

       "Are we bothering you, then? Fine, no more of that!" This was their last nerve; Jennifer drew the curtain around Chloe's bed herself.

       "Now!" she straightened and looked at Lily, who was staring at the wall angrily. Jennifer seated herself on her own bed, still watching Lily; her face was turning different shades of red and she was no doubt thinking of James. "Lily, you really shouldn't have gone off like that on him, he only wanted a joke." then she remembered his PMS comment, and shuddered irritably.

       "Yeah, well I don't always agree with the things you do either." Lily said, almost absently.

       "Is that right? Well, I'll tell you what! I have absolutely no patience left, not even for you! If you don't agree with the things I do, then go running back to the Marauders. I don't need a disagreeable friend!" She turned away and busied herself with her covers, almost losing her balance as she heatedly fought her way under them. 

       Lily stared at her, shaking her head. _What a night! How can it possibly be that we're all mad at each other- and for stupid reasons! Honestly…well, I suppose this is what the Marauders deserve for waking us up! Short nerves and dry tempers! At least they're still on good terms with each other!_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A/N: Hehehe....that was sort of fun to write...though you all probably hate me for it. Sorry if it moved a little quicker than necessary, but I didn't have enough time to write- I should be packing right now...I can just see my mother coming over here and yelling at me because I haven't yet. Anyway, thanks for reading and, like always, I'd love to hear from you in a review! Until next chapter!

~Emily~

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Peppermint- Thanks again and I hope you keep reading!

Heehee- Lol, I'm glad you liked it; I found it humorous myself. Thanks for your review and the extra stars!

Red- As you now know, it might take a lot longer than you would have thought to get them back together. Lol, if I do…anyway, thanks again for a review that made me smile!

KoolKitty- Lol, it's alright about not reading them, I forget a lot too. Anyway, I meant to send you an email before I posted this, but I sort of forgot…but I will now of course, with chapter four attached. Well, thanks for reviewing, like always!

Jessica- Thanks a lot; I really appreciate hearing from you!

Phoenix6545- Lol, well I'm glad it did, I was aiming for it. Thanks once again!

Libertygrl413- Thanks, I really enjoy reading your reviews! I hope you liked this chapter too!

Lady of Magic- Planned for Remus? To tell you the truth, I'm not quite sure yet. Though I am glad that you brought it up, it makes me realize that I should get working on that among other things…thanks a bunch for your review!

Midnightlily- ;) I'm good, enjoying the summer, and you? Thanks for reviewing!

Mr. P-  Well, I thank you for your comments, and in reply to them- How do you know that Finnigan is not Seamus' uncle or maybe not related at all? Don't assume that he's the father; I've learned that you should never assume anything when reading fiction. And your idea is no doubt a good one, but I've already plotted out what I have- you could start a story of your own regarding it, however.

Min Hee Ha- Lol, I agree. It was sweet of him. I'm glad you continue to read the story and enjoy it…and, of course, write wonderful reviews!

Jasminegurl- Lol, I'm glad that you're one that I don't need to remind that they may not get back together, but there is always hope, I won't take that away….thanks a lot for your review, I appreciate it!

SMAC- Lol, I guess I am mean, at that. I don't notice these things while writing; that's why I'm glad to have so many continuous reviews to tell me them!

AMY- Thanks a lot! I'm glad you thought that!

Tess- ;) I'm happy you though it was funny. And I will write more, of course. I couldn't possibly stop!

Kristatwen- I love it when they boys get the bad end too ;) They need it once in awhile. Anyway, I am sorry that it took me so long to take a look at your story, but I did, and I left you a review ;) I am looking forward to the next chapter. Thanks again!

Kase- Lol, well we all have our standards. I thank you for continuing to read this story- and review it!

TheYellowSubmarine- I'm honored! Thanks so much for putting me on your favorites!! I'm glad you like the story and I hope you continue to!

ElfinGirl12- I'm glad you thought it was funny ;) And I suppose now you know what happened…though I didn't even expect that, it just happened…lol, oh well!

BroadwayGuardie- Remus and Chloe might…lol, sorry I won't tell any more. Yes, I know what you mean, but stubborn people don't give way easily! Thanks a lot for your review; I'm glad you like the story!

SilverTears13- Lol, left you hanging, eh? Sorry about that…but I am happy that you enjoyed it! Thanks again!


	30. Scowls and Scheming

A/N: Ah! I'm sorry! It's been forever, I know, and I wish I had more time to write. I hope I still hold your interest!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Chapter 30- Scowls and Scheming 

       Lily opened her eyes to bright sunlight. She looked around, expecting to see Chloe and Jennifer. And then she remembered- they were angry with each other now.  Of course, how could she forget. Stupid James. Stupid, stupid James. 

       She threw the covers off, and swung her legs over the side of the bed, rubbing her eyes. So this wasn't just tempers. Her friends- all of them- really were angry with her. No, it wasn't just her. They were angry at everyone. And that made it right for her to be angry with all of them too. She _was angry with all of them._

       Lily proceeded to grumble as she climbed out of bed, combing her long hair out and putting it up into a ponytail. "They don't deserve to have me as a friend. None of them. And James...he doesn't deserve anything. Not being the overprotective jerk that his is. Did I love him? I've forgotten already." she almost laughed at herself.

       Making her way down the stairs silently, she realized what this meant. She'd have nobody to talk to. Oh well, that just meant she would need some other friends.

       Jennifer was standing off to the side of the common room, talking to some other sixth year Gryffindors. When she saw Lily she tried to come over. 

       "Lily! Hold up!" 

But Lily ignored her.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

       James was not happy. Not in the least bit. He was sitting on the edge of his bed, scowling into his hands. Lily still liked that stupid Chris. How could she? He should have known. Should have expected it. But weren't they close, hadn't they become closer? Apparently not.

       Sirius burst into the room, and his hazel eyes scanned over James. The corner of his lips twitched, holding back an annoyed scowl. "What are you doing here?"

       James looked at him warily. "Excuse me? I was about to ask the same of you."

The door rustled again, and in fumbled Remus. He saw that the other two were in there, turned right back around, and left again.

       It was enough to make Sirius laugh. He looked over at James, his eyes full of their usual mirth. But James continued to scowl.

       "Well it was worth a try." Sirius shrugged, walking out of the room again.

James resumed his position of scowling into his hands, and started mumbling to himself. "Stupid...all of them. Lily...not worth it. No friends...don't need."

       The door opened just a tiny bit, slowly. James looked up, and saw one of Remus' eyes peek through. Then he threw the door open.

       "Fine! I don't care if you're in here! I need new boxers!" he grumbled loudly, fixing James with a momentary evil look, and then trudged to his trunk.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

       Sirius laughed to himself as he walked through the halls. With how angry his friends were, it was a wonder their eyes weren't twitching to accompany their scowls. Sure, he had been a little angry. But why keep it that way? Nothing was really wrong. Well, not to him. To everyone else, apparently. But he had to find Jennifer. His main goal for the day was to get her to be on speaking terms with him again. He could worry about the assignment due on Monday later.

       Deciding that it was no use, he wasn't going to find her right then, he decided to return to the common room. And there she was, standing in a corner talking to some sixth years. In his hurry, he tripped. People looked over, laughing. But then they realized it was Sirius, like usual. He climbed to his feet, ignoring the greetings of others, and walked towards Jennifer. Her face was dull, watching him impassively.

       Before he could say anything, she uttered loudly, "Why are you here? Go away, I don't have time to deal with you right now!"

       "But-"

"Go away!"

       He backed up a step, afraid of the scowl on her face. How was he supposed to compromise with _this?_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

       Jennifer stared back at him angrily. Couldn't he see that she didn't want anything to do with him? And she might not ever again. He was just annoying, and not worth the trouble he caused. A voice in the back of her head kept asking her- what is the real reason you're mad at him? And she didn't know. She really couldn't remember.

       Not like that mattered. Jennifer continued to stare him down, until he looked at his feet and walked away a moment later. A smile crept up at the corner of her mouth. Another victory. 

       And if Lily didn't want to talk with her, so be it. She had tried, and all she received for her efforts was rudeness. Who cared anyway? She had already made some new friends.

       "Sorry, guys. He's a jerk."

"Sirius?" one girl asked, fixing her green eyes on Jennifer.

       "But-" started another one.

"I thought you were going out with him?"

       Jennifer's fists clenched at her sides. They must have sensed her annoyance, because they looked at each other, said quick goodbyes, and disappeared. She sighed to herself. Nothing was ever easy.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

       Remus had tried the room he shared with the other guys, he had tried the Great Hall. Even the library. It was like his friends were stalking him, just to his annoyance. But he knew they weren't. He was only unlucky. That was it.

       He plopped into a chair in the common room, relieved to see that it was crowded, and if his friends indeed were there, he could hide from them as long as he wished.

       What did all of it matter, anyway? Chloe was still mad at him. She would always be mad at him. If he couldn't have her, then what was left? He wouldn't be able to get a good job, not like this. He wouldn't be able to do anything useful to anybody. Unless he had her.

       It wasn't going to be simple, but he had to have her back. He would think of something, with time, that would make her speak with him again. Then it was settled. He nodded to himself. He would stay right where he was until he had at least five ideas on the subject.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

       Chloe was seated in the library, at a table to herself. She wasn't angry. Just upset. How could she get her friends to speak to each other again? All of them? Except Remus, of course. He could just disappear, for all she cared. They were over, unless his attitude improved, and she had nothing but doubt that it would.

       Sometimes she wondered. Did other people think as much as she did? Were they're thoughts and mind as mixed up as hers? Or was it only her? Was she crazy?

       Chloe sighed and rose from her chair. She had been sitting there long enough, drowning in worries, things that she had no power to fix. Well, she would try. She would go find everyone and try to solve one of the impending problems on her mind.

       She made her way back to the common room, keeping herself company. Thinking, always thinking. And before she knew it, Sirius was right in front of her. She stared at him a minute, both of them had stopped, and decided that he was not angry. Not like the others.

       "So you aren't mad at me?"

"Why should I be?" he replied casually.

       "I don't know. Explain that to the rest of them, because I'd sure like to know."

Sirius laughed at the look on her face. "Well, I'm glad to have at least one person to talk to." he grinned, and humorously offered her his arm. 

       They walked back to the common room together, talking, scheming.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A/N: Too short! Too short! *hides from the people yelling at her* My god! We're on chapter 30! Well, I want to thank all of you who have been reading this far, and always giving me your feedback, because I really appreciate it. Let's see how far we can go, shall we? ;) I'm sorry if this chapter was a bit weird. I tried to write it quickly for one, I need to finish my homework. Plus I just finished reading Shakespeare... who knows what that did to my mind. Lol, sorry, I must sound mad! Anyway, thanks again and I'm really sorry for the wait. I hope I'll be posting the next chapter a lot sooner =) I don't need to tell you this- but of course I'd love to hear from you guys!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Heehee- Lol, thanks for the extra stars! I will keep writing though!

Min Hee Ha- Thanks again ;) sorry for the wait!

SMAC- Thanks! I always love reading your comments! And I guess they aren't going to get back together yet...

Snufalufagus- Lol, you'll see eventually. Thanks for reviewing!

Moonshine- What do you think? Will they? ;) Thanks for your comment, Emily! Lol. I didn't forget you guys! Sorry about another short chapter. But hey, it's better than nothing! Or is it?

Kase- Not soon exactly...but here it is. Thanks again!

Doesnt Matter- Thank you! Hope you liked this chapter!

(no name)- Well I'm glad you didn't expect it. Nice to have a couple things that people don't figure out before they happen ;) Thanks!

Tess- Lol, no, you don't have a problem. If anyone does, it's me. Thanks for another review! Hope to hear more from you!

SilverTears13- Hehe =) I'll try to hurry from now on.

Beltane- Lol, me too. I probably wouldn't have left my bed. But oh well. Thanks for reviewing!

Lily Potter- Well, I suppose you have some sort of an idea now :)...Thanks again!

skimpygenie03- Lol, I totally agree. I hate it when my guy friends make stupid comments like that. All in all, you'd think they were the ones PMSing most of the time. Oh well, they'll learn one day...I hope. Anyway, thank you!

Cute_puppy- Lol, thank you! Hope you enjoyed this chapter!

Sugar- Thanks for your review! And you're email ;) I'm really happy you enjoyed reading the story so far.


	31. Surprise

Chapter 31- Surprise

       As it was, things were not good. Too much homework, too many disagreements, and above all, no friends to complain to. Lily was not a happy person. But, as some compensation, the rest of her friends seemed equally miserable. Except for Sirius and Chloe, who appeared to be doing just fine. 

       She looked up from her corner of the common room to see the two of them laughing hysterically over something. It was amazing how well they seemed to get along, when they were surrounded by scowls and rude looks. She shifted her gaze to another end of the room. And there was James. No, she would not waste time looking at him; he was worth nothing to her. Her emerald eyes traveled to the stairs, where Jennifer was walking down. She stopped at the bottom, glancing at Sirius and sneering, then walking over to the only corner of the room not already occupied by one of their 'old group'. It had been a week already. So couldn't Lily start calling it the 'old group'? One that would never be together again?

       She sighed, a seemingly uncaring look invading her expression, and turned back down to her book, which she wasn't exactly relishing at that moment.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

       Remus threw his quill down in defeat. It landed with a clunk on the library desk, slowly rolling to a stop. No more homework. No more of anything. He couldn't study, he couldn't read, he couldn't think. He rubbed a hand through his light auburn hair, and shook his head. He hadn't accomplished anything this week, least of all on trying to get Chloe back. He might have had some chance- if it weren't for Sirius. Those two had been inseparable the past few days. It made him wonder, was his girlfriend cheating with his best friend? Then he reminded himself with a grimace- she wasn't his girlfriend. Nor was Sirius his best friend anymore. He was consistently more angry with him every time they encountered each other.

       And, in vain, Chloe and Sirius had tried, numerous times, to get everyone back together again. Happy, and inseparable. What had those days been like? It had only been a week, but it seemed a lifetime ago. All of this homework, this last-minute work their professors felt they must give them in order to be successful wizards and witches, had caught up with him. His eyes were marked with dark circles, and had lost any old brightness he might have had.

       No, he wouldn't, he couldn't, sit here and feel sorry for himself anymore. He had done plenty of that in the past week. And it hadn't gotten him anywhere.

       "I'm going to go find Chloe," he muttered to himself. "What good it will do, I don't know..." he cleared his books from the table and made his way out of the library. 

       He walked slowly back to the Gryffindor common room, trying as usual to clear his mind, to figure out exactly why he was going to find Chloe. It would just cause him to mope more. He realized that. 

       He mumbled the password, the Fat Lady mentioned something about 'too many grumpy, worthless students', and entered the common room. Amazingly enough, it was empty. He decided to wait a second before going to find Chloe. It would do him no good to stutter when trying to get her back. 

       Remus seated himself near the fireplace- the old spot. A sound of footsteps reached his ears, and he turned around to see who was approaching.

       "Chloe!" he said loudly, surprised.

"No, it's the boogie monster." she answered dully, without stopping. He whisked out of his chair, moving in front of the portrait hole to stop her from leaving.

       "Please. We need to talk." he pleaded, putting on the most sincere look that he could manage. 

       Chloe sighed in response, her hazel eyes flashing and encouraging him to get on with it.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

       Jennifer stumbled through her dorm, only half wondering where the other girls were. Why should she care, anyway? She had plenty of homework left to do, that was one thing of which she was certain. 

       "Ugh!" she grunted in frustration after running into Lily's trunk. A good kick would do it good, and that's just what she did. 

       "You shouldn't do that, honey. Not very nice." She spun around, her aqua eyes daring whoever it might be, and grew angrier after learning it was the person she wanted least to see. Sirius.

       "Get out! How many times must I tell you that you aren't wanted?!"

He shrugged, moving closer to her. "I'm not that easy to get rid of."

       She took a step back, so that she could breathe without having to look him in the face. He was infuriating!

       "I just wanted to see if you're as beautiful angry as you are happy." he laughed.

"I would think you'd know that already."

       "Oh, I do. Just trying out the sarcasm. So how are you today, my lady?"

"Horrible, with you in the room. Please, I'm asking nicely now. Just leave me alone, I don't have the energy to deal with you."

       "Not until you give me a kiss." he grinned impossibly, pleased with the way her face was reddening gradually.

       She made a highly exaggerated sound and moved around him, towards the doorway. He followed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

       James ran into something. He rubbed his head and looked up.

"Lily!" he said with disdain. 

       "Of course it would have to be you, of all people." she mumbled back, gathering up the papers that had fallen out of her arms.

       He stared down at her, watching her every movement. What he would give to know, to really know, that she was loyal to him. That she loved him, and would never leave him. But he know that such a thing would not happen, and so he simply admired her unwavering beauty while maintaining an angry expression.

       "What now? Why haven't you left yet?" she demanded, up righting herself. He loved her, even when she was angry with him. He smiled at her. "Jerk!"

       "What, I'm the jerk now?" he looked down the hall behind her. "Where's Chris? He waiting for you in a secret room, so that you can meet him there in the middle of the night?" he smirked, his anger showing itself clearly on his face.

       Lily moved closer, simply staring at him, fury raging. And then he felt a sharp pain across his cheek. His hand instinctively reached up to his cheek and attempted to rub the pain away. She had slapped him! She had really hit him.

       "Lily! Wait!" she wasn't going to get away with that. Not this time.

But Lily kept walking, only quickening her pace. He followed behind, sulking and rubbing the side of his face. He realized after a few minutes that they were headed toward the common room. Oh well, he had had enough for one night anyway. He needed to lie down and clear his head. It was pounding again.  

       Lily took one look back to see him following as they approached the Fat Lady, and made a face. He heard a faint password and the portrait hole opened routinely.     

       They both stepped in, one after the other, and stopped. Jennifer was coming down the steps, and Sirius was following close behind her. All four of them were staring at the couple in the middle of the room kissing furiously, almost madly, totally unaware of the four others in the room. Chloe and Remus.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A/N:  I hope you enjoyed this chapter- hopefully I'm putting things together a little better ;) Lol, thanks for the reviews guys! Without you I would not have any reason to continue this story, busy as I am. So if you want more- let me know! Lol, just kidding, I won't make you. But I sure would appreciate the comments!! 

~Emily~

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Tess- I'm glad you came back to read! Makes me happy! Thanks soo much again!

Heehee- Sorry about that- hope this one was soon enough for ya. And I hope you enjoyed it! What do you mean IF I write more? Lol, I will, whatever happens, I can't stop writing as long as my fingers still work =) Thanks again!

Sabre Gurl- Thanks for reviewing! A new name- I love hearing from new people!

Princess pixie ice- Sorry about that...hope you haven't forgotten again and thanks again for reviewing!!

The Lady Lillian- Yep, stubborn. But hopefully not for long...Thank you again...and again...

Gaberial's Angel- Lol, not much longer, I'll admit. But I wasn't sure when I'd have time to write again, so I figured I'd better go ahead and post what I have. Thank you for your review!

Tommy-  Lol, many thanks! I appreciate it!

Witchcraft- Thanks for the comments! It really really makes me happy to hear that people think it's a good story! Thanks again!

(no name =)- Well hopefully the gang will have some sense knocked into them soon...I suppose that would be up to me though...Anyway, thank you!!

Kase- Thanks again, for another review! It's nice to hear from my consistent reviewers!

MarauderChic-Lily- Lol, thanks! I'm glad to see you back again too!! Hope you liked this chapter!

SilverTears13- And another reviewer back! Thank you so much! Sorry about the long wait that caused you to forget...hope you haven't again before this chapter. Anyway, thanks again!!


	32. To Hogsmeade and back?

A/N: Hello again guys! Trying to get on my old schedule of updating- hope this was soon enough for ya!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Chapter 31- To Hogsmeade…and back?

       Lily watched, a smile forming itself on her face. The image of two of her best friends washed away all of her other worries. And still they seemed to have no idea that they were being watched, so intent were they on each other. Lily laughed internally. They must have really missed each other. And then she thought of James. Oh, she had missed him. Especially with the overload of work this week, she had needed comfort, and he was the only one who could give it to her.

       One of her hands left the side of her body slowly, tentatively, and met James' halfway. He moved closer and wrapped her into a tight hug, not saying anything. For awhile, she forgot about everything else, and just breathed in the scent that she had been missing, almost unconsciously. How long ago since she had been this close to him?

       And then they pulled away from their hug, but continued to hold hands. There were Chloe and Remus, still kissing, but slower now. _How can they breathe? A glance to her right, and Lily saw Jennifer looking at Sirius, with her arms folded and shaking her head. He looked disappointed. _

       "Well I suppose not everything good can happen in one day." she heard James whisper from beside her. 

       Finally, Chloe took a step back, still holding onto both of Remus' hands. It was then that they both looked out of the corner of their eyes to see all four of their friends watching them with silly, happy grins.

       Chloe blushed and Remus stood there looking bashful. "We-er-" he started, quickly giving up. Chloe turned back to Remus. 

       "I thought you were going to explain something. Not go into that."

He grinned. "So did I. I couldn't resist though." he paused thoughtfully. "This does mean that we're back together again...doesn't it?"

       Chloe appeared to be outraged. "How can you even assume such a thing!" Remus turned a pinkish color, and looked remotely sick. She laughed and leaned over to give him another quick kiss. "You should know when I'm kidding." A thankful, praising composure came about him.

       "Alright. So enough of this! Are we finally all going to talk to each other again?" Sirius announced in his usual loud voice.

       Jennifer sniffed, refusing to look at him. "I'll talk to the others, but you're out of the question."

       "What did I do? I've been perfectly nice to you. Do you even remember why you're mad at me in the first place?"

       She grunted, and opened her mouth. Realizing that she had no idea of what excuse she had, it was promptly closed.

       Lily jumped in, "You were being an ass, that's all." she stated, smiling sweetly at Sirius. James shook his head and Jennifer sent her a grateful look.

       "I vote for we all talk to each other again." Chloe and Remus had approached the others.

       "Well of course. What else?" James added. "It was stupid..." he looked at Lily and winked.  "I know that now."

       She grinned and wrapped her arms around his waist. "James, I don't want you to ever say that you don't trust me again. How many times, how many ways do I have to show you that I love only you?" she shook her head. "It's really annoying, James."

       "Yeah, Prongs. You're really annoying." Sirius joked, and saw Jennifer scowl and hit him on the side with the back of her palm. "What?"

       "Now what?" she asked, ignoring him and turning towards the others.

"How about- you and me?" Sirius grinned toothily. "Wouldn't that be nice?"

       "No."

"Why not?"

       "Sirius! You're doing worse than before. At least you were only stalking me then, not being extremely aggravating."

       He shrugged. "I don't see your point."

"What do you say we celebrate?" James commented, breaking up the rather extended argument.

       "Oh, that would be great! Hogsmeade?" Lily asked, looking up at him.

"Where else? You guys coming?" he looked to the rest of them, and they all nodded in turn.

       So they stumbled through the school, Chloe and Remus, James and Lily, and then Sirius at the head and Jennifer in the back. Until of course, he resumed his annoying habits and went back to pestering her. James tried several times to tell him that he didn't think Jennifer appreciated it, and maybe if he really wanted her back he should take advice from the 'ladies master'. Sirius just looked at him weirdly, and Lily snorted. 

       "If that was ever true James, then I don't know you." she said.

It wasn't long before they reached the familiar cellar door, and went through it one by one. The Three Broomsticks was, of course, the first destination. It had been forever since they had been there. All together, anyway.

       "A butterbeer for everyone, please. And large!" James said, Madame Rosmerta smiling at them in a knowing way and scampering off as best she could in high heels. Remus and Chloe mostly kept to themselves, whispering, both of them looking joyous.

       "So," Sirius said, having calmed down a little in the past few minutes. "What's the plan?"

       "There isn't one, dumbass." Jennifer replied smartly, and then turned to Lily and James. "Anything you guys really want to do?"

       "Not me." she grabbed James' shirt and gave him a quick kiss. "And you?"

"Nope." she grinned. Jennifer watched them, and Chloe and Remus, and was beginning to feel a bit left out; for there wasn't any way she would give in to Sirius. Not easily, anyhow. 

       Sirius hadn't been in any conversation. He appeared to be looking down at his lap. But he looked thoughtful, and he was concentrating on something. Jennifer watched him without making it too apparent that she was doing so. What was he doing? Finally, she couldn't stand it anymore, and leaned over to see him writing a note.

       He looked up at her, grinned, folded the note up, and shot it across the table at her, putting on a satisfied face. Jennifer kept her composure neutral and decided to read it, even if it was from him. It's not as if she really hated him anyway....but she was sort of enjoying this whole battle, to her surprised realization.

       Her blue eyes perused the note slowly, her face changing a couple times from annoyance to thoughtfulness, and finally she looked up at him and stared a moment. She appeared to be having an argument with herself in her head. The kind side won, and she gave him a small smile and slipped the note inside her robes. 

       Sirius pointed towards the door and she nodded. They both waved and were gone.

       "Well that was odd." Lily said.

"Who cares?" James leaned down to give her another kiss, but she pulled back and grinned. 

       "Let's go somewhere else." she stood up and stretched. "Bye guys," she said loudly to Chloe and Remus, who were busy. They each waved a free hand.

       James extended and arm to Lily, which she took readily, grinning to herself. They left the pub and walked down the street, not especially caring where they ended up. They talked, they stopped to kiss, they walked and held hands. It was relaxing. It wasn't until they noticed that there weren't any more buildings or shops around them and in front of them extended the forest in waves of green, that James suggested they start heading back. Lily nodded, turning away from the forest to face him. He was staring at something behind her though, and she saw fear build up in his expression. Without another thought, she turned to look, and saw two red eyes staring at them, unblinking, from inside the forest.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A/N: I hope that wasn't really boring or anything- but even if it was, let me know! Oh, and thanks to my reviewers, as usual ;) Leave me more reviews! I promise I'll update faster if you do!! And my thanks for your benevolence  =)

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

KaTiE- Thank you =) Lol, well of course she would have to slap him...he was being annoying again. I'm glad you liked it.

dreamcatcher- Hope you liked this chapter too! Thanks a bunch for reviewing!

SMAC- Lol, yeah. Well of course they would have to get back together sometime though ;) Thanks for another review!!

Shattered Angel- That's for sure- it would be sort of hard to get married and be angry with each other at the same time, hehe. Thanks for your reviews on both of my stories; I appreciate it!


	33. Confrontation

A/N: Here you go- another chapter for you! Please excuse the shortness; I will write more soon- that's a promise. Hehe- and sorry for not getting back to Lily and James right away, but I feel like being annoying...

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Chapter 33- Confrontation

       Chloe and Remus tumbled out of The Three Broomsticks, positive that another sip of butterbeer would not be smart. They glanced around, surprised to see that the sun was setting and casting shadows across the ground.

       "Where is everyone?" Chloe asked softly, grabbing Remus' arm and shivering. Something was wrong. Something.

       "I dunno..." he paused, frowning. "Let's start walking and see if we catch up to them. They must be around here somewhere."

       "Uh-huh." she replied awkwardly. 

So they walked. It was strange; so silent and motionless. But they clung to each other, until spotting Jennifer and Sirius laughing together off to the side of the street. While they shuffled over, a peculiar breeze filled the air. It was unnatural, for some nameless reason.

            "Where have you guys been?" Remus asked.

Chloe added, "We've been looking forever."   

            "We've been…er, enjoying ourselves a little bit?" Sirius grinned and winked at Jennifer, who shook her head good-naturedly, forgiving him of his inane attitude.

            "Stop there- I don't feel like finding out what you mean by that." Remus sighed. 

            Chloe had been looking around apprehensively. "I don't know why, but I don't think we should be out here now. Let's go back to the castle."

            "Where are Lily and James?" Jennifer wondered aloud.

"We haven't seen them in a couple hours…"

            "Well let's look around a bit. They're bound to be around here someplace."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            "Lily," James whispered. "Run. I'll be alright. Just go." 

She turned to him and replied quietly, furiously, "Do you really think I'm going to leave you here alone, again? Like you can take care of yourself!" she snorted, joking only so that she wouldn't scare herself. It wasn't working. "James…"

            They watched together as the eyes became larger, closer. And then through the dusk, a man's figure appeared. They knew that man. They knew him well. Both Lily and James turned together and tried to flee, but Voldemort had already charmed them, without them noticing. They were rooted to the spot.

            "What the hell!" James turned back towards Voldemort defiantly. "Go ahead and kill me then." he yelled. 

            "James, no. Be careful." Lily whispered, aware that he was a little too far away to reach from where she was. 

            "But save her." He added a little more quietly.

Voldemort simply looked at him, watching him, refusing to blink or cease. He walked in circles around them. James thought his heart might jump out of his throat any second. What good was being a Gryffindor if courage didn't come with it?

            "What's your plan this time?" Voldemort laughed shrilly. "You have no precious girlfriend to save you now. You have no Dumbledore. In fact, I don't believe you're even supposed to be out here at all." Another laugh. James felt a compulsion to cover his ears, to close his eyes. But it wasn't a dream, and he couldn't force it to be one.

            "What do you want from us?" Lily's voice was steady, and her speech surprised all three of them.

            "What do I want, mudblood? What do I want?" he rubbed his chin. "Does this sound good to you? I want to see your boyfriend dead, and I want you to watch. And then, of course, we can have no witnesses, so you would be next." He said it as simply as if stating weekend plans.

            Lily swallowed loudly. Where was help when you really needed it?

"I won't listen to you. I won't do what you want." James sneered violently. "You can kill me, but I'll never listen to you."

            "And I would want you to?" Voldemort feigned surprise. "What good is a Gryffindor to me?" he derided. "I have one already, and he is almost worthless anyway."

            "You have a-a Gryffindor?" James wasn't thinking.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Voldemort's attitude changed again. "Enough of this nonsense! I'm sick of fooling around with you two." He released their root curse, but reinstated it with another one, so that they floated along behind him against their will. _He may as well lock us behind bars, in a cage. _

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

       Sirius, humming jolly tunes and looking stupid, as usual. Jennifer, sighing in comic defeat. Remus, quiet and thoughtful, smiling at Chloe. And Chloe, looking around fearfully. 

       They were the only four to be seen along the street. Who else was stupid enough to be shopping after dark? It was chilly; a night to stay inside.

       "Where are they?" Chloe was getting impatient, afraid. Remus shrugged, grabbing her hand and smiling again to himself. Chloe looked at her friends and normally would have laughed, knowing how odd of a bunch they were, but right then...it wasn't the moment. "What's going on with you guys?! Lily and James are missing and all three of you are in your own little worlds!" 

They had all stopped, and turned to face Chloe, reflecting upon what she had said.

 Sirius raised his eyebrows in the humorous way that only he could. Jennifer sighed for the millionth time. "Sorry, Chlo." she mumbled. "But they've probably gone off for a little fun or something..."

       But Remus, who had been quiet, realized Chloe's point. "You guys, she's right. Something doesn't seem right to me. I say we take a look around. And not just on the street. If something has gone wrong, they won't be out where everyone can see them..." his eyes were beginning to mirror Chloe's. 

       Nothing else was said, but they gradually headed in the direction of the forest, knowing that it was the closest place around where people could be...hid.

       They could all feel the fearful atmosphere- coming even from Sirius. And when Sirius wasn't joking, something was surely wrong.

       And then, voices. They stopped as one and stretched their hearing.

A cackle. "I know you, James. Better than you think." they tensed at this, their eyes wordlessly searching for where the voice was coming from. It was pitch black by then, under the trees a ways inside the forest. And it was quiet, deathly quiet...except for that one voice. "And you, Lily. I know your type. I know what you're thinking. And you're just too stupid to run away and save yourself, even when you know it's hopeless. I would be compelled to call you a coward."

       Sirius clenched his fists. And then he heard Lily's voice ring out, unmoved. "I would say that you are more of a coward, Voldemort." she said the name slowly, flowing with hatred. "Are you so much of one that you cannot kill us where people will see? You have to come up on us, when we have no defense, and take us then?"

       He seemed to be thinking about this, or just angry; there was no response. Remus decided to take this chance, which might be the only one to take. He jumped towards where he supposed the voices were coming from, having no godly idea what he was doing, and saw Voldemort standing in front of Lily and James, who were standing before him, their arms and legs bound by magic.

       Voldemort turned around slowly, surprised that someone else was around. But before he could completely see Remus, the dark-haired boy shot a curse at him furiously. Voldemort was ill prepared, non-expecting, and he had no time to guard himself. But he did manage to grunt out a spell in James' direction. James collapsed.

       Voldemort's arms and legs had turned to mush and his wand had fallen. He couldn't reach it like this. Outmatched by a spell learned by first years in their spare time- he cursed himself and the others. But seeing his weakness, he disapparated with a 'pop'.

       "James!" Lily rushed over to him, putting a hand lightly to his face. "He's cold." she said softly.

       "Let's get him back to Hogwarts." Sirius said, peering around with uneasy eyes.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A/N: As usual- please review!! I'll update again ASAP!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Kase- Thanks again! They are rather creepy...

-_-  -   Hehe, I'm glad you think they're cute together ;) Thanks for reviewing!

SilverTears13- Thanks again =) I'm soo happy you're been reviewing all this time!

MarauderChic-Lily- Hehe, I know, sorry about that. I have to write the chapters quickly in order to get them out, which makes them short =(  But hopefully I can get another short one out quickly! 

Alex- Thanks so much! I like Sirius and Jennifer too...then again I like all of them ;)

AnotherKoolKitty- Lol, no need to be sorry, I did the same with your stories...hopefully I'll not do that anymore ;) Thanks for reviewing, of course.

~`Sugar`~-  Lol, sorry....but at least I should be able to write more often this week, with a three day week ;) But of course, they'll probably give us endless homework, just because of an extra day.

dreamcatcher- I think it's sweet too, lol. Thanks for reviewing- again!


	34. Listen To My Heart

A/N: Sorry for the _long wait...I wasn't sure exactly what I was going to do next, because I'm trying to figure out the best way to end this story. And I know you'll ask- so just to let you know I'm still not sure :) And I'm still deciding how much longer it should be. Because one of the ideas I had wouldn't take long to finish- and they other would take quite a while. Though, to be truthful, I haven't put much thought into it. So we'll see ;)_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Chapter 34- Listen to my heart

       Lily kept her hand on James' face, softly running her fingers over it. The skin was so cold, so lifeless. 

Sirius and Remus each grabbed part of their friend and so began the journey back to the castle. It was long and terrible, with Lily staring at nothing and Jennifer and Chloe looking worried. The two boys had enough on their mind just by carrying him that they were concentrated, but even though they didn't show it, they were afraid as well. 

What would Dumbledore say? Obviously they would have to get him into this. But they had been out without permission and...well, what _could he say? It wasn't something that could be easily punished or dismissed. This was the second time they had seen Voldemort. He would be back. He would be waiting in the forest, because he knew that -they would come back._

Lily walked quietly, behind the rest of them. She stared at James' face, wondering why this had to happen to them now. The night would have been fun...they had just made up and...The point was, it just wasn't fair!

Gradually the castle came into view. They would have taken the passage way, but it was late; Honeydukes was locked up. 

They entered the Entrance Hall, the doors closing behind them with a bang, but it was hardly worth the time to worry about not waking anybody up. Sirius and Remus looked about to pass out. Apparently, James wasn't very light. 

They approached the gargoyle statue- deciding to get Dumbledore before going up to the Hospital Wing. How else would they explain themselves to Madam Pomfrey? Sirius mumbled something almost inaudibly, and the statue moved aside. 

"How did you know the password?" Lily asked, staring at him.

Sirius purposely ignored her question. "I've been up here lately." Lily opened her mouth to ask, but it was clear that he would say no more.

The girls went first, hurrying up the steps and knocking on his door. Sirius and Remus came up more slowly, with the burden of James weighing them down.

Dumbledore called for them to come in, and as they did, he was bombarded with all three of the girls trying to talk at once. 

"Professor-"

"James is-"                  

"Voldemort-"

"Wait, wait. Calm down, and tell me slowly." His eyes flickered slightly as the boys walked in, carrying James and lying him down on the floor, grunting as they did so. "I need an explanation." he added softly, his eyes running over the raven-haired boy on the floor.

"We went to Hogsmeade, Professor...to-to celebrate. And well, we split up and it was late...and Voldemort is hiding in the forest...and he took Lily and James. We didn't know...And when we found out, we came looking...they would have been killed maybe..."

Dumbledore stared almost indifferently, excluding the sad look that seemed to have been more common in his expression these days. 

"I don't know what to tell you. I could say a million times that you were not allowed to be there at this time of night and this is what you get for it...but it wouldn't do you any good. All I can suggest to you at this point is to take James to Madam Pomfrey and hope for the best." He sighed, glancing again at James and shaking his head sadly.

Remus and Sirius looked to each other, then picked James up again. But suddenly, they remembered that they didn't need to carry him. Magic would do…

"Stupid." Remus mumbled. He quickly cast a spell that caused James to float along behind them on an invisible stretcher.

They took the long trip to the Hospital Wing, looking back sadly to see James floating along every now and then. Nothing was said. There was nothing to say.

Lily walked through the door first, in one look telling Madam Pomfrey, who was sitting in a chair a few feet away, what was wrong.

"I swear…I always have the Potter's in here the most often. His father too…" she trailed off, trying to make the best of the situation but it wasn't working.

She quickly prepared the bed closest to the door for him, pulling the sheets back and helping the guys lower him in. Then she proceeded to find out how to help him.

"What happened?"

"Voldemort cursed him and…" Lily choked back tears, watching him so lifeless in the bed.

"It's okay dear." Madam Pomfrey straightened from the bed. "I think he'll be okay, with rest and some time. Don't you worry."

Lily nodded, a tear falling down her cheek. She walked over to the bed and leaned down, grazing James' cheek with a light kiss. Smoothing his hair back from his face, she straightened as well. 

"But I don't think you should all be in here right now. Much to late, in any case. Shoo- off to bed!" she said, gesturing with her hands. They all left with another look at James. Except Lily.

"Er- Madam Pomfrey? May I stay a bit? I promise not to make any noise at all."

The nurse looked as if she was going to say no, but then she noticed Lily's expression and took pity. "Yes dear." She sighed. "I'll get you a chair."

"Thank you." Lily replied almost absently, bending over James. No way would she leave now. No way. She was asleep five minutes after she sat down.

*~~~~~~~~~~*

"Lily," a hoarse whisper woke her. "Lils…"

She opened her emerald eyes slowly and cast them upon James, who looked, well, dreadful. "James!" she jumped up from her chair, almost knocking it backwards in her hurry. "You're awake! You're okay!"

He gave a weak laugh. "Almost. I'm getting there."

She bent down and gave him a careful kiss. After she pulled back, she scrunched up her nose. "You need to brush your teeth." She laughed.

"Yes, you're thrilled to talk to me again, I see."

"Of course." Lily replied, her eyes shining happily. She gave his hand a squeeze. "You have no idea how good it is to see you awake. I wasn't sure when you'd be up."

"Well, you know me. I just wish I could get out of this bed…"

"You can't?"

"I'm sure I could…Madam Pomfrey won't let me." He pouted.  

She laughed again. "That might be a good thing, for now."

"How can you say that? A good thing? My legs are cramping!"

"Oh poor baby." A pause. "You want me to bring the others?"

"It was nice talking to you alone…but if you want to bring them."  
  


"No, I was asking you." She grinned. He was still the same person as before they had been mad at each other, and before…this.

He sighed. "You make things to complicated for my one-track mind." 

"Oh- is that right?" Even as she finished, he nodded, his eyes trailing towards the door, where the rest of their friends stood.

"Prongs- nice to see you awake." Sirius said, grinning at them. "And you too, Lily."

Jennifer came over to stand beside Lily, and Chloe at her other side. Remus walked right up to James.

"Dumbledore has been in a strange mood since we saw him. He was walking around the school this morning humming sad tunes. By the way, we're all excuses from classes today. Except Peter. His mom was sick or something, and he went home for the week."

"His mom is always sick." James replied, sitting up. His hand touched his head and he winced.

Lily tried not to wince with him, for his own good, but it was hard. She wanted to take his pain away, at least some of it, but she couldn't. Her hand wrapped tightly around his.

"I want out of this place." James said. "I wonder when she'll let me leave."

As if in answer to his question, Madam Pomfrey appeared. "Dumbledore has told me that you may be let out this afternoon. And your friends are to keep a close watch on you for the next week or so…until everything is as it was before." She smiled.

"Oh- good." He said. "I thought I'd have to stay a lot longer than this."  
  
Madam Pomfrey's smile faded. "So did I." she muttered, turning away to attend to another patient a few beds down, suffering from a charm gone wrong.

*~~~~~~~~~~*

          Lily laid her head down next to James, on his bed in the boys' dorm. He was happily humming and tickling patterns on her hand. 

"It shouldn't have been so easy James…"

"What do you mean?"  
  


"Getting away from Voldemort. It shouldn't have been that easy. And you getting better so quickly…No, it wouldn't have been that easy. I feel something…something wrong is going to happen. I don't know what, but…the air doesn't feel right."  
  
James laughed. "Maybe you're just imagining things. We'll be fine." 

"Yeah. I guess so." She sighed. "I guess I'm just restless."

She laid a hand on his chest and rose herself up on one elbow to lean over him. A soft kiss on his lips had his humming quieted. She smiled down at him, her eyes still closed.

"I don't know how much longer I can wait, James…"

"For what?"

"To make sure that we'll be together forever. To make sure that you're mine." She said quietly, licking her lips.

He looked confused. Had he heard right? What was she implying? Was there a guy that existed that understood girls and their 'subtle hints'?

Lily smiled at his bewildered expression. "I basically told you no once, James. But that was my head speaking. Listen to my heart." He stared. "Listen to my heart." She said again, her green eyes closing while she leaned down to drop another kiss on his lips. He grinned in response, encircling the hand on his chest with his and squeezing it lightly.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A/N: Thanks to my reviewers- I loved reading the comments! I hope you'll review this chapter too, and I'll get the next chapter up sooner than this one- that is, as long as my computer doesn't break again. In any case, I hope you liked this chapter!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Phoenixheart- Lol, yep it's past my bedtime too…but no school tomorrow! Yess! Thanks for reviewing ;)

SilverTears13- Hehe, yes, well James is certainly warm now. I thank you for another review!

Heehee- 'I'm melting' Lol, that's a good one. Well, thank you for the star recommendations!

(no name)- True, true. We all know he has to live…but the question is- how long? Hehe…thanks for reviewing ;)

Princess pixie ice- Yes, way to go Remus. A bit unlike him…and thank you.

LaminaCourt- Added to your favorites? I'm soo touched! Thanks!

Emily- Thanks a lot for your review…nice to hear from another Emily. So many little Emily's now though, doesn't it seem like? Or maybe it's just may…anyway, I'm glad you like the story. I do jump around a lot though; welcome to my mind! Lol, plus I don't plan anything before I start writing. Not with fanfiction stories, anyway ;) Thanks again!

IceChilli- Thanks! Realistic? I'm glad! I hope these last few chapters weren't too farfetched for you.

SatanicGnomes- Lol…Sirius/serious jokes…yes, well, I think I was so sick of reading them that I couldn't possibly put them in my stories or I'd go crazy. Thanks for reviewing!

~`Sugar`~ - Lol, you're welcome. But now I'm sorry it took so long for this chapter…Thanks for your review!

Ash- I'm glad you like them both ;) I want to thank you for reviewing both!

The Lady Lillian- True, true. I just never wanted to end this story…first one you know, so I just felt like I had to keep going, and going. But anyway, this is the story that I just throw out random ideas with, and so, I end up with a random plot. Well, thanks for your comments ;)

Sabre gurl- Thanks a lot! I hope you liked this chapter too =)

SMAC- I agree- it was too easy. So I'm trying to twist the plot around to fix that…but I don't have much time, sadly, to dedicate to the cause. Well, thanks for reviewing!

Lady of Magic- Thanks a lot; nice to see your name again ;) I appreciate your reviews whenever you can give them…God knows I have been taking forever to update anyway. Well, I hoped you still like the story and thanks again!

Kase- Lol, sorry about the wait…I really am. But I do appreciate another review from you! 

Pottergirl- Thanks so much!

Wicked-women- Lol, too bad he doesn't just die…wouldn't that be nice? Well, thank you for reviewing!

(Luvalwayzk88@aol.com)- I updated- but it wasn't very soon ;) Thanks for reviewing!


	35. Unexpected yet Expected

A/N: Sorry- took awhile again =( I've decided that I'm going to try to wrap this story up in the next several chapters, so that I'll have more time for the other two stories I'm writing at the moment. Plus this story is getting long, is it not? ;)

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Chapter 35- Unexpected yet Expected

            James sat in his dorm, staring at the wall in front of him. _Listen to her heart? What in God's name is that supposed to mean? He tried to think back to what she could possibly have said no to once…but it wasn't coming to him. His memory wasn't that bad; was it? __I don't remember asking her anything, unless….Unless she was talking about that time, a long time ago, when I took her into a room. But I didn't ask anything before she told me no. And she didn't say no, exactly…she had thought we were moving too fast. He scrunched up his face. All of this was giving him a headache. __Is it possible that girls are psychic? How else would she have known that I would have asked her to- to marry me? Maybe she isn't talking about that, after all. I certainly don't want to make that__ mistake._

"You okay, Prongs?" Sirius asked. "I didn't know the wall was so interesting."

James turned around and rolled his eyes, just as Remus walked through the door. James and Sirius watched him with amused expressions. He walked around the room grinning happily to himself.

"What's up?" James asked. A long silence followed.

"Oh, me?" Remus looked up.

"Yes, you. Who else but the crazy one?"

Remus smiled. "I'm not crazy. I just love Chloe."

Sirius and James knew the feeling…they didn't, however, talk about it. "Yeah, right." Sirius replied, uneasily turning back to James. "Anyone up for a game of prank the girls?"

"I'm up for anything." James leaned closer.

Even Remus came over and sat near them, grinning.

"Well- what shall we do, then?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I don't think he took the hint…" Lily said to her mirror.

Chloe appeared from the bathroom. "James? Took what hint?"

Lily blushed lightly. She had thought she was alone… "Er- nothing. I-"

"What is this? Talking without me? This sounds important." Jennifer nonchalantly ran a hand through her light hair and approached them.

Lily smiled tiredly. "I don't feel like explaining..."

"Oh no you don't."

"That's the excuse that people only use when they don't want to explain. Well you're going to." Chloe grinned mischievously, and Jennifer nodded in agreement. "We're not letting you move from that spot until you do. Now, I heard a mention of James. Hmm?"

Lily sighed and plopped herself down on the bed. She wasn't sure how to explain this to them. "Well...there was a day...months ago. I think James was about to ask me something...important."

 "Oh my god." Jennifer said, staring intently.

"And before he could, I- well, I made it clear that we were moving to fast." she began to talk faster, her words tumbling over themselves. "I mean- we haven't been together that long. It was just so soon. I didn't know what to say, and I didn't want to hurt his feelings. I-"

 "Lily, you said it_ was to soon..." Chloe said softly. "Was?"_

Lily smiled. "That's right. That's what I was trying to tell him today."

"So you gave him a hint?"

"I tried. But he didn't get it, I don't think..."

Jennifer laughed. "I'm not surprised, Lils. Don't even worry about it. He'll catch on eventually."

Lily nodded. Softly, so that they had to strain their ears to hear, she added, "But we might not have forever."

"What do you mean? We're seventeen. I would say that allots us some time to play around with."

 Lily smiled sadly. "You would think so, wouldn't you? But for some reason, I have a feeling that I don't have that long. I'll bet you do, and Chloe. But James and I...there's something weird going on."

Chloe and Jennifer simply watched her. What did you say to that? I'm sorry? They couldn't come up with an intelligent and comforting response.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

       The night passed and the Marauders and the girls fell asleep without further ado. Lily's thoughts were weighing down her brain...she felt like she needed, well, something. And she didn't know what it was. She felt like...it was unexplainable. 

Slowly, realizing that it was useless to lie in bed and expect sleep to overcome her, she stripped off the covers and swung her legs to the floor. It was cool, and she shivered. Rubbing her eyes, she reached out a hand to find her way to the door. It creaked shrilly; she cringed inwardly and held her breath. Until her friends sighed and continued sleeping. Not that it would have mattered...she wasn't sneaking out. But she needed to be alone. To think. They would pity her and follow to try and comfort her, had she awoken them.

She didn't need comforting. Especially not since she didn't know what was wrong. If anything. She had a vivid imagination after all.

After descending the steps to the common room, Lily realized that she hadn't given a thought to what she was doing. All of her homework was finished, and that left, well, sleep. Obviously, that couldn't be accomplished. 

She turned to see someone with dark hair sitting on the couch, facing the flaming fireplace, and made the quick association...

"What're you doing here, James?"

No answer. She frowned and moved closer. What was James doing fully dressed? Wouldn't he have been ready for bed? And she'd never seen those robes before...

 James turned around slowly. It wasn't James. She looked into the face of a man older than her, but still young enough. He seemed older than his years...as if his age had been stalled a long time ago. Specks of a new beard dotted his chin and his eyes seemed to pierce her soul. He knew her secrets; he knew _her._

All of this, in two seconds. The man squinted in the dark. He quickly perceived her for who she was, or seemed to. She had certainly never laid eyes on him- for all she could tell.

"I've been waiting...for you." he said, drawling his words out carefully.

She made herself outwardly bold; forced it. Inwardly, she was cowering and her brain told her to run away. What was this man doing in the Gryffindor tower anyway? She would have to tell Dumbledore...yes, she would.

"W-waiting?" she asked nervously. "Why? You don't know me..."

"I know more about you than you think. I know you're the Head Girl. You know James Potter...the Head Boy, quite well I think." he displayed a nasty smile. "And I know that you have two best friends. Both rather pretty...we call them fanciers, back home."

"Why are you here? What is this?" she was confused and tired. Why, again, had she come down here? _Am I dreaming?_

"Alright, you want to get to the point?" he took a step closer to her. "I'm after your boyfriend, sweetheart."

 She set her jaw stubbornly. "You can't have him."

"Oh, I want nothing with you. You're unimportant, as far as I am concerned. It's this easy- you show me the way to him, and I will let you go untouched. Refuse to cooperate, however, and..." he displayed a knife which seemed to come from thin air.

 Lily swallowed. "You'll never get help from me." Vaguely, she wondered why he needed her help anyway...he was already in the tower. Surely he could go from there unaided. Such thoughts provided no comfort to her, and she cut them off abruptly.

He closed the space between them, pressing the knife to her throat. She froze, glancing down at it and breathing hard. "You have two choices- live or die. I'll find help from someone, whether it is you or not. So what'll it be?"

She didn't answer, and realized that she couldn't move an inch. 

"I am a man of my word, so you know. And I say that I _will have James Potter." he paused, waiting for her reply. "Answer me!" he growled._

_Oh, James. Don't come down. Please James, stay where you are. Forever. Stay safe. "I can't do this." She mumbled to herself. "Not this." Her strength was failing her. She closed her eyes, trying to shut out his stare; it was burning her.___

_I don't have a choice…And I will not watch James die. Or be taken away…or whatever this man is here too do. I cannot do it. I'm going to break soon…very soon. She felt limp; her mind felt limp. __Could I lead him away? Could I? But what then? How long could I keep him away, before he realized what was going on? How long could I keep him away from James? Any alternative was better than the decision that lay in front of her.___

Her eyes opened, and she saw that the man hadn't moved an inch. He continued to stare at her impatiently; awaiting her answer.

"Alright."

His eyes didn't move. 

"I will take you, to him."_ Where can I take him? This tower is not that large, and he'll know that James is in here...unless…"He spent the night in the Heads room, because he's in a fight with his friends." she released breathily.   _

The man watched skeptically. 

"I'll take you there...if you don't know the way."

"Fine." he snapped. "Be quick about it."

The Heads room didn't have beds, in fact. A couch, sure, and some other things...but no beds. This man obviously did not know that. Nor was he going to find out, if she could help it.

She nodded, hoping that she could act well enough to at least last through this; to convince him. He already appeared unconvinced. Again she wondered why he needed help anyway.

They stepped outside the portrait hole. Her bare feet felt like ice against the floor. She shivered, and not only from the coolness. This was a dream, wasn't it? She would wake up...

She turned the corner, feeling the man's presence behind her, but refusing to turn around to look at him. He seemed unworried about the possibility of running into ghosts or the Hogwarts staff. For once, she prayed for Mrs. Norris to show up. But the cat was nowhere to be seen. No meowing pierced to silent night air, and no Peeves to annoy anybody. What was wrong here? Where was everybody when you really needed them?

Lily's breathing escaped her lips in short, short gasps. It was almost like she wasn't getting enough air; she felt suffocated. But she refused to give up. This man had no gain on her, and she intended for it to stay that way. _I'm doing this for you, James. It would help if I knew what __I was doing.... Lily turned around to see that the man was no longer directly behind her._

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A/N: Okay, so I suck at writing anything suspenseful =) Hehe, probably should have gone ahead and completed this part, shouldn't I have? I know...evil. But I will update sooner this time. You have the full right to flame me all you want if I don't (I guess you do anyway, lol...). I just wish I had more time to write. For right now, I have to go study for Spanish =( Review?

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

ru- Thanks for the chapter-ly comments, though you did stop reading at 15 ;) I'm glad you liked it.

~`Sugar`~- Lol, I should hope Lily isn't thinking about marriage at this moment ;) And James...well, he'll come into this next chapter, near as I can tell right now. Thanks for another review!!

Axania chic- Glad you like it ;) I suppose this chapter wasn't sweet...and a bad attempt at suspense, but hopefully it wasn't too bad...

TheYellowSubmarine- I feel like I'm saying thank you to you right and left ;) You certainly deserve it. I hope that HTML problem is solved...if not, there must be some way to fix it. Thanks again!

heehee- Lol, you've been asking me to update- well, finally I have. And as usual, thanks for the stars ;)

wicked-women- Lol, he does need to drop dead. Well, at least it isn't Voldemort with Lily right now...Anyway, thanks a lot!

kristatwen- Hehe...if that last chapter was too much of a cliffy, I can imagine you people hating me for this chapter.  Lol, thanks for reviewing!

LaminaCourt- Yeah, they're almost all retarded. Like something my stepdad said today...but it's a long story ;) Thanks for reviewing, always!

Rachna- Lol, I love friends! Last week was really funny- with Freddy the male nanny. Lol, and fricken (fried chicken). Anyway, I'm glad you took so much time to get all the way up to here. And yes, I'm trying to tie this up...=( I know I should, but it's sort of sad, you know? I started writing this the first day I signed up to ff.net, hehe.

MarauderChic-Lily- Lol, here's the next chapter! Late again too- but I do have excuses for that! In any case, thanks for reviewing again!

Stephi- I interpreted your review as saying you wanted me to email you when I posted. So I'll do that after I add this…Thanks ;)

Channy Hoppy- Lol, I'm so touched that you took the time to do all that. Makes me feel good about this story ;) I hope this chapter wasn't too…dull and out of character for you. I think I've always had suspense problems…Well, I do appreciate the review ;) very much.

AnotherKoolKitty- Lol, maybe one day I could write a sequel. Although I probably won't, because this story is long as it is. But who knows anymore. And do I even need to thank you again? =)

The Lady Lillian- Lol, sorry 'bout that. My fault…I've had bad updating habits since this nightmare that I call school started. But they're not having sex…or maybe they are, but I didn't want to add any of that considering I'm fourteen and it might be uncomfortable. But I hope you liked this chapter…I thought it was sort of bad, myself...

SilverTears13- Lol, did I ever mention that I hate little kids? Hate babysitting too…it's really too bad, since everywhere I go there are little kids. It's certainly not in my plans to have any anytime soon…then again, I have a long time. ;) Thanks for reviewing, as usual.

Leia-Elise- I'm surprised =) I thought it was, sadly, rather predictable. Thanks for the review!

Louisa Potter- Thanks! You can't imagine how happy reviews make me…

Tinki-chan- Yep, that's all true. I'm too random with this story in the first place…but then again I never really know what's going to happen next anyway. Thanks for the comments! 

Cute-crazy-chick1- Lol, thank you! I'm always happy when someone tells me they liked it ;)


End file.
